Baccano: Blood and Smoke
by krazykiwi16
Summary: Kelly, a chain smoking cook with a killer attitude is aboard the FlyingPussy Foot, will she survive the night of blood shed? Or will she be a monster of the night? Watch how smoke and blood twist together in this passionate love story. OC x Claire. Lemons.
1. The Cook

1931

The cook stood before a dark room with a tray of food in her hand, cigarette in the other, she seemed young but she had a air of maturity and elegance. Slim, with long legs which were hidden by a flowing apron, her wavy black hair curling down to her waist, her messy fringe getting in the way of her midnight blue eyes. Her blossom pink lips shaped in a scowl, around a cigarette, her soft pale white skin glowing in the dark.

'Well ain' t this a damn waste of food' Kelly said quietly, exhaling out a cloud of smoke, while drinking in the scene before her. Blood, blood and more blood. Oh and even more blood.

She stood outside the repainted room, gently chewing the end of her cigarette. She was ordered to deliver the conductors their dinners and instead of walking in on two conductors just being lazy, having some boring cliché conversation, she walked in on one conductor with no brain and the other with no face. Talk about lovely right?

Kelly walked in, the blood on the floor slightly splashing with each step; she placed the food on the small desktop, silence filled the room, she couldn't even hear the train rushing along the train tracks, it was as if the whole world was paying respect for the dead.

'Rest in Peace' she murmured into the cold, eerie silence.

She didn't personally know either of them, but a death is a death and should always be treated with respect. _Well the same can't be said for some however, especially that freakin, annoying red head!_

In annoyance she flicked her cigarette out through the open door, Kelly frowned at this, head titling to the side, questioning why this door which should be closed at all times is now open. _Ain't it like the law of the train that this door is supposed to be closed?_

She noticed blood was here too, did the killer come through the doors behind her? Then kill the two conductors and escaped through these doors to avoid people seeing him…or her? The person will definitely be drenched in blood and hence be leaving a trail behind. But there was this one odd thing.

_Why were they killed so differently? The first conductor to die was definitely the one who had his brains all over wall, but the second…..what the heck happened to the second so that so much of his blood practically repainted the room? Was there a dispute between the two conductors, then BANG went the first one, then someone else; a third person entered the room and killed the second? But for what reason? _

Kelly lit another cigarette, and stared at the man below, his face and arm were gone. No, that was an understatement, they weren't gone. They were torn off!

_Hmm how would one do that? Knife? Hacksaw? No its….its too messy for it to be something like that._

Then she felt the cold wind on her face, she turned and saw the tracks beyond the open doors, the gears in her head beginning to turn.

_No way, its freakin impossible! What kinda maniac will use train tracks to kill someone! Ahh that was a bad question, the thing is I __**DO**__ know all sorts of maniacs, what with that scissors fetish dude, not to mention that bomb fetish chick plus the brothers who drown people in a barrel of cement and that freakin annoying redhead who will literally tear you shreds. Good grief, I need some new friends._

'Its-it's the Rail Tracer!' Kelly swiftly turned, hand gripping the narrow handle hidden within her apron, but immediately let go of it when she saw who it was _oh it's him, whathisface? Jaccuzi Splot _She was with him earlier in the dining room, serving them food and just chilling with them. _Why the heck is he here? Crying his eyes out and all? _It was times like this that she was confused why this kid was considered dangerous and given a bounty by the Russo Family, a very high bounty at that!

'Oi, what's a Rail Tracer' again gently chewing on the end of her cigarette.

Jacuzzi flinched at her ever-permanent scowling face and the fact she was standing amongst the blood with no care in the world.

He took a couple of deep, gulping breaths before squeaking out 'A-a-a monster! It's gonna eat everyone on the train! It's too late! It's already here!' he's panicking now, well not that he wasn't before.

She breathed in the fumes of her cigarette, blowing out the smoke and in a soft voice said 'shut up would ya, stop crying so pathetically, it'll be alright' the words were harsh but from her and only her, the words were practically words of comfort. Satisfied with herself that she had comforted the boy, she smirked _'a monster eh?'_ her heart beating at the excitement and anticipation of how strong this 'monster' was.

'I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE' he ran, screaming all the way down the corridor, leaving the cook in the dark red room.

She shook her head softly 'I thought I said to stop crying' she sighed, she just didn't get him.

_Things were sure as hell getting interesting. Ladd Russo, Jaccuzi Splot, Issac and Miria, a suspicious bunch of black suits and a monster. Boy, ain't we all in for a crazy ride! I only got some light exercise in the last job, maybe I'll get a proper workout tonight! Aha, I'm looking forward to it!_

_Woah, woah, doesn't that annoying redhead say shit like this! Fuck! He's rubbing off me. _

She shook her head. _That actually pisses me off! _She was not being influenced by him!

If anything they were alike, personality wise.

_Actually, that pisses me off more! Argh damn it! Stop thinking about him! Let's go have some fun!_

Punching the air in gusto, she grinned in delight, and hands in her pockets she strolled down the train's corridor, the faint cigarette smoke trailing behind her.

* * *

Here's a drawing of my OC, search for Killer Cook ~ My Baccano OC on (deviant art)


	2. The Delinquents

Not too sure how to go about with this story, I was just going do everything from my OC's point of view but I'll try a few chapters of the other characters so you get their view of the OC or something :/ anyway let's see how it goes for now. Baccano Not Mine.

1931

The famous Flying Pussyfoot is ready to make its journey across America to Manhattan, all its doing is waiting for its many, many passengers to fill it up. A crowd of bustling people filled the train platform, all varying in sex, age, jobs and more importantly motive for travelling on the Flying Pussyfoot. From a gunslinger couple, to the senator's wife and daughter, to what **appears** to be an orchestra and also people who **appear** to be attending a wedding, and a very young lone boy. In addition, there is also a group of young adults, most of them sitting laid back on the floor, except for one.

'W-what do I do? I heard there was going to be some sort of look out in the freight hold!' Jacuzzi whimpered his hand writhing round over and over again, occasionally going to grab his head in prayer that this was all a dream.

'It'll be alright' Nice sighed, there was never a moment when he wasn't like this, and on every single job he just gets hysterical and he has to make a huge fuss like this. _But that's what I love about him._

'That damn cook said what we're after is gonna be loaded into another hold' she said this with obvious contempt. She narrowed her eyes at Jacuzzi, observing his reaction to the mention of the cook. A case of jealousy? Obviously.

'K-Kelly?'And as always to Nice's annoyance, he calmed down immediately and she couldn't blame him, the bitch cook was reliable, and could be trusted, not to mention she had saved them on numerous occasions. _And she was pretty too, way too pretty, I think she's a foreigner or something but her English is perfect. _

'B-ut!' Jaccuzi had started to panic yet again.

'Take it easy, I can take care of the lookout' his huge friend Donny said

'N-no no no! No you can't, you'll die Donny!' he was acting as if Donny had already died.

Donny sighed 'It'll be alright, probably'

'Probably!'

Then Nick had to make the situation even worse 'what about our tickets! They won't trust us even though Kelly got us the tickets!'

'Just chill Nick, Kelly said she'll take full responsibility if we ever get caught, she's only working here for a free ride to get back to the Gandors'

'But!..it's still too dangerous!'

Nice signed again. That cook had better get her facts straight, so that Jacuzzi could calm down a little.

The Dining Cart

_CRASH!_

'What are you doing!' Ian glared at Kelly; she was never someone to drop dishes.

'Nothing Ian, nothing at all!' Kelly smiled, even though it was probably obvious it was forced since she scowls 24/7. Ian looked at her suspiciously as she was clearing up the broken dishes before turning back to continue drying the glasses.

Checking the coast was clear, she glared at Jacuzzi 'ya damn brat, don't go talking about that here!' Are ya a fucking retard or something! Ian will have our heads!' whispering furiously, she was about to place a cigarette in her mouth but crushed it immediately remembering she was at work.

Jacuzzi flinched, _why did Kelly have to be so mean and scary!_ But he knew that she was the nicest person around, especially amongst the Mafioso and he trusted her with his life.

'B-but Kelly coming at night didn't do any good'

'I get it you're all completely useless, even after all the trouble I went to leave the cargo door open for all of ya, so I reckon this job is too high risk for ya, anyway the item is some sorta high grade bomb'

'B-bomb they said it might be right? Right?'

Taking a quick glance at Ian and she continued,

'Too bad, they were certain of it, you should give it up'

'O-oh okay, true, I mean if it were to explode or anything'

'That would be neat now wouldn't'

Oh great, now this freak turned up, however before she could come up with a retort

'That's Nice for you, living up to her reputation as a bomb fiend' Mr Chang said (he's the Chinese cook on the train, I had no idea what his name was, sorry)

'Cut out it out, would ya? You're embarrassing me?' Everyone admired how Nice was able to love bombs despite been severely scarred from them, Kelly just thought she was just plain stupid. _Not to mention she's another freak I sadly know._

'She prefers the word bomb freak or rather you could say she has some weird fetish for them? Kelly said coolly, a small smirk playing on her lips.

Nice forced a smile 'Ain't it time for brats to go to bed'

Kelly's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, her smirk dissolving into her signature scowl, her fist clenching together, she took a step forward.

'Aint ya gonna repesct your elders, ya damn brat' she growled

'Ahh the only adults here who I _**respect **_is Mr Ian and Mr Chang!' sticking out her tongue at Kelly, who was on the verge of letting loose.

'Ya think ya funny eh? Ya wanna lose that other eye of yours?' Kelly was fuming, she was about to lunge for Nice over the counter but a firm grip on her shoulder pulled her back.

'Now now Kelly, it isn't polite to go around threatening our guests like that, and so as punishment I have a job for you, go deliver this to the conductors' forcing a tray of covered food into her arms.

'Alright then' ignoring the protests she lit a cigarette and placed it in her mouth, and carefully balanced the tray with one hand, then finally made a rude hand gesture to Nice and elegantly turned, a hand in her pocket and walked down the dining cart. She was just too cool.

Nice chuckled _what's with that elaborate departure? _She was annoying but Nice couldn't help but like the cook. She couldn't believe she was Mafioso of the Gandors, who were known to be dangerous and cruel. Sure, Kelly did look the part of fitting with them, but she just couldn't see her being just like them.

Sadly however, Nice was very wrong there. Kelly can be the cruellest of them all.

Then Ian continued to the important matter at hand

'So are you going to heed Miss Kelly's warning?'

'Y-yeah, are we really able to steal it? Are we? Are we?' Jacuzzi started his whimpering again

Nice was calm and collected 'Yeah with me along, it'll be alright'

Ian had to suppress a chuckle then. _Really now? She's acting exactly how Kelly was just moments ago. _He was glad that Jacuzzi had strong allies such as Miss Kelly, although he disliked her chain smoking habits, and her harsh personality. She was a hard person to get along with, but he couldn't deny the immeasurable talent she had in cooking, if it weren't for her personality she would most likely be running more than one restaurant.

'Ah more seconds over here, my good man' said the wannabe cowboy

'Yes, more seconds here, my good man' repeated the cowboy's companion

Dinner continued on a lively note when Jacuzzi plucked up the courage to talk to Isaac and Miria and their company grew when Czes, Mrs Beriam and her daughter joined them. It felt like nothing could ruin this moment, however unbeknownst to them, events were already starting that will plunge the whole train into darkness, where the nightmare is really only just beginning.

Yeah, you all the story so i decided to skip out the rest of the dining cart scene.  
Yeah so i did redo it in the end aha!


	3. The Rail Tracer

Finally my favourite character has appeared. hopefully its going well, just one more prologue chapter. Baccano is not mine

* * *

1931

The Rail Tracer, a monster of the night that comes chasing after trains, it is clocked in the darkness of the night, and little by little it draws closer to the train. What's even more terrifying is that it can change its shape into many things, and when it does catch up to the train, the people aboard the train start to disappear. It would start from the rear of the train, and gradually one carriage at a time, make its way to the front till everyone is gone, and then eventually the very existence of the train vanishes. However the most frightening thing is, when this story is told on a train, the Rail Tracer will surely come for that train.

There is just one way to stop the Rail Tracer from coming to the train and that is to believe this story, but if it's already on the train then keep running until the morning sun.

Of course, that's if you believe such things.

However the FlyingPussy Foot was indeed chased by a monster, it was already standing amongst its first two victims of the night, and preparing for its hunt. Yet a distinct aroma was making its way through the overpowering stench of death, and the red soaked creature reared its head away from the window towards the desktop. _Ah dinner, no wonder __**she**__ was here? _ Although the creature looked monstrously inhuman, it did indeed have human thoughts and human hands as it uncovered the plate, and cut into the juicy steak. The aroma alone was tantalizing enough, but when the steak was placed into its mouth the taste was on another level, the meat was soft, and the sauce was overflowing with rich flavour and it was on the spicy side. The creature let out a low rumble of laughter, seeing the cook had set its heart pumping wildly, it could not wait see **his **short tempered, fiery, ever scowling yet ravishingly beautiful cook. But it had an important task to attend to _Lemures? Russo Family? Don't make me laugh. I'll be a monster to you all, a monster whose gonna devour you. As of now I'm going be this train's Rail Tracer. _The creature left through the open doors and was swallowed into the darkness, where he'll appear next, no one knows.

* * *

Reviews please :)


	4. The Rest Of The Family

1931

At Manhattan Train Station, a group of people were waiting for their friends to arrive. To anyone else, they seemed normal but they were indeed a unique group of individuals.

'The Flying Pussyfoot is quite an unusual train huh?' Firo asked, clear evidence on his face that he was eager for it arrival, there were many people he really wanted to see.

'I've seen it once and it's overly ornamental' the youngest of Gandors answered

'I'd say it's kind of ostentatious'

'Ohh, I wanna see it even more now' not understanding a word of what Luck had said.

'That's too bad, there was an announcement a moment ago saying that The Flying Pussyfoot had a breakdown and all the passenger cars will be switched to another train' Ennis said quietly, upset that Firo would not be able to see the train.

'Huh! Are you serious?'

'The lead car will be switched with a smokeless electric engine before it reaches Manhattan so you won't be able to see the whole thing'

'Maybe so, but…what kind of person is this friend of yours Mazia' He quickly lost interest in the train, and changed topics. He was like a child, getting excited quickly and losing interest quickly, except of course when it came to a certain special person.

The serious but kind Mazia thought about it for a second before coming up an answer 'Ah yes, he tries to carry everything on his shoulders despite being so introverted'

'Ah, the type who wouldn't last long if they were a normal person huh?' This group of people had dark secrets that no one would have suspected.

'Claire's just like that but for the opposite reason, he's cheerful but far too stubborn' Berga said with clear annoyance.

Luck chuckled, 'If you're speaking of stubbornness then our Kelly definitely comes out as top'

'Hmph, that bitch does nothing but get angry over everything!'

Firo laughed 'But its fun to be around her'

'You're just saying that because you miss her food!' Berga said, pointing a finger at him, he could not understand what's so fun about being with a ticking time bomb. But he couldn't lie; the bitch had talent in cooking.

'Well I think that goes for everyone, she's spoiled our taste buds for good now, Keith let's not send her anywhere far ever again' Luck said jokingly, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

As usual Keith didn't say a word, just gave a small smile which disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Then there was announcement saying that a train had arrived, it was the train that left Chicago, and the group got up and eagerly walked towards the platform where their precious friends would arrive.

* * *

Okay that's the end of the prologue, now on with the main story which will mostly take part on the train, and then a few chapters which will flashback. Hopefully it's going well, im not the best of writers so please forgive any mistakes, or if the story isnt following right! I'll update asap, please keep reading and reviewing. Much Love :D x


	5. The Nightmare Begins

1931

It wasn't long after Kelly turned and left the conductor's room when she heard the sounds of distant gunfire.

_Oi,oi,oi! How the hell did someone manage to smuggle guns on the train! Wait! Is that a machine gun? Fuck! That damn orchestra, I knew they looked crooked, and that better not be coming from the dining cart! _

Kelly heaved a sigh and ran her fingers through her long ebony locks _guess this so called Rail Tracer will have to wait. _She quickened her pace, hoping that everyone was alright in the dining cart, she didn't really care for the most of the passengers but she liked Issac and Miria, and she admired Jacuzzi somewhat, and even though she didn't get along with Nice she did like her strength. She stopped when she saw someone running towards her, _a black suit? _He stopped in front of her, he had a tear stricken face, his eyes filled with tremendous fear, and he was panting and shaking. Something had undoubtedly petrified the man.

_He's wet himself? Oh boy. _Kelly stood there, calmly scrutinizing the man before her, soundlessly smoking her cigarette, its fumes billowing out of her mouth and curling into the air.

'T-they're all gone!' the man in black suddenly shouted. Kelly flinched back a bit, keeping a watchful eye on the man

'They just disappeared! Arghhh!' he shoved past Kelly, well would have if she hadn't side-stepped to the side, and ran frantically down the corridor screaming all the way.

_Where have I seen this scene before?_ Shaking her head she carried on her way, dropping her spent cigarette butt on the floor. After a short time she made her way to the next carriage and saw a very familiar face, it was a face she absolutely detested, if she wasn't scowling before she definitely is now

'Oh, it's you' Kelly said in a deadpan voice, lighting up yet another cigarette, the fresh nicotine flowing through a body, calming her down as she did not want to start something with the people in front of her.

Before Kelly, stood several men and a woman, all dressed in white and all sporting weapons, and the same 'I want to destroy' looks on their faces. The leader, Ladd Russo a highly violent but trained hit man for the Russo Family who loved shedding blood, it was the only reason why he was wearing white, 'so the blood will appear more beautiful' He gave a canine sneer, and took a step forward, brandishing his shotgun at the young woman in front of him.

'Well now, ain't this a wonderful surprise, what the hell is a Gandor **dog** like you doing on a train like this?' putting obvious emphasis on the word dog, the men behind him sniggering at the cook in white.

Kelly inhaled her cigarette, taking a puff, pulled it out of her mouth, and held it in her hand.

'Yeah I'm the cook of this train' with her cigarette in hand she pointed at them challengingly and asked,

'Why is a pile of dog shit on this train?' a cold smirk on her face, and placed the cigarette back between her rosy pink lips.

Ladd's smirk transformed into a glare 'Well, that's not very nice bitch cook' his voice low, and filled with murderous intent, his shotgun aimed right between Kelly's eyes. _I hate those eyes of hers, does pretty face think she can't die! I'll kill you right here right now bitch!. _

Kelly's eyes glowered angrily at him, daring him to pull the trigger, however as she chewed gently on the cigarette, she remembered Luck's words _'don't go round causing unnecessary fights, it causes us trouble and our friends die for no reason, and I know you can avoid a fight if you wanted to' _Kelly internally groaned, she really wanted to slice the men in her way but she didn't want to disappoint Luck.

'Say, has anyone died yet?'

Ladd blinked a few times, then hooking the shotgun over his shoulder, he said 'Well I killed a black suit, and one of my mates died, and another black suit died too but I don't know who or what killed him'

Kelly titled her head in puzzlement at this _'who or what' what does he mean by that? _

'Also I hear all three conductors are dead, is that true?'

'Yeah, they ain't getting up….wait, did you say three?'

'Yeah' he's says in a serious tone, Kelly had never spoken to him like this, this was indeed a first and abnormal since they often tried to kill each other ever since they met.

Kelly stepped to the side, letting the men in white brush past her, she overlooked the onslaught of insults and threatening jabs her way, she knew that they didn't stand a chance against her.

'So ya think Dune's dead? He was supposed ta be a conductor?'

_Dune? They put their own conductor in there? So is he the killer of the two conductors? _It did make sense as Ladd's crew were all crazy, they're likely to have a crazy manic like that. _But then again, he could be a victim meaning that conductor number 2 is the prime suspect now. _

Kelly scratched her head in irritation, she didn't know what the hell was going on, she just wanted to meet the Rail Tracer and stop the madness that was occurring in this train. She dropped her cigarette on the floor and crushed it beneath her foot, regretting it instantly, _Man they ain't gonna last long, not that they ever do._ Kelly gritted her teeth in annoyance, and placing her hands in her pockets, she carried on venturing down the train, wondering who she'll meet next.


	6. The Gandors' Day Out

This is a flashback chapter, information in the first paragraph is from wikipedia and light novels. Baccano is not mine

Enjoy :D

* * *

1929

It was a bright hot day in Manhattan, the streets packed with people on this fine day. Amongst this crowd of people were three men, all smartly dressed in their fine tailored three piece suits. They were the Gandors, who run a small mafia family in Little Italy, they inherited the family from their father, and they are known for their ruthlessness and fighting. They make their money through illegal distribution of alcohol, betting and own various casinos. Luck is the youngest of the brothers, and is the calm one out of the three, he himself stating that he does not fit the role of Mafiosi. The second eldest Berga, a violent man who is known for partaking in the mafia's dirty work, and the eldest brother, Keith a man of very few words, yet highly intimidating. Since the area they were in was their territory they weren't afraid that something would happen to them, but they were armed nonetheless.

A reason why they were out and about?

The brothers were hungry, they wanted good food, yes they could have easily hired a cook to make them delicious food however their last cook had ended up behind Mr Tick's door, a room where no one leaves alive. They have yet to find a new one that they could trust and so they entered a restaurant that had recently gotten popular, even celebrities were coming to the restaurant so it was worth coming here for a meal and hiring a possible cook who would be willing to work for them, well when they say 'willing' they really mean being extorted to work for them.

When they entered the restaurant, they were welcomed by a man in a tuxedo and brought to their seats, a waiter took their orders and they waited, drinking the free champagne, all three admiring the stylishness of the restaurant. It wasn't long before their food arrived, sirloin steak in white wine sauce with boiled vegetables; they all cut into their food and took a moment to savour the wonderful tastes that had erupted on their tongues. They carried on eating, enjoying each other's company and relishing the rare peaceful moment of no blood, thugs or violence.

Once they finished, Luck called out to one of the many waiters who nervously came rushing to his side, forcing a smile on his face, but Luck ignored this knowing they were only doing a job, but he had admiration for the cook who made this, and was planning to get, well force that cook to work for them too.

'Hello sirs, how can I help you?' immediately removing the dirty dishes, and cleaning away the table.

'I wish to pay my compliments to the one who cooked this delicious meal, would you be so kind as to call the chef out for me' a small smile on Luck's face.

'Um, well-'the man was nervous, he knew the cook wouldn't like this, she had stated before she hated meeting customers like this and that we were to decline, no matter what.

'Please, I insist' Luck beamed a flashing smile, and placed a fifty dollar bill into the waiter's front pocket, who gave a bow, and went off to fetch the cook.

'Luck what are you doing! You know the cook won't work for us, people know who are and what we do, plus why would anyone want to ditch this high class restaurant to work for the mob'

'Berga come on now, wouldn't it be great to eat this kind of food every day, and plus you never know what people secretly want' a small playful smile on his face he added 'and if persuasion doesn't work, I'm sure a visit from Mr Tick should the trick'

_And he reckons he isn't fit to be a part of the Mafia _Berga ordered more drinks, maybe a visit from Mr Tick won't be needed, he was pretty good at softening people up, literally.

Kelly was pissed, she was just doing what she wanted to do, and that was cooking! Why was she asked to leave her cooking to people who had no clue of what to do and meet a bunch of rich people! It irked her to no end! As she walked across the clean marble floor she took a deep breath, resisting the urge to get her cigarette out and walked towards the table that had requested her.

She beamed happily at all three men,

'Hello sirs, I heard you had requested to see me'

Luck's heart had suddenly fluctuated the moment he set his eyes on the woman in white, with her midnight blue eyes that sparkled like crystals, and snow white skin, a few dark curls falling around her face, almost rebelling against the tight bun on her head. Luck had never seen a woman so beautiful as her, and he noticed he wasn't the only one looking; men everywhere were glancing in their direction watching her stand elegantly.

He stood up, and taking her hand he kissed the soft creamy skin before reluctantly releasing it and in a low voice full of charm said 'Why hello, are you the one who made this delicacy?'

It took every muster of strength not to clobber the man to death when he took her hand; her jaw muscles were hurting as smiling wasn't something she often did,

'Yeah I am 'she managed to say, and Luck continued speaking, complimenting her food, and saying all sorts but Kelly wasn't listening, her smile faltered, as her lips eased back into a scowl. Her eyes fixated on two men who walked in, they looked suspicious, they weren't the kind of people who came to a high class restaurant like this, further evidence was the obviousness of the weapons they were hiding.

Luck ignored her blatant ignorance and continued, 'and so I have a proposition for…'

Kelly held a finger up, still looking at the two men that entered she distractingly said 'yeah, thanks for the compliments, go order dessert or something' dropping all polite etiquette and promptly walked away, leaving all three Gandors shocked. Berga made a grab for the cook, but she swiftly dodged to the side, catching his wrist, still paying attention at the men at the entrance, then she suddenly let go and dashed across the room, and gave a flying kick to one of the men who entered, before he could grab his gun and start threatening customers. She stomped on him for good measure, while his companion flustered about but before he could take his weapon out, Kelly gave him a deafening back hand across the face, and he was down for the count within seconds.

Security rushed on scene, and they threw the men out while the waiters, cooks and chefs had all come out and were calming and apologizing to the customers who were all still seated, none of them fazed as the flying cook had saved the day, if anything they thought it was quite entertaining, it was a shame that other people didn't see that.

A pot-bellied man signalled to Kelly to follow and she did, knowing what was going come next.

'You're fired!' he screeched at her, and then turning his back on the cook, he stomped back upstairs.

Kelly made no obvious reaction; the only indication that the news had upset her was the slight twitching of a finger wanting a cigarette.

She got her revenge when she destroyed half the kitchen and threatened them not to ever use her recipes, they were her recipes she didn't want them using it when she wasn't working there. It was night when she finally left the restaurant, though the day was warm, the night had turned quite chilly, she tighten her scarf round her neck, and buttoned up her long black coat,

_Well there goes another one _it wasn't the first time something like this happened, nor would it be the last. Kelly lit up a cigarette, and stood there in the moon light, allowing the smoke to do wonders to her nerves, yet wreaking havoc on her body.

'Hello miss'

Kelly turned to the direction of the voice, it was a young man, must be the same age as her or older, she also noticed two other men who stood further back behind the young man talking to her.

Kelly looked at the man suspiciously, watchful for any actions that she would deem violent.

'Hey, did ya want something?' arching a eyebrow

Luck titled his head to one side, and asked 'I can't believe I'm gonna say this but you don't know who we are, do you?'

It was Kelly's turn to be surprised, she knew these men? But she has no recollection of ever meeting them. She pondered really hard about it and finally came to a conclusion.

'Ah, you're the ones who called me out in the restaurant-ah' she had suddenly looked crestfallen; she was reminded how she was now unemployed. _Fuck! and it was a good paying job too, it's gonna be awhile before some posh place takes me in, well maybe that's for the best, places like that don't suit me at all._

'You know, we're looking for a cook' he said this softly but Kelly heard it clear as rain.

Kelly took a step forward, praying she didn't hear wrong 'You wanna hire me? Ya have a restaurant?'

Luck chuckled at this, 'No not exactly, I'm Luck Gandor, and these are my brothers Berga and Keith Gandor, I'm sure you heard of these names before?'

'Nah never heard of ya' she said promptly

All three brothers shared the same look of surprise, 'Really? Let me enlighten you, the Gandors are a small mafia family, I'm sure even you know what that means?' Luck said calmly.

Kelly glared at him, glancing ever so often at the two behind, she growled 'You threatening me or something?'

'No, I'm not' Luck said firmly 'just stating who we were, so listen up! Work as our cook, keep everything you see and hear a secret, maybe with your skills you can do a bit of 'clean up' jobs, just offer whatever price you want, and we'll give it to you after we've worked out a contract'

Kelly took a puff of smoke, and watched how the smoke lazily curled into the air, before looking back at Luck,

'What do ya mean by contract?'

'You can work for us, and we'll give you a salary you can name the price, but of course you'll be with the family till you die' he said the last bit a cold smirk

_Hmm,so I don't go off blabbing your secrets, _Kelly didn't know what to do, she knew these guys wanted an answer now, she needed money but she didn't want to work for these bastards forever. She had a dream to fulfil. That's when it clicked!

'I want my own restaurant, with a highly trained staff, including funds needed to advertise and market the restaurant, not to mention funds for ingredients, spices, equipment and utensils, so how would that work in this contract of yours'

Luck thought about it, 'How about you work for us for five years as our cook, and not only that you do a couple of assassination jobs on the side, and yes you get everything you just asked, however we get 20% of whatever profit you make'

_Hmph, I don't like the sound of giving away 20% to them but if it means I'm getting my own restaurant then maybe it's worth the trouble._

'So do we have a deal?' He stood before the cook, and held his hand out

Kelly frowned up at him, questioning if she could truly trust him, but then thought to hell with it, and firmly grasped the hand 'It's a done deal' she said this with a smirk.

'Welcome to the family'

* * *

Yeaaah this chapter went longer then i thought it would, not sure whether to do a 1929 chapter or 1931 chapter next. well let's see what my mind says aha!

Keep reviewing please! :D


	7. Things Just Got A Whole Lot Worse

1931

The train was quiet, way too quiet. Light would flicker on and off randomly in different carriages, as if something terrifying was making its way down the train. Black suits, as well as white suits were being left for dead. A bulging mass of red and black with a Cheshire cat like smirk was the last thing any of the men saw before they ended up soaking in their own blood. The train was indeed being slowly devoured by a monster.

While the cook was making her way down the train, Jacuzzi and his gang of miscreants were busy, what with losing Nick for a while and then the brief happy reunion when they found him in a cargo room, abandoned by the black suits and, you could say that the white suits left him too which wasn't very nice of them. Nick concluded that this train was a gathering for all the fucked up, crazy people in America, the cook undeniably fit the criteria of fucked up craziness, so did the black suits, and the white suits he met earlier. However though, there were a few others who would fit Nick's description of 'crazy' that he had yet to meet.

While getting the low down from Nick about what had happened to him, and who he met, Nice noticed the gentle pooling of what was obviously blood coming out from under the door. Before they could react to the blood, the door had suddenly swung open and they all came face to face to Ladd Russo, who had the obligation to assassinate Jacuzzi as he was a part of the Russo family. However, he had other matters on his mind, and simply stated,

'I ain't got time to play with you, but it'll be interesting the next time we meet' turning his back on the gang, and headed for the conductor's room up ahead, his posse in white following him.

'Yeah, we got things to do too, but I look forward to the next time we meet' Jacuzzi said in a voice that was a 360 degree change from his usual whimpering voice, his eyes shining with a rare fiery spark.

'Lucky he seemed interested in the conductor's room' said Nick, placing his knife back into his pocket.

Jacuzzi suddenly dropped his hard demeanour and reverted back to his crying self again,

'Ahhh, wait! No-no they can't go there! Kelly was in the conductor's room!' recalling the scene of the cook in the dark room.

'Ah really, well she should be okay' Nice flicked her hair over her shoulder, breathing out a sigh, she didn't think any of the Russo Family would be on a train like this, and she agreed with Nick that they were lucky.

'Sh-Should! What if the Rail Tracer eats her?'

'Ya know, I'd feel sorry for the Rail Tracer if it met with her, cuz she'll probably make a meal outta of it' a playful smirk on her face.

'Shuushh Nice! What if it hears and comes after us and then her! Do-don't get it mad!' Jacuzzi was looking around wildly as if making sure they hadn't been heard, but froze when he saw the large puddle of blood. He approached the door, frightened at what could be behind it, and his friends waited behind him to open the door. They all took a deep breath; the air was thick with tension,

'Well, ain't ya gonna open it?' the words cutting the tension like knife

Jacuzzi screamed like a girl, while the rest took up fighting stances or weapons, when they realised who it was they gave a breath of relief, though their hearts were still hammering in their chests, cheeks slightly flushed from embarrassment.

Kelly gave a lopsided, cocky smile, lifting her arms lazily in the air,

'Yo, it's just me, chill would ya' beaming at them, she found their reaction cute, _well they're just brats, they still have lots more to learn, _she couldn't wait for them to grow, and flourish into a more powerful gang, having power meant they would stay safe. It also meant she didn't have to keep an eye on them behind Luck's back, which she felt a tad guilty about, _but for some reason or another I can't leave them be. _Kelly didn't know if it was pity that caused her to look after them, it could very well border along some sort of affection for them not that Kelly would ever willingly admit that she held those sorts of emotions.

'Why the hell you still alive?' Nice growled, trying to save face from her previous actions, which weren't all that bad, this train had some dangerous people on board so it's natural to be cautious.

Her thoughts that she cared for them shattered immediately 'A reason why I shouldn't be? Huh bomb freak?' Kelly snarled angrily, glowering at the one eyed girl. The temperature suddenly rising to boiling point,

'Oi, ladies calm down would ya? This is a bad time ya know?' Nick said timidly, trying to diffuse the situation.

Nice 'hmphed' in annoyance and looked away from Kelly, _how childish. _Kelly turned her attention to Jacuzzi who flinched at her hard gaze through her messy fringe.

'He didn't do anything to you did he?'

It a took a moment for Jacuzzi to get what she was asking, and said 'Y-eah, I'm good thanks, what about you? Th-they didn't hurt you?'

Kelly glared back at the direction she came from, as if trying shoot daggers down the corridor, 'Ah them, they wouldn't be able to do anything even if they tried, seems like they have something else on their minds'

And with no warning, Kelly approached the door, turned the doorknob, and stepped in on another familiar scene of blood, blood and more blood. The room was shadowy, save for the beam of moonlight coming in from the wide open carriage doors; the room was freezing from the harsh blow of the train speeding against the wind. It really wasn't any different from the conductor's room, except there was half a man's body in the middle of the room, his other half no way to be seen. _Even this room got repainted, even got added ornaments _noting the insides sprawled here and there on the floor, talk about lovely right? Kelly reached for her pockets for a cigarette when her honed instincts kicked in, and she suddenly dodged to the side but immediately dropped her guard when she saw that she just avoided blood dripping on her. _Dripping?_ She looked up, her blue eyes widening in surprise at the amount of blood on the ceiling, she took a step back to avoid another blood drop.

Movement from behind made her aware of Jacuzzi's presence, she guessed that he was frozen in shock.

She wasn't wrong; Jacuzzi was totally frozen in place, his thoughts were going haywire _A-all this blood! How? Did-did the Ra-Rail Tracer do this? We're all, all gonna die! Half a body? Is that his insides!_

Nice heard the sounds of something dripping and gasped when she looked up 'How the hell did so much blood get up there?'

'Maybe the monster sucked him through the ceiling but he was too fat, so he left the top half behind' Kelly said with no hint of humour, making a note of everything in the room with her eyes.

Jacuzzi recoiled back with high pitched 'Eeek! Are you serious! It-it can do that!'

Nick ran off to throw up outside an open window

'Kelly! Even for a joke that wasn't funny!' Nice wasn't sure if she was supposed to believe the cook, there's no way something like a monster existed, right?

'I wasn't exactly tryna ta be funny' she said quietly, observing the scene before her, she brought her finger to her chin, and closed her eyes trying to imagine what happened here

_Train tracks again? Something came in from the outside through the carriage door, _there were flecks of blood on the door, and on the floor near the door,_ it held the man against the train tracks, until it shredded him up to his waist, then threw him back in, explaining the blood getting up there, meaning whoever or whatever did this had strength, agility, and wasn't exactly tidy when it came to killing. Hmmm? _Kelly titled her head, opening her eyes looking up at the celling _Sounded awfully familiar, could the killer by any chance be __**him**__? _She would have pondered more about this new conclusion she came to, but Nick had said something that punctured her thoughts right there,

'Hey guys, I think there's something rolling about out there'

Everyone but Kelly rushed out to Nick's window, and just as Nick started his countdown, Kelly had walked out of the room, opened her own window. By the time Nick finished his countdown, Kelly pushed her head through the window, the harsh wind slapping across her face, forcing her eyes to close but she kept them open long enough to see a red blur fly up and disappear over the train. She chuckled, she was getting excited more and more, she couldn't wait any longer.

'Is that…the R-Rail Tracer?'

'I don't see it anymore'

'Let's go up and see'

'Are you sure Jacuzzi? What if the Rail Tracer is up there? What do ya think Kelly?' Nick turned to the cook for advice.

'Kelly?'

'W-where she go!'

'It-it's the Rail Tracer! It took her!'

She was nowhere in sight.


	8. Becoming Popular

Finally some fighting! Not very good with fight scenes but hopefully its alright. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Becoming Popular

1929

The beeping noise of the alarm woke Kelly up, half her face buried in the soft pillow; she glanced at the clock, turning the alarm off with a lazy arm. She got up slowly still groggy from sleep and yawned widely, stretching and twisting to shake out the cracks in her shoulders and back. Before collapsing back into the warmness of her duvet, her eyes trying hard to resist the urge to sleep some more, but she eventually plodded her way to the bathroom to get ready for work. She decided then that she was not a morning person, she admitted to herself that if anyone tried to kill her now she'd just admit defeat, she yawned again.

It's been ten months since Kelly started working as the head chef for the Gandors, and you'll be surprised to know that she actually enjoyed working for them, but with her high pride and stubbornness she would never admit this though. Initially she thought she would end up being fired, but it was good to be waking up without the constant worry of losing her job due to her short temper. On her first day at working at their base she witnessed at least three different brawls amongst fellow subordinates who gotten violent over the tiniest of disagreements. Best thing was they didn't even get fired, Keith pretty much ignored them, where Luck would just watch and laugh, Berga well…Berga would cheer them on but if it got too much then he would just put a stop to it himself. You never messed with Berga, so the fighting would stop pretty quickly. Ultimately, it wasn't long before Kelly was clashing with certain members of the family such as Berga. But Luck took it upon himself to stop a fight between Berga and Kelly, which wasn't too hard as Kelly pretty much did what she was told to, especially when Luck was the one giving orders. The cook had come to respect Luck referring to him as 'Boss' and carrying his orders without a single word of protest but, Kelly had her reasons for being submissive.

Not only had they given her a job, but a small one bedroom apartment room, which was round the corner of the Gandors' base. Kelly figured it was a way to keep an eye on her, not that she cared. They had a spare key too as she often came in and saw various things left for her such as assassination orders, or weapons which she never touched. The first however, being a box which Kelly was highly suspicious off, she wasn't familiar with the way Mafia ran things but heard rumours about them such as chopping people up and sending their body parts to people who were next or something like that. But since the box was not drenched in blood she opened it and saw that it was filled with clothes, but when she saw what the clothes were she decided that she'd rather have a bloody body part.

Kelly left the bathroom, a towel tied round her hair and she approached the closet, grimacing at the uniform that was hanging on the door, it's been ten months and she still hadn't accepted it. But she got dressed anyway, putting her arms through the sleeves of a white, crisp clean shirt which was rather long to Kelly's annoyance, but she buttoned it all the way to the top. She then wrapped the red bowtie round her neck and tucked it neatly beneath the collar. The white pants were next; Kelly hated these the most, mostly because they were very skin hugging, but nonetheless she put them on, and tucked the end of the shirt into it before zipping it up. Lastly, she slipped her head through the halter neck apron, grabbed the ribbons at either side and brought it round her waist and she tied a secure bow knot behind.

She removed the towel, it was still wet but she didn't care much for her hair since it had a mind of its own, strands of hair that couldn't decide whether to be straight or curly, soft long curls randomly here and there. She looked in the mirror, glaring at the reflection for a minute or so before tousling her hair and making a side parting with her hands, she undid a few of the top buttons on her shirt, and pulled at the bow tie, loosening it, and untucked her shirt. She was going for a certain look.

She looked at the mirror and sighed, anything she did to it didn't change the fact that it looked more like a maid's uniform than a chef's, it wasn't frilly per say but it didn't look rigid and refined as a cook's uniform should be, especially for a head chef. _Hell! Even waitresses wouldn't be wearing such an undignified thing!_ She struggled against the strong desire to rip the apron off and tear it up into many pieces; she clenched her teeth, and looked away from the mirror. She did say something to Luck but he laughed it off saying it was her imagination _but no matter what you say, this is clearly something a fucking chambermaid would wear! _But the Gandors spent quite a bit on a bulk order of this uniquely tailored uniform so she couldn't really protest as much as she would have liked. So in order to exact revenge, she wore it as she wanted to hence the untidy look.

Kelly threw on her long grey coat, so damn glad that it would conceal her humiliating clothes when she was out on the street, not that it mattered since work was just round the corner but she had an errand to run before going to work, to pick up some spices from a very special market which was quite a walk away.

She soon left the Gandor territory, which was not a problem as she was confident she could take care of herself. _It's not like I'm a big shot Mafioso or something._ She continued walking down the street, her mind conjuring up new recipes and meals that she had yet to make, unaware of the flirty looks or menacing glares from men around her. She unintentionally brought a lot of attention to herself, what with her model-like beauty which made her stand out amongst the streets and recognisable. But more importantly, her sudden involvement with the Gandors had caused her name to be spread throughout the American underworld like wildfire. Still, not a lot was known about her, which would explain the two information brokers who were following her, hoping to learn something about the rumoured 'Killer Maid'

She turned left into an alleyway which led to the market, turning a blind eye to the putrid stench of filth and rotting food she continued her way. It wasn't too long when she befell across a scene of five men giving a real pounding to a young lad who had curled up on the floor, she could hear the sobbing and gasping of their victim. But that wasn't her problem, her real problem was that they were in her way, so she stood there, lighted a cigarette and waited for them to notice her presence. She didn't wait long before one of the men stopped, and shot a glare at Kelly, the others stopped too. The man looked the woman up and down, licking his lips at how enticing and fragile she looked,

'What's a lovely kitten like you doing here?' he purred at her, his men grinning widely from ear to ear.

'You're in my way, so beat it' Kelly said casually, looking to the side as if he wasn't even worth her time to look at.

Huh!' his voice laced with hot anger, the man came up right to her face,

'I didn't hear ya the first time lady, mind repeating that again! Seemed like ya wanted to come over to my place and have a bit of fun' leering down at her, feeling his trousers becoming tighter all of a sudden.

Kelly still didn't look at him, she was not impressed by him and decided he wasn't a worthy oppenent,

'Are ya deaf or something? I said beat it!' her anger was steadily rising, but it hadn't reached boiling point just yet.

The group of five were starting to close around her, eager to have their way with the young woman who was acting tough.

'No-no stop let her go!' wheezed the beaten young lad on the floor, attempting to crawl towards them.

The man turned and stared down at the boy,

'Run along now, be glad this kitten came just as we were getting of bored of ya' giving the man on the floor, a mocking wave. He turned his head back to the cook, but a tightly clenched fist collided under his jaw, and pressed forward with an enormous amount of force,

'GUGGHHH' he choked out, he flew into the air, over the lad on the floor, and crashed into a garbage can. His four comrades ran to his side and gulped at the scene, his mouth had undergone a unique transformation, lips had already doubled in size, several teeth were missing, and his jaw wasn't straight at all. He was unconscious too.

The young man was in shock, he was sure that something appallingly bad was gonna happen to the lady, but he saw her take a step forward and give a powerful blow the man.

'I told ya didn't I? I said ta move it!' crushing her spent cigarette beneath her foot. Her anger had reached boiling point and was bubbling and erupting.

'You-you bitch! What the hell did you do?' The four men all stood up, facing the cook.

Kelly's scowl turned into an evil smirk, her eyes twinkling with enjoyment,

'Oh? You wanna go? Come at me then! I'll crush ya inta fine dust' cracking her knuckles threateningly.

The men weren't fazed at all; they all rushed forward at once.

The young lad could only stare in awe as the cook went on an unforeseen rampage; she stepped to the side, evading the first punch and caught the man's wrist in a vice like grip, with a lift of her elbow she shattered the man's arm into pieces. He screamed in pain begging the girl to let go, which she did throwing him to the side as if he was just trash. Her face was emotionless, her eyes cold as ice and uncaring as her knuckles crashed into the soft, delicate flesh of the next man, sending him face first to the ground with just one powerful punch.

She turned her attention to the third man cowering on the floor, but he stood up and threw dust in her face, a desperate attempt to obscure her vision, she ignored the itchy feeling in her eyes and took a step forward, her fist flying straight ahead. She smirked when she felt contact with the soft tissue of skin, she had hit her target. She pulled her arm back, ignoring the guttural screams of pain and wiped her eyes on her coat sleeve, however while she was wiping her eyes, the last man came up from behind and grabbed her, holding her in place. The man in front recovered, taking out a switchblade, aiming it at Kelly with a crazy smile on his face,

'Ya bitch! I'm gonna kill ya good! Then I'll go right ahead and fuck your pretty dead body!' the man's right eye was half closed and a bruise was already blossoming around it. He was livid.

Kelly however, just looked bored; she brought her head up harshly, crashing it up against the man's jaw, causing him to bite his tongue almost in half. While he was yowling in pain, his grip loosened on the girl which Kelly took advantage off, and used the man behind her as leverage so she was able bring her body up, her legs locking around the neck of the man in front of her. She twisted her body 360 degrees in the air, breaking the neck that was secure in her legs in several places. Grabbing the shoulders of the man who was behind her, she then used the strength of her lower body and abominable muscles and brought her whole body upright and performed the perfect handstand on the shoulders of the second man, and flipped right over him, landing on her feet behind him.

The man looked back nervously; he was now terrified of the girl, and so ran away, screaming about monsters and other ridiculous things.

Kelly had suddenly found that breathing was a bit harder than usual, but she hadn't even dropped a sweat. She turned around, flicking her long hair over her shoulder, and took a napkin from her coat pocket to wipe the blood off her hands.

The youngster laid on the floor flabbergast, he couldn't believe what he saw, she moved like an acrobat at a circus, and was really, really strong. He always thought his girlfriend was strong for a girl but this lady here was on another level. Don't tell his girlfriend that however. He gingerly got up, and wobbly walked towards the woman, wincing in pain with each step.

'H-hey, um miss?' Kelly unnoticed him, and continued wiping her hands, she really thought she had held back but it was evident from her blood stained hands that she didn't really. She suddenly twisted round, _hmmm strange, I could have sworn someone was watching me_, Kelly continued staring down the alleyway, wondering if it was her imagination, _well if there was, what's the worst that could happen _Kelly groaned internally when she saw an image of Luck, _Yeaaah, I ain't too keen on getting another long winded speech about how the family is important and so forth and yada yada yada! _

'U-m are you okay?' Kelly stop her mental rambling, and turned her head towards him so quickly he recoiled back in shock, tripping clumsily and fell on the floor, his body shuddering in pain.

'Ah! Ouch! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't hit me!' the boy cried out, Kelly was stunned when she saw the sword tattoo on his face, it was something she never seen before and she found it sort of cool. She opened her mouth to stay something when a large crowd of people had suddenly appeared, encircling her and the teenager.

She gave a quiet groan, it was just one problem after another, all she wanted was get to the market, then get to work.

* * *

Will be continued on the next chapter

Review please! Critcisms are welcomed, but dont be too harsh ahaha!

go to my deviantart profile (krazykiwi123) to see some pictures of my OC

Much Love People! x

Come on guys! I need reviews or my motivation to continue writing goes down! I only have my stats page to motivate me. Pretty please gwuys *puppy eyes*


	9. Confrontation

**This is quite a bloody chapter, you have been warned!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Thank You All Who Reviewed! Reviews make stories happen! :D  
**

* * *

1931

She was running, her footsteps thundering across the roof the train, bounding over the gaps between each carriage. Eventually she slowed to a stop, squinting against the harsh wind, and thick smoke from the train's puffing engine. _Damn!_ She had lost sight of the red blur who couldn't be any one else but the Rail Tracer. She stood there, slowly getting her breath back from the earlier vigorous exercise of climbing through the window, and crawling along the carriage's side and running which she did effortlessly. She took a step forward completely disregarding the group of men in white suits who were around her, they were having fun throwing black suits off the train, but their faces practically lit up like a child at a candy shop when Kelly arrived, another toy for them to play with.

'Hey doll face, you wanna dance with us?' one of them said, sneering at her, licking his knife.

Spinning round slowly, she concentrated her attention on the man, a cigarette already in her mouth, smoking it nonchalantly, the fumes blowing out through her nose. Her thick black hair whirling uncontrollably in the air, wrapping around her like they had a mind of their own. She was like a ghost, standing there in front of the colossal silvery white orb of the moon, with her bleach white apron curling in the wind, and her illuminating snow white skin. It was an eerie yet somehow tranquil scene.

The man and his friends were laughing, their thoughts as one. The woman was a slender, porcelain doll, so fragile she would break so easily and hell did they love breaking things. The man with the knife rushed at her, his arm extended out in front of him, ready to grab the silent ghost woman, who didn't move. Or so it seemed.

'Guuhgggh' the man stopped in his tracks, the arm that was stretched out fell to his side, fingers twitching. He just stood there, wavering slightly.

'Oi! What's wrong?' a fellow, potbellied white suit scuttled around to see why his comrade had stopped; he was speechless at what he saw. A knife was protruding out of the man's opened mouth; his eyes had rolled to the back of his head, blood streaming down from his eyes, nose and mouth, trickling onto the floor. The man was gurgling, choking on the amount of blood that was rushing down his throat. His life was slowly withering away and he tottered back, crashing to the ground, unmoving.

The second man twisted round to look at the ghostly girl who was still standing there, unmoving. Her eyes were hidden behind her thick fringe of hair, covering her face in darkness, and all you could see was the orange flare at the tip of a cigarette which was stuck between pearl white smirking teeth. She hadn't moved but the presence around her was…frightening, like she had become a monster. _Could it be that this girl was the monster? She must be using shadows, a devil woman! A-a monster!_

He fell back on his bottom in fear, his fear made him realise that he was out of his league and that he should run away from the woman. Though the same couldn't be said for his comrades as their fear of the woman made them irrational, overriding all logical thoughts, ignoring the survival instinct to flee. They all rushed Kelly at once, hoping that attacking as a group will stop the woman in white.

Kelly bit down on her cigarette and waited for the assault; she dodged all the oncoming attacks one by one, swiping at the air with a curved blade that appeared out of nowhere. A man tackled her but he failed as Kelly soared over him, she was like an angel with her apron billowing behind her, and she landed, crouched on the floor like a cat. Her beautifully crafted, red and black knife in her hand, the blade bloody but no one was cut. Yet. The man was unexpectedly showered in blood, squinting through the spray of red he saw the heads off his comrades threatening to fall off their necks, all crashing to the ground or falling off the train. The man freaked and lost it at the sudden goriness, he reached into his jacket taking out a gun, he decided he'll avenge his friends and take out this 'monster'. He aimed the gun at the woman's face, when blood suddenly exploded from his neck, and he collapsed on his knees, his life source flowing from his neck. His last thought was how Ladd would be able to kill the monster in white, and through blurry, eyes he saw that not a single drop of blood had fallen on her ivory clothes. _Doesn't she know? Blood appears more beautiful on white clothes. _

The potbellied man was still on the floor, pissing himself, he witnessed an absolute nightmare. All his friends were slaughtered ruthlessly and he couldn't even begin to fathom how, and the woman was so calm acting as if she didn't murder a bunch of people, she merely whipped her knife to her side, flicking the blood of the blade.

He was about to back away when his heart froze, and his eyes bulged out of their sockets in terror. Something red and ominous slowly clambered from the side of the carriage, it reached out and pulled the imbedded knife from the first causality's mouth, its ruby eyes glowing menacingly, an obvious grin on its face as it stared at the back of the cook. _Another monster? No-way! This train is haunted!_

_They went down so quickly, I shouldn't have bothered with them. _Kelly sighed, and took out her cigarette, puffing smoke up into the air, which instantly disappeared in the rush of the wind. She then sensed another presence, a wide beaming smile fell across her face, and she tossed the cigarette, and gripped her curved knife tightly. _Finally! _

Suddenly there was a sudden ring of two blades coming together; sparks flying as white and red finally faced each other, both silhouettes supporting manic smirks as their knives crashed into one another, again and again. Kelly dove into the air, attempting to get a one over on the red monster; she landed behind it and taking a step forward she propelled forward, the knife about to sink into the soft flesh any second. But she was too slow; the Rail Tracer also flew into the air, and with a rotation of his body he gave a powerful kick, his shoe connecting with Kelly's chin. She winced in pain, eyes closing. _Shoe? _Kelly frowned at that thought as she flung across the roof of the train, blood trickling down her chin she rolled off the side, but with a stab of her curved blade sinking deep into the metal of the carriage she saved herself from falling to her death.

She attempted to climb back up, but she stopped when she saw Nice and Nick being hauled down the corridor by black suits. _Those damn brats! What the hell are they doing? How could they get caught so quickly? I left them like a second ago! _Kelly rolled her eyes in disbelief; she would go back for them later, she had a fight to settle. But she was disappointed that the Rail Tracer wasn't a real monster, he was a conductor and he was someone she sadly knew. She clambered over and stood up, spitting blood out of her mouth before scowling furiously at the crimson man before her who was smirking. A smirk Kelly had always found infuriating. _He's..he's gotten stronger! Damn him! Since when? And why is he here? Business? For how long? _Kelly wasn't sure whether to be thrilled or angry that the man before her was going to be back in Manhattan, he had always stirred a tempest of emotions within Kelly. Something which he knew and was proud of.

They faced each other, waiting for the other to make the first move; this fight wasn't over, not by a long shot. Meanwhile the potbellied man couldn't watch any longer and pointed his gun at the woman hoping to take at least one monster down, he aimed with shaky hands.

_Bang! _Kelly turned her head when the gun went off, and she escaped death narrowly a second time, the bullet grazing her left cheek, drawing blood. Kelly's attention turned to the snivelling waste of a man who was sitting in a mess of his own fluids; tears, sweat, snot and urine. Quivering terribly.

'Ya know? Ya could have survived if ya walked away' Kelly said calmly, letting the blood trickle down her face. Then a bloody hand gripped her chin and yanked her face into an awkward position, the so called monster was staring at the cut intensely, his blood stained face filled with concern. He continued scrutinizing the tiny cut, ignoring the violent flailing punches, and the stream of profanity from the cook. Satisfied that the cook would survive, he turned his smouldering cold eyes at the man.

'Ya got a lot of balls to go about harming what's mine! If any one's going ta make her bleed, it's me' his voice was laced with scorching anger, low and murderous and deadly serious. His eyes twinkling evilly at the potbellied man who started shrieking for help, and soon enough black suits and white suits were climbing out of windows.

'…that's kind of creepy' Kelly mumbled ignoring the cold shiver that ran up her spine, as if she would willingly allow him to make her bleed. _Ridiculous_. She turned her back on the man in red, lighting up a cigarette. _He'll be fine, though the_ _same can't be said for some frickin' annoying brats. _The cook in white vanished, as the night was filled with the sounds of blood curling screams and flesh being ripped apart, a sea of blood dripping down the sides of the carriage, bodies being tossed off the train, disappearing into the night.

* * *

**Finally! They meet! Don't worry their story will be explained in due time! **

**Much Love! xx**


	10. First Impressions

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

1929

A large crowd of people had suddenly appeared, encircling her and the teenager. Kelly gave a quiet groan, it was just one problem after another, all she wanted was to get to the market, then get to work.

She took a look around and saw that the people round her were kids; they had to be younger than her as she was only twenty two,

'G-guys!' the boy on the floor cried out, his eyes brimming with tears of happiness

_So, they're friends of his huh? _Kelly took out a cigarette from her coat pocket, lighting it and took a long drag on it before blowing out the grey smoke into the air. She stood there, still as a statue, cigarette in mouth, hands in her pockets, knowing that any sudden moves on her part will cause a storm. She could feel the murderous stares from the ring of juveniles, all wielding various weapons such as baseball bats, crowbars, knifes and lead pipes. _Definitely must not cause a storm. _There was no debate that Kelly was a trained, and highly skilled fighter, able to fight in the worst of situations but without her favourite weapons at hand, there was no way she would be able to fight her way out. They had weapons and numbers on their side, not to mention they would fight dirty too. So she kept her cool, and waited to see what happened next.

She heard footsteps approaching her and the boy with the tattoo; it was a girl, a girl with an eye patch, a badly scarred girl with an eye patch. Kelly sure as hell was seeing a lot of culture shocks today. As the girl got closer, Kelly could smell the intense scent of gunpowder from her, the girl was a bomb maker, _a bad one at that_ as Kelly's eyes lingered on the burns that marred the girl's skin. The girl gave Kelly a glare of immense hatred, her glasses shining eerily in the dark alleyway.

'Jacuzzi ya okay?' her voice sweet and soft, kneeling in front of the young lad.

'Y-yeah I am, thanks for coming' a slight blush on his cheeks.

'Wow she really did a number on you huh?'

Both Kelly and Jacuzzi had the same confused look, and were sharing the same thoughts,_ She? _

Kelly felt the air change when someone powerful stood behind her; she peered over her shoulder, eyes slowly making their up over a giant body, his eyes shining dangerously. This was not good. Kelly had to make things clear,

'Look kid, I think you've reached some sorta misunderstanding over here' her eyes still examining the young man in a wrestler's body behind her.

'~Oh, I don't think I have~' Nice said in a sing song voice.

'Ni-Nice wait, you got it all wrong-'Jacuzzi started coughing up blood, _shit! _he was really injured but he needed to get the situation straight but it was too late. Nice nodded, and Donny lifted his colossal arm, and swung it down hard and fast, aiming for Kelly.

It was too late avoid the attack; she had no choice but to take it, discarding her coat she twirled round. Donny was distracted by the black cloth that flew into the air giving Kelly time to brace herself against the impact, by shifting her legs apart, knees slightly bent and arms poised ready to catch. Just in time when Donny's arm struck her, causing a shockwave of wind and dust.

Jacuzzi and Nice squinted against the mini sandstorm, and while the dust was settling Jacuzzi closed his eyes feeling terrible that the lady would now be a human pancake. The lady had risked her life to save him, tears starting streaming down his face and he wanted to throw up when he heard Nice's voice, filled with bewilderment and a hint of fear.

'I-I-I don't believe it' she said in a hushed voice, her single eye open in surprise.

Jacuzzi opened his eyes and was once again stunned by an unbelievable sight, the lady had stopped Donny's fist with just her bare arms. Which was truly something as Donny was the strongest member in Jacuzzi's gang. _There's no way she's human!_

_Fuck! I can't hold up against for this much longer! _A bead of sweat trickled down Kelly's cheek; she blocked the fist, but she suffered loss of feeling in both her arms from taking the brunt of the force. Her body was screaming for relief, wanting the pain to stop. Her legs were shaking under the pressure of withstanding the collision; it wasn't long before she collapsed onto one knee. _Aw hell no, I ain't fainting here! _She had bitten her cigarette so hard she could taste the tar and tobacco, she spat it out and gritted her teeth and pushed up against the arm with a fiery determination. Slowly but surely bringing herself to standing position, a small smirk on her face.

'Heh!...you ain't…that big of a person…' _Shit! I'm blacking out! I'm gonna pass out at this rate! _

'D-Donny let her go! She's a good person!' Jacuzzi screamed, he wasn't going to let his friends do something awful._ I didn't think she was a maid. A maid can fight like this?_

Kelly was grateful for the boy finally stepping up and telling it how it is. Donny withdrew his arm, speechless that someone like this woman stopped him. Kelly stood there, slightly hunched over, her breathing shallow and shaky. Dark circles appearing under her eyes from the stress her body had been put through, how she wished she could sit down but her pride would never allow her to look so pathetic in front of a crowd this big. She took a deep shuddering breath, and reached into her pocket, standing straight on legs that felt like jelly. She lit the cigarette, ignoring her shaking hands, and relished on the calming toxins that spread throughout her body. For the first time in years she dreaded working in the kitchen, cooking puts quite a toll on the body which Kelly was used to but after today, her exhausted body wouldn't be able to keep it together. She groaned, she really messed up.

'L-listen guys! She saved my life from the real guys that beat me up!' addressing the crowd who were stunned into silence, their weapons had at some point been dropped to the floor, all eyes on the cook, shining in pure awe.

_Now that he mentions it, where did they go?_ _Only one guy ran away so they should be unconscious somewhere. _Kelly looked around, wiping sweat off her forehead on the back of her sleeve, still breathing heavily, the pain still there but bearable. She couldn't see them as she bent down, wincing as she picked her coat of the floor, dusting it down and swung it over her shoulder, but she thought nothing of it.

'Yo, is it alright if I go now? I got to get to work now, oh but I need spices so I'll be heading in that direction' and she starting walking, coat slung over her shoulder, hands in her pockets.

'Um-yeah sure, ah wait!' Jacuzzi struggled to get up, leaning on Nice, he called to the cook's back.

She looked back, narrowing her eyes, 'Um thanks and I'm sorry' he wasn't so scared of those piercing blue eyes, and somehow he found them comforting in a way.

'Yeah well its nothing,' she tossed over her shoulder and carried on her way.

'Take care of yerself kid, not many people have the balls to help ya when you got enemies like them' giving a wave over her shoulder, not looking back. Jacuzzi thought the lady was too cool, and he was disappointed to let her go without catching her name. Well there were ways to find people in this city and the woman shouldn't be too difficult to find. But first he needed a trip the hospital.

Kelly emerged out of the alleyway, and turned right, she eventually slowed to a stop and placing her back to the wall. She slid down to the floor, all her strength gone. She looked up at the sky, cigarette dangling in her mouth, the smoke surrounding her in white swirls. While waiting for her body to recharge she was thinking that she had to hide this from the Gandors. They wouldn't be happy that she had started something outside the family, on turf that wasn't theirs.

Her view of the blue sky was blocked when an old Asian lady who stood in front of her, holding out a brown paper bag, Kelly recognised it, knowing that there were spices in there. She smiled weakly.

'Heh, you're a lifesaver Oba-san' Japanese words rolling off her tongue in an American accent.

'Ara, what happened to you? You look terrible. I keep telling you to be careful!'

'Hai, hai' shrugging the concern off with a wave of her hand, she slowly stood up, giving the old woman cash before heading off to work.

Meanwhile back in Little Italy, where the Gandors lived, a telephone rang, echoing through their base. Luck answered it,

'Luck Gandor speaking'

'Hello Sir! We have some new information regarding the person you requested'

'Ah, I see. And here I was thinking she was being a good girl. Alright lay it on me'

Later that day, in the evening after the Gandors had their dinner, Kelly was left in the dining room with Luck. She was clearing the table, and wiping it down, suspicious why Luck hadn't left yet.

'Kelly' Luck finally broke the silence that was between them.

'Hmm?' Kelly concentrated on cleaning the table, her eyebrows furrowed in pain at every movement. Her body was fine once she rested on her breaks but after a day of running about cooking, serving and waiting, her body had tired itself, and with the added stress from the events earlier, her body was on the verge of shutting down.

'Anything interesting you wanna tell me about today?' leaning beside the cook, observing her from the corner of his eyes, looking for any signs of a reaction.

Kelly lifted her head a bit, but continued cleaning. _Does he know? He shouldn't know, but then again they would follow me. _

'Nah boss, nothing happened' she said calmly

'Really?' his voice filled with amusement.

Kelly stopped cleaning and faced Luck, an eyebrow arching in annoyance,

'Boss? If ya got something to say then spit it out. I ain't the type who waits for people to beat around the bush' her arms crossed, waiting.

'Oh? Fine then, word on the street is that you saved Jacuzzi Splot, is he your boyfriend? A bit young isn't he?' a mischievous grin on Luck's face, but his brain wasn't sure why he was saying all this. He was angry but unsure what he was angry about.

Kelly threw the cloth to the side, and took a step towards Luck, her eyes like ice blue daggers.

'What the hell are ya on about Boss?' her words were causal, but her voice was cold.

Luck merely smiled, he could see the faint dark circles under her blue eyes, dark hair fell in tendrils around her face, while thick bangs fell in her eyes, and her whole posture radiated tiredness. But she still looked beautiful.

'I guess you didn't know but you attacked a man call Dallas Genoard and his cronies'

'Who?' she didn't even have the strength to be angry anymore.

'You beat them so brutally, I figured you were sleeping with them brats or something?' his feelings were complex and confusing, he liked the cook but felt betrayed that the girl was lying to him, he knew that he was making a big deal out of nothing but he couldn't stop his actions.

With the last of her strength she leaped at Luck, her fist ready to strike, her blue eyes smouldering with fire, which immediately extinguished when Luck grabbed her wrist, surprising the girl and threw her on the table. He leaned over the cook, staring down at her, who still managed to vehemently glare back.

'See? You protected him with abundant strength and exhausted your own body. Even I can take you down now, you've become so vulnerable' his voice was soft, still holding her wrist before he realised that he was between the cook's leg, and he feels a twitch down there.

Kelly's glare faltered, she was in the wrong she shouldn't have attacked him,

'Sorry Boss, but let me exp-' she stopped in mid-sentence when Luck gave a soft kiss to her temple, before nuzzling into her neck, inhaling the smell of smoke, sweat and spices and something else that was surprisingly sweet.

Her eyes widen in surprise, and an uncharacteristic shrill voice came out of Kelly.

'Oi Boss, what are you doin?' she struggled, but Luck was stronger than her in her fatigued state.

He let off her wrists, reaching to grab one of her breasts, massaging it through her layer of clothes; his other hands slowly grabbed a string of her red bow tie, untwining it slowly.

'So vulnerable like a doll face ought to be' he whispered into her ear, a tongue snaking along the tip of it, and with that sentence chains of a dark memory shattered open.

'_Weak! That's what's lovely about girls'_

Kelly gripped Luck's shoulders, trying to push him off.

'_Your body was made for fucking! Ya should be proud you have a killer body!'_

'Luck! You have to stop right now!' Kelly was begging now, but Luck wasn't listening.

_She hated being weak, she hated the fact she was born a girl, why did the sun look down on her like that? Why did this happen? She had to get stronger. Stronger so no man will ever touch her again._

'You..will regret this!' her last warning, as her mind was going berserk with voices and thoughts from the past.

_Kill him! Kill him! Kill him like that other man who touched you! Kill, Kill! Kill him! Kill, KILL HIM!_

SLAM!

Luck gasped in pain as his back whacked against the table top, creaking under immense strength, when he opened his eyes he froze when he saw the point of a curved blade inches from his left eye. His eyes slowly moved to the cook who had switched their positions, she was trembling in anger, her breaths were quick and shallow, he frowned at this, _wait was she hyperventilating?_ Her midnight blue eyes were void of emotion, as if in a trance. He reached out to her but winced when he felt her talon claw nails digging into his shoulder, ripping through the clothes and cutting into skin.

'K-Kelly?' he was genuinely worried about Kelly, it was like she changed into a different person.

Upon hearing her name, Kelly blinked a couple of times, colour returning to her eyes, she looked down at Luck before gasping and practically jumped off Luck, who let out a shaky breath and stood up, fixing his clothes. He was stupid, he had gone too far and Kelly panicked, and reacted in defence.

'Sorry Boss' her voice was sombre, she wasn't even scowling.

'No, I'm the one who should apologize; I acted out of line there. Sorry Kelly'

Kelly took a deep breath, she wanted to leave now, wanted to go home, and she felt unsecure here. But she had to at least tell Luck something.

'I was on my way to the market when some men were in my way. They wouldn't move so I beat them up. Then I got ambushed by a bunch of kids. I fought one of them, and they let me go. It was no big deal'

Luck felt like a prick, of course Kelly wouldn't go out of her way to help people, she just did whatever she felt like doing, she had no reason to justify herself. She just had that sort of personality.

'I understand, again I'm sorry' Kelly gave a small wave of thanks, and made her way for the door, eager to leave.

'You will be here tomorrow right?' Kelly stopped, she didn't turn back though.

'Of course, see ya Boss' and she opened the door, and walked hurriedly to her safe haven.

She let out another breath when she reached the kitchen; she approached the sink that had many dishes that need cleaning. She scrubbed one dish and placed it on the rack, and reached for another when she smacked both her fists on the counter in frustration.

_Why is that still affecting me? I need to get stronger, I'm still weak. I promised him that I will get stronger. I want to see him! _Kelly slid to the floor in anguish dropping to her hands and knees, a tear splashed onto the tiled floor. She bit her lower lip as she bit back the sob, but she couldn't stop the tears that fell from her blue eyes, her shoulders shaking as her whole body trembled with muffled sobs. After a while she raised one hand to furiously wipe the tears away, she wasn't going to sit here and wallow in her tears, she was strong she wasn't going to let a memory make her feel pathetic. She stood up composed, lighting a cigarette, thankful for the rush of nicotine that always calmed her. She looked at the mountain of dishes that still needed to be washed but she was so shattered, she can always do them tomorrow.

She didn't want anyone to see her red rimmed, bloodshot eyes and so left through the back, out into the dark, moon lit street. No one knew that the monstrously strong cook was a human like the rest of them; she too had her fears to deal with.

* * *

**Hai Hai just means yeah, yeah.**

**Ara is kind of like 'oh? what's this?' **

**My poor Kelly! she seems so strong! well till next time!**

**Much Love :) xx**


	11. Monster Thoughts

**Enjoy! **

* * *

1931

He moved quickly through the train, weaving in and out of windows, decapitating his victims in more ways than one, using his hands, the train tracks, anything that'll ensure that his victims would never wake up. As of this moment he was wrecking bloody havoc on the roof of the train. Claire Stainfield wasn't just killing those who he deemed bad, he was enacting blood thirsty vengeance on a certain pot-bellied white suit, but it was unfortunate that every white and black suit that clambered on the top also suffered Claire's wrath.

His heart was pumping madly at the thought of his cook in white never walking up. The cook was his, and he was hers. It was something his world should know, why did he have to remind everyone all the time? He stood drenched in the flesh of the men who fell before him, panting ever so slightly. He looked behind him hoping the cook would be there with her midnight blue eyes that were framed by thick eyelashes, normally hidden behind a mess of black hair. With her usual scowl with a cigarette dangling from the corner of her mouth in an affected, nonchanlantant way, which always tickled his heart, leaving him feeling warm.

But as expected she was nowhere in sight, he enters the train through a window walking down the blood soaked carriages. Though he saw his favourite cook they hadn't spoken yet, just clashed with knives, and then he smells cigarette smoke, the same smoke that permanently lingers around the cook. It meant she must have walked through here a couple of minutes ago at most…or maybe not? The cook's presence always had a way of imprinting itself in places….and annoyingly on other people; the woman had a knack for drawing too much attention to her. But it was a good thing she liked to keep a distance from people, except kids….she had a thing for kids. Well he's only assuming this from what Luck tells him of her endeavours when Claire's not around, like she's been helping the kids who were wanted by the Russo family.

Though Claire suspect she was helping them due to that tragic incident over ten years ago, a memory that had engraved itself in her mind and soul, the reason why she trained her body to the limit so she could protect her and others around her. His reason why he trained, exceeding the limits of his body so he could protect the cook. He then heard footsteps above, _ah so there she is. _He entered a cargo hold, and prepared to ambush the woman in white by sneaking through the cargo doors when the door opened behind him. He instantly hid behind some boxes, watching quietly when a little boy came in, followed by Ladd Russo and some of his men.

Meanwhile, a few doors down a black suit had aimed a gun at Isaac and Miria who were gripping each other, crying hysterically. Shouting about how they'll meet again in heaven or how in Isaac's second life he'll become a shoe, with Miria parroting Isaac's words. The black suit was sick of their nonsense and decided to pull the trigger when a set of black shoes smashed through the window, shards of glass falling everywhere, the shoes meshed into the soft flesh of the man's cheek and he ricochet into the wall head first, completely KO'd. Kelly landed feet first, her apron billowing in front of Isaac and Miria who were staring at her in awe, their eyes practically sparkling with gold stars.

'Well done Kelly! You did everything as I said!' dipping his cowboy hat so to look cool and mysterious.

'Wow, really Isaac? How did you call Kelly?' Miria asked, excited how Isaac had saved them

'I called her with my mind! My thoughts transcending up and over the world to Kelly's brain'

'Wooow, that's so cool Isaac!'

'Ohh….so that's what I heard in my brain' Kelly said with withering condemnation, arms crossed, already used to their constant jibber jabber.

'Now we shall reward you by giving you the honour of making us delicious food!' oblivious the sarcasm from the cook's mouth.

'Yes yes, you have the honour of making us delicious food!'

'I make you food all the time' she said trying to hide her anger as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. The Italian immigrant Firo often barged in the kitchen and sometimes he would bring these two along, all three of them demanding sweets and cakes. By the time they'd leave she was covered in flour and left to clean the kitchen.

She ignored their cries of protest when she whipped out a cigarette, she was about to flick her lighter when a shotgun rang from behind, coming from the cargo hold. The door creaked open just as Kelly managed to pull Isaac and Miria into a room, all ears on the door, wondering what was happening. Ignoring the soft 'shee shee' sounds from the deranged couple she listened intently.

_Ladd? Who the hell did he go shooting?_

She turned to the couple when she heard Ladd and his crew walk past,

'You two stay here! You'll be safe if you keep quiet'

'Noo, you can't leave! You have to make us food!' anime tears coming out of Isaac's eyes

'Foooood!' cried Miria, her eyes exactly the same as her partner's.

Kelly couldn't keep up with them, she also couldn't say no to them,

'I'll make you all the food you want, so just stay put' Kelly closed the door behind, muffling out the sounds of their cheers and approached the door Ladd came out. She entered through it, the light from the train's corridor beaming into the dark cargo hold, shining down on a befuddled boy in smart clothes.

Claire swore the cook had always gotten prettier every time he saw her, how he wanted to touch her milky white skin, _it's been awhile since the two of us wrestled together in bed _he thought, licking his lips craving the woman who was investigating the room. He froze when dark blue eyes fell on him; he then saw the slight curl of her lips twitching upwards, even in the dark he couldn't miss that –you suck at hiding- grin. _My baby sure likes to tease_.

Czeslaw Meyer looked at the woman, wondering what she was doing here on this messed up train. _Was she strong?_ If she was, he could use her since the other guy was useless. He saw that the woman had a scowling face with blood smudges on her face, so she must a 'bad guy'.

'Hey miss' Kelly tore her eyes away from the silent observer in the corner to glare down at the kid in front.

'Ah, my name is Thomas, and….miss? Why are you staring at me like that? Are you mad? Hey? Say something miss?' it was pissing Claire off that the boy was using that fake cute act on the cook, he didn't want to see Kelly being nice to someone who wasn't him, especially since Kelly is rarely nice him.

'I'm not particularly angry; this is just how my face is. I don't know how but ya seemed to have survived Ladd's wrath. Well I'm off now boy, you just sit tight' she was about to leave when the boy suddenly embraced her legs, she just managed to keep her balance and refrain from falling on to her ass. Kelly sighed when she could feel the scorching anger from the dark corner. _How dare that brat go touching her body, when I haven't touched it in months! I have to punish her for being so careless!_

'Um, would ya mind letting go? I ain't like your mama ya know?'

Czes stepped back, his eyes shining in fake awe, 'Miss, are you strong? You sure look strong'

Kelly threw her empty box of cigarettes away, reaching into her pockets for a new box, ripping the lid off,

'Yeah, I guess I am strong' taking a cigarette from the box, and putting it in her mouth, fumbling in her pockets for her lighter.

'Can I ask you a favour miss?' _Oh, so he wants to ask Kelly 'that'. Well good luck boy! _Claire was excited to witness the rage that would befall upon the boy.

'Would you kill all the people in the dining car for me?'

'Say…what?' Kelly asked, sure she heard it wrong, her blue eyes widening in disbelief, her unlit cigarette dropping from her mouth.

'Of course I will compensate you accordingly' the boy dropped his act and turned serious.

'You're no child, are you?' Kelly's voice was low, her fringe covering her eyes.

'That's what the boxing man said too. I'm glad you're quick to understand; so you kill all of the passengers for me and your reward will be $200,000'

Kelly whistled in surprise, it was a lot of money.

'I've also packed a great deal of explosives on this train. A present for the Runoatra Family in New York, I have their trust so you do as I say and I will put in a good word for you, and see to it that they treat you well'

_Ah the explosives the damn brats were going to steal, _Kelly thought as she listened intently to the boy who's not a boy's plan.

'I've also packed some extra explosives, after you dealt with all the people in the dining car, I will set them off. And in the meantime, we will take the remaining explosives and flee; you'll get away with it as the incident will likely be chalked to those black or white suits'

'So miss, you'll do this for me right?' Reverting back to his cute self.

Claire watched, trembling in anticipation of what the cook would do. Kelly bent down and picked up her fallen cigarette, lit it up and took a long drag before exhaling the grey smoke, which whirled around her, disappearing in an instant when she back handed the boy. Czes fell on his side, his hat landing beside him; he held a hand to his inflamed cheek, a tear in his eye. His face filled with shock.

'Boy…the dining car is where people happily EAT MY FOOD!' slamming a hard kick to the boy's stomach, ignoring the cry of pain beneath her foot.

'Ya think that a cook like me would disgrace the place where food is served by spilling blood in it? Heh you couldn't be more wrong' kneeling down, grabbing Czes by his hair, and throwing him against the wall as if he was a piece of trash.

Kelly turned her back on the kid, hands in her pockets, silvery smoke from her cigarette following behind.

'It's…fine. Go….I can ask someone else' he was already healed, _this bitch was useless._ But he found himself looking up at the cook, her hands on her hips, he couldn't see her eyes. He then saw a smirk, and a blue eye winking down at him.

'I'll thank ya for one thing though, the explosives on the train? A certain bomb freak I sadly know will love to have them'

'You know where they are!'

'Of course, better if they were in her hands than yours I reckon. Now time for little boys to go to sleep!' she thwacked the kid's shoulder with the side of her hand, pressing against a certain pressure point. The boy instantly collapsed to the floor, snoring softly.

'Hmph' Kelly sniffed, pulling on a red ribbon beneath her collar, untying the ribbon, and she tied the boy's wrists together behind his back.

'Now, don't go causing trouble or the bad man will get ya. Ah…I think ya screwed anyways' she turned her back on the boy; _kill everyone in the dining car? That's the last thing you say to a cook. _She gave a backwards wave to the person in the darkness, a signal that said 'do whatever you want' and left the cargo hold, looking for more kids. The cook could be a cruel one.

Claire emerged from his hiding place, satisfied with the cook's reaction. It was what he would expect from an passionate cook like Kelly. He approached the still sleeping boy, and removed the ribbon tying it round his own wrist. It smelled of smoke, spices and something sweet which he couldn't quite put his finger on. He would have to speak to cook later; first he had to punish a certain evil little boy.

* * *

Reviews please :)

Thank you!

Much Love People! xx


	12. Problems Of Being A Mafiosi

**This is much longer as it has skips twice, or three. But hopefully it works :)**

**I'll love to hear people thoughts on this fic. I for one I've fallen in love with it, didnt really think it'd go this far to be honest but I'm glad it has.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

1930

Kelly entered the Gandors' base, cigarette already in mouth, her white uniform reluctantly put on, she still hadn't gotten used to wearing it but she had to. Since it was nearly lunchtime she headed for the kitchen but she stopped in her tracks when she heard a giggle. _I was hoping I could ignore him but I guess that's a no. _Kelly took a deep breath and faced the scissor-wielding torture specialist who was sitting on the table, cleaning his 2 foot scissors, one of which was covered in blood, a chunk of flesh snagged between the two blades.

'You're so mean Kelly, walking off without saying hi' dragging out his vowels almost chiming, making him seem childlike and innocence. _How exactly is this cutting fetish freak innocent? _

'Hello, Mr Tick' Kelly said between clenched teeth, a smile forced on her face, and again she tries to make her way to the kitchen.

'Why don't ya clean my room, it really needs to be washed down. Blood and flesh just gets stuck everywhere and it's a pain to get it out' indicating to the light brown door behind him, a place where Mr Tick can enjoy cutting things, and inflicting punishment using those blades of his, a place no one rarely leaves alive.

'**Cook**…Not maid…**cook**. Besides, your kill your spill, you clean it up' she said with a shrug of her shoulder.

'But with those clothes you're the maid aren't you' this wasn't the first time Mr Tick teased the cook about her clothes, but he found Kelly to be quite entertaining. He really did have a lot of respect for the cook, he really did, but she needed to relax more.

Kelly tried being civil. She really did try. Day after day this man had always made wise ass remarks about her clothes, and how she looked like a maid and that she should at least clean the place up. That would end today.

'Why don't I give ya the honour of cutting you up with your precious sisscors' her voice, low and murderous, one blue eye glaring at him while the other was hidden by her thick bangs.

Mr Tick stopped cleaning, his ever smiling face slowly turned to a Halloween pumpkin like grin, his usually closed eyes opening slowly. A thick, black atmosphere surrounding them both, as both their hands itched for their respectable blades. When all of a sudden the door banged open loudly, causing the tension in the room to evaporate as a young lad in a green suit entered.

'Yo Kelly! Ya made any food yet?' he approached the cook, an Italian accent rolling off his tongue, completely unaware that he had stopped a fight from beginning.

'Firo, you bastard! I told ya didn't I? Ya only deserve scraps!' her anger at Mr Tick totally forgotten as another headache came along.

'Come on! I want a proper, cooked meal!' looking up at the cook who was taller than he was.

'Forget it!' whipping her back on him, arms crossed. She really wanted to just head to the kitchen.

'Aww! But ya hafta make a sweet meal for tonight. Ya see Vino's in town and it's been months since we've all seen him'

'Ah..Mr Vino is back in town' Mr Tick asked, he too forgetting about earlier.

While Firo and Mr Tick were talking animatedly about Vino coming back, it dawned on Kelly that finally she could meet the assassin that's renowned throughout the world. Not to mention to see whether she was on par with him like the rumours said.

'Right! Prepare yourself Firo! I'll make the damn best meal ya ever tasted!' clenching her fist in front of her, when it came to cooking she truly was in her element, and much happier which Firo realised. He would always burst in the kitchen and sure she got angry and whatever but she never kicked him out of the kitchen. She didn't mind him staying and he had gotten to know the cook a bit better, not to mention he was subject to many of her sample cooking and sweet treats which he loved.

'Wahooooo' Firo yelled, punching his fist in the air, food always making him excited. Kelly quickly made the Gandors, Firo, and the rest of the family a quick lunch of sandwiches with mozzarella cheese and seasoned ham, with a side dish of fruit salad. Then set to work on making an extravagant meal for dinner. Preparing, washing, cutting, marinating, boiling, seasoning and frying, it wasn't long before a delicious mix of aromas surrounded the kitchen and the corridor outside.

'Working diligently as always' Luck loosened his collar in the heat of the kitchen, he doesn't understand how the cook could enjoy working here.

Kelly turned to Luck, flicking a tendril that fell from her loose, messy bun out of her face, completely immune from the heat of the kitchen despite her many layers of clothes.

'Of course' she said happily with a smile, that made her blue eyes shine like the sky on a hot summer's day, Luck's heart practically skipped a few beats then.

'So, any allergies I should know about your guest tonight?' keeping a keen eye on the frying pan, waiting for the right moment to turn the heat down,

Luck coughed before answering 'Ah with Vino no but he's quite fussy when it comes to food'

'Tough, he's still eating whatever I put down in front of him' her eyes glaring at no one in particular, she hadn't even met the guy and she was getting pissed off with him, Luck had to supress a chuckle but he really hoped that Vino and Kelly wouldn't clash but he could see it happening and it worried him.

'I'll see ya tonight then' walking away, satisfied that he saw the cook's rare look of happiness but he wondered if she'll ever smile like that outside the kitchen,

'Sure thing Boss' giving a nod before turning back on her cooking, it's been about fifteen months now since Kelly agreed to work for the Gandors, and nothing really changed from before, she happily cooked for them, and when requested to off someone she did, she'd save members of the family from certain death, she was now considered as an equal member of the Gandors. Though there was a time a few months back last year when the three brothers didn't trust her, they used the Daily Days to keep an eye on her which annoyed her greatly. It wasn't like she had plans to betray the Gandors but she was a lone wolf who didn't like the idea of being tamed into a domestic work dog for the Gandors. She wasn't part of the family in the same sense the rest of them were, she was using the Gandors as a stepping stone to achieve her dream. But she genuinely did like all the members of the Gandors, sure all of them got on her nerves but she was happy working with them, but they were wrong if they thought they could put a damn leash on her. She had disillusioned the three brothers into believing they had a tight rein on her, but the information company were still following her so she decided to get rid of them.

* * *

1929

It was a wintery cold day; Kelly was wearing her white scarf wrapped around her mouth and chin, and her long black trench coat. She was wandering around in Chinatown, seeking a certain information company that uses its newspaper as a front, the company that had been constantly stalking her on the behalf of Luck and for their own benefit as they could get information about her. She wanted to put her stop to the constant trailing. Eventually she found a dingy place, with 'Daily Days' engraved on the above nameplate in messy, sprawled words. She turned her nose up in disbelief that this tiny place had the balls to buy and sell information about the criminal underworld with dangerous organizations surrounding them.

She walked in through the green blue doors, and saw an office, everyone busy at work, printing, reading, editing, phones ringing; it truly was like a bustling newspaper company. Kelly knew better and scanned the room, looking for anything particularly dangerous. _They weren't even armed? Yet they're in the information business._

Kelly pulled at her scarf, uncovering her mouth as she approached the front desk when a man with gold yellow hair and brown eyes came out of nowhere.

'Welcome!' he said loudly and happily.

'My name is Nicholas, and I run the English edition desk here' giving a slight bow to the woman, peeking an eye open at her, giving a quick glance over before grinning knowingly.

'My, my, you wouldn't happen to be from the Gandor family?' Kelly faked an act of surprise,

'H-how did you know?'

'Because I'm an employee of the Daily Days newspaper, as information brokers there isn't a single thing we do not know'

'Really? So you aren't a mere newspaper company?' Kelly asked coolly.

'Nope, for example I know you're Kelly Johnson, notorious in the streets for your ice queen beauty and monstrous strength' he countered causally, his lips twisting up deviously.

'Oh?' Kelly leaned over the counter, placing her elbow on it, chin in her hand, smiling seductively,

'What else do you know about me? Her voice soft, and sweet.

Nicholas scratched his nose as an attempt to hide the pink blush on cheeks, _it was no lie that_ _she really was a beauty, _he coughed, regaining his composure and carried on,

'Twenty two years old, you're half American, half Japanese. A live in maid with an immeasurable talent in cooking. But you're not just a maid; you've killed several people from various other mafia families such as the Runoartas, not to mention rival assassins. Word on the street is you're a top assassin who could be on par with Vino. According to our sources your weapons of choice is a curved blade, a 'tanto' to be more specific which you know is a Japanese dagger'

Kelly was genuinely surprised, they knew a lot of things about her, was Luck feeding information to them? Or did they find all this out themselves. _But people think I'm on par with Vino? Interesting. I look forward to meeting him._

'Wow, you do indeed know a lot' then Kelly stopped being playful and turned serious, her face relaxing back into her signature scowl.

'Since ya have everything me, ya can stop following me, and telling Luck each and every little thing I do. I can't breathe with youse on my ass every time I set foot outside' her soft blue eye had turned darker, as she snarled the words at the still smirking Nicholas, who leaned in closer, his conniving brown eyes staring into angry blue.

'That'll be a $1000 dollars' his smirk getting bigger.

'What?' Kelly stepped back, wondering why the asshole in front of her was so confident.

'For that request, it'll cost you $1000 and you will tell me one piece of information about yourself' there was no fear in his eyes despite knowing how dangerous the lady in front of him was.

Kelly slammed her fists on the counter, practically reaching over it and getting extremely close to Nicolas's face,

'Ya think I'm gonna do that ya piece of yellow shi-'she faltered when she heard the numerous sharp sounds of cocking, she looked up to see an army of guns aimed at her, all lock and loaded. She underestimated this place, they were exceptionally well armed. Nicholas smiled at the cook disrespectfully, he used to work for a military intelligence unit and using those skills he was able to teach the employees how to use a gun.

'Excuse us. With the nature of our business, things can get rough' he had the so called maid where he wanted; she had no choice but to leave with her tail between her legs. He was wrong of course, Kelly was just shocked, not scared, which was proven when she reached out and grabbed the front of the blonde man, pulling him close to her face. Her lips were pulled back showing all her white teeth, as she grinned mischievously.

'Yeah but aren't things getting rough between us?' Nicholas was speechless; his mind couldn't think when his eye were being diverted to those plump, pink lips that were whispering to him, sending a shiver down his spine, and the endless sea of midnight blue eyes, not to mention her full breasts flattening across the counter. It was thoroughly distracting.

Kelly answered the question herself,

'It's because right now you're being my shield' and she was right, the employees behind couldn't get a clear shot of the woman, and even if they did, they knew she could move fast enough to move Nicholas's body in front of any incoming bullet.

'Now about my request' her voice lowered more dangerously sinister as a blade pushed under Nicholas's chin, ready to penetrate through the flesh.

'Ya don't call your people off then I'll hafta quit being nice and kill them, my patience is wearing thing now'

Beads of swears was rolling down Nicholas's face but he managed to whisper,

'What do I tell Mr Luck?'

'Tell him two or three of your men died by my hand'

He nodded frantically, he would agree to anything now just to escape with his life. He couldn't believe this woman was the scariest person he ever met; the rumours about her being ruthless were true.

She smiled, and leaned in closer, whispering in his ear,

'Now, here's my end of the deal, one piece of information about me was it? I'm a cook**. Not** a maid. Got it? So ya better change my street name to killer cook'

'Right' he could see the intensity of her eyes when she stressed the fact she wasn't a maid

Since Kelly got what she came for she let go of Nicholas gently, giving him a wave of thanks and headed outside, her white scarf fluttering behind her.

Nicholas so wanted her dead, how dare the bitch embarrass him in front of everyone, but no matter how angry he felt he had no choice but to call Luck and tell him the deal's off. Which was fair enough he thought, since Luck wasn't giving them any information on the Gandors. So from that day on, no one from the Daily Days followed her, and Luck had no choice but to trust her since he wasn't able to keep an eye on her.

* * *

1930

Kelly was taking a break from cooking, smoking outside, leaning against the back door. She couldn't wait to meet this Vino; she's been waiting for this day ever since she heard the rumour that supposedly she could be the one to best him. Well the accurate rumour was she's on par with him but Kelly refuses to believe that. But the timing couldn't be any worst; she had to help Jacuzzi with bootlegging later that evening, yes as bad as it may sound Kelly had become a sort of bootlegger right behind the Gandors' back. Kelly sighed at this dilemma she was in, either she had to stay and wait on the Gandors as she was their only cook, which on the plus side meant she could hopefully have a fight with Vino. But if she was injured or worst died at the hands of Vino, then the brats would be screwed without her. Or, stay and wait on the Gandors, avoid a fight with Vino and go help the brats, but as a consequence miss out the opportunity to fight Vino. It was a problem, a very big problem.

No the real problem was the fact she had become a bootlegger for a random street crew without the Gandors' permission who themselves smuggled alcohol; essentially it meant Kelly was helping a rival. She sighed, her cigarette slowly burning, as wisps of smoke encircled around her, it happened two weeks ago when she agreed to become whatever she became to Jacuzzi's group.

Kelly was on her way back from visiting her grandmother's house; her stomach full from exotic sushi and rice balls which she learnt that day was called 'onigiri'. She was in a good mood since it was her day off where she could get away from the hectic, rowdy base of the Gandors, but as she walked to the next block she realised that she was being followed, she stopped in her tracks, gripping the thick handle of her curved dagger.

'Well? Ain't ya gonna show ya'selves?' and slowly one by one, shadows of people emerged out of nowhere and approached her. She realised they were kids, all frightened of her yet strangely admiring her. A guy with dirty blonde hair stepped up to her, she watched him cautiously while he watched her nervously.

'The Boss wants you to come and meet him!...' he started off like a gangster but ended it lamely with a,

'…if you're not too busy…that is' Kelly had to supress a smile, but she agreed since they had the balls to ask her and she was curious who the Boss was but she had an idea of who it might be. They took her to an abandoned warehouse which was quite a distance away from the Gandors' turf. She entered the dim, spacious warehouse, noticing groups of young people were here and there, all stopping what they were doing and staring at her. She was then approached by a familiar face with a sword tattoo.

'H-hey. It's um me…you..probably don't reme-'

'How could I forget? That was one hell of a day! Ya wanna know how much pain my body was in by the end of the day? Not to mention how much trouble I got in with my boss!'

'Ah…I'm sorry…I'm sorry' the boy was whimpering, on the verge of crying. He wasn't good with people shouting or scolding at him.

Kelly's face softened, her voice became soft, almost comforting,

'Stop apologizing'

'S-Sorry..' trying his hardest to supress his sobbing

'Oi, oi. Come on, a man isn't suppose ta cry'

'Would ya stop bullying him!' the eye patch bomber girl came to his side, comforting him

'It's you' Kelly's expression hardened,

'If anyone should apologise for that time it should be you' Kelly said matter-of-factly

'What! You bitch!' Nice reached into her clothes and grabbed one of her many bombs. Everyone around them ran, knowing that her bombs were no joke.

'You wanna go?' Kelly growled as she pulled at her white scarf.

'W-Wait!'

'Huh?' both females glared at him intensely, at which he promptly fell down under the intensity of their glares. He got up tensely, and looked at the cook who was waiting for him to say something.

'I-I want y-you to j-j-join u-us' his heart beating nervously, wondering if he was going to be killed today.

'Join you? I didn't think youse'd be mafia'

'N-no nothing l-like that, j-just bootleggers'

'I know I'm a cook but I don't know how to make alcohol, I only know how to use it in my meals'

'Y-ya're a c-cook?' doubting the woman.

'Yeah, and **nothing else**!', taking out a cigarette and placing it in her mouth, a lot of emphasis on 'nothing else' which Nice picked up on, and with a smirk decided to tease the woman.

'Oh? I thought you were a maid' she said coolly

Kelly crushed her unlit cigarette violently under the sole of her foot,

'You're dead bitch!' drawing her blades out.

'Bring it on!' a bomb held up high, aimed at the cook.

'C-C-Calm down!' both females reluctantly discarded their weapons back into their clothes, and turned their attention on Jacuzzi who was flustering.

'A-anyway, i-its good you're a c-cook, b-but I was h-hoping you'll…ya know? B-be there when it g-gets t-tough'

'Ya mean like a bodyguard?'

'S-S-Something l-like that….it'll really help u-us'

'Even though you have Mr Giant over there' glancing back to Donny, who sweat dropped under her dismissive glare.

'B-B-But…we could really do with your help' Jacuzzi pleaded, hoping what Nice and Donny did in the past wouldn't affect her decision.

Kelly reached into her jacket for another cigarette, and with a quick click of her lighter was soon silently smoking on it, the pale white swirls surrounding her and Jacuzzi.

'Sorry' her voice filled with rare compassion, and she promptly turned her back on every dejected face in the warehouse, even Nice was disappointed that the woman refused to help. It would be the last time they ever saw her, or so they thought.

In the late hours of the morning, Jacuzzi and his crew were waiting anxiously in the dark streets of Manhattan; people from Detroit were to pick up their homemade alcohol for use in their speakeasies when all of a sudden they were surrounded by the police. Jacuzzi eyes widened in shock, quickly becoming teary when a figure appeared from the darkness, he was wearing glasses which didn't hide his personal dislike of Jacuzzi. The man was Victor Talbot, an FBI with a personal vendetta against Mafiosi, Cammoristi and other outlaws like assassins and bootleggers.

'Jacuzzi Splot! You are arrested for the illegal manufacturing, smuggling and distributing of alcohol. I would be grateful if you hand yourselves in quickly and quietly' he said calmly and his tone, final.

But Jacuzzi and his gang wouldn't go down so easily, and with the first bomb thrown by Nice all hell breaks loose. The police desperately try and round up the gang of kids but they are pummelled by Donny, or stabbed by Nice and Nick. The kids are winning, pushing through the ring of police and batons. The police then change tactics and they crowd around the isolated Jacuzzi, beating him down and kicking him.

It's not till Nice and the others have escaped to a safe distance when they realise their beloved leader and friend is not there. Nice leads the group back but she's stopped by a black sleeved arm, Nice follows the arm to see a figure in black standing beside her. Nice saw that it was a woman, the black top that wore tight on her torso accentuated her large breasts; black leggings covered her waist down. Wrapped around her head was a familiar white scarf that only covered her mouth and nose, black hair was hiding familiar night blue eyes.

'I'll get him' the voice comes out muffled, Nice's one eye widens in shock, and a tear falls from the corner as she whispers,

'Thank You' the ninja like person nods and bolts in the direction Jacuzzi is.

Jacuzzi lays defeated and in pain on the floor, he can't move and yet the police are still beating him, the man in glasses watching in enjoyment. But he doesn't complain, as long as Nice and the others can get away he's willing to stay here and suffer. Then he hears a yell of pain, and a body topples right before him, he looks up and sees that every police man is down for the count, and then he glances at the ominous figure in black who's looking down at him, the single blue eye glowing eerily in the dark.

'Don't look at me like that, I didn't kill them' an inaudible voice came out from behind the white scarf, but it was somehow familiar.

_Bang!_

'Villian! How dare you attack them! Reveal yourself you fiend!' the FBI agent with glasses demands, pointing his smoking gun at the still standing black and white ninja who disappears from his sight.

Jacuzzi watches in pure amazement as the woman dodges all the gun shots her way, he'd seen some of those moves before but this was nothing compared to that day, it was like she could guess where the bullets were coming from before it could hit.

Victor fires bullet upon bullet, all missing the black blur, he pulls the trigger for the last time when something plunges deep into his back. As blood trickles from the side of his mouth, another blade scraps along his neck, blood gushes out from both wounds, and the man hits the ground, his glasses smashing in two, and his heart stops beating.

The mysterious person in black carries Jacuzzi on her back and blends into the night, just when pools of red blood recede back to the unmoving body, and the stilled heart starts pumping again.

Meanwhile as soon as the group of delinquents reach the abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the Gandors' turf they all collapse one by one. When,

'God damn brats! Why are ya even bootleggers when ya're all so crap at it!' the black figure rips of her white scarf, revealing even whiter skin, her mess of black hair flowing freely down her back when freed from their confines.

Nice answers 'This never happened before' her body filled with gratification that they got to see the cook again.

'But ya ought to be careful! Ever thought to take a precaution?' her arms crossed, chewing angrily on an already placed cigarette.

'S-Sorry' Jacuzzi finally speaks, and then staring at the cook in black he asks,

'W-What were you doing there? I-I mean I'm g-grateful and all, b-but didn't y-ya refuse ta help?'

Kelly opened her to say something but decided against it, quickly turning her to the side, her lips almost pouting around her cigarette, considering what to say.

'I-I just happened to be there is all' mumbling her words, a light pink dusting her cheeks

'Heh…d-dressed like that?' Jacuzzi chuckled, seeing this side of the cook made her seem human.

'…..It was cold' at which the whole warehouse was filled with exhausted laughter.

Kelly's skin was no longer snow white as a deep crimson blush adorned her face, right up to her ears. She was thankful for her thick head of hair, allowing it to fall forward to cover her face. She was smiling faintly when she whispered,

'Shut up, or I ain't gonna help ya' and so she became a bootlegger.

Kelly heaves another sigh, crushing her now dead cigarette beneath the sole of her foot, and returns back to the kitchen, pushing the problem to the back of her mind as she eagerly starts on dessert.

* * *

Victor Talbot is one of the original immoratal, he has a cameo in the anime but he has a major role in the novels.


	13. White, Black & Red

**Enjoy!**

* * *

1931

Kelly was searching for Nice and Nick when she heard distant explosions from the front of the train, Kelly smirked nice and wide as it could only mean one thing. _Give them hell Nice. _Since they were okay and Kelly was in the other half of the train past the dining car she decided to head to the freight hold just behind the conductors' carriage. According to the little boy there were extra bombs, so she decided to make life a bit easier for Jacuzzi and the rest of them by getting the bombs and she'd give it to them when the train reaches Manhattan. She flipped onto the roof of the train through a window, her cloths flapping wildly against the gust of wind, and walked along the roof till she hung from the side of the train and pushed open a cargo door. The room was dark and gloomy, but there were no signs of death meaning like in the other cargo holds and such. Fxing her wind swept hair she starts looking though countless boxes when she hears footsteps above her.

'Yo Chane!'

_Ladd? Isn't he dead yet? _A look of disdain and annoyance filled Kelly's face but she decides to eavesdrop on Ladd, abandoning her search.

'I hear you're actually hated by those black suits, and that you hate them right back, don't you?'

_He's talking to a black suit? _

'Also, you're the number one favourite of one Huey Laforet, and one of his adherents. What's more, they say this Huey is immortal, huh?'

_Immortal? Like how the Gandors, Firo and the rest of them are immortal? Ah Maiza did say that there were quite a few of other immortals around._

'Were you aware that your black suit buddies were after you? Those guys appear to be using all of this confusion to try and kill you'

'Is it true that you were actually opposed to this operation? You don't like taking hostages and such? It sounded like this Huey guy was against this too but that's weak thinking!' Kelly frowned even more, and leaving the cargo hold, she climbed along the side of the train, following them with great intrigued as they moved and fought down the train.

'Do you want me to tell you the first thing I'm going to do once I get off this train? I'm going to kill Huet Laforet. To be honest, I'm not all that eager to kill you' Ladd takes a step forward, while Chane takes a step back.

'The other black suits all have that face that says 'there's no way I'm gonna die' so they're worth killing' walking towards the backing away Chane, who stops when she reaches a dead end, behind her are the train tracks, she has nowhere to run except forward.

'But there's something about you, like you're risking your life. So that's what made me think. Maybe it'll be more fun to kill this Huey guy whom you find to be some absolute being wouldn't it?' Kelly heard enough, Ladd's ability to start a fight with anyone angering her as she stabs one her knives into the conductor's carriage and using it as leverage she lifts her body up and over the carriage, landing on the roof in front of the pale woman in a flowing black dress. Kelly tosses her apron into the rushing wind, leaving her in white trousers and a white, long sleeved, button up shirt that only chefs wear. With an unlit cylinder stick in hand she points at Ladd,

'If ya want fun, why don't ya come and play with me' legs slightly apart in a strong balanced stance, her blue eye alert, her entire body was ready to fight.

Ladd grins in pleasure as he stares at those eyes that screamed she wasn't going to the die, eyes he hated more than anything, 'That's more like it!'

Kelly placed her lips around her cigarette, glaring at Ladd who was obviously having the time of his life here, with his face and suit splattered with blood, the legs of his pants drenched, like he had been dancing in a pool of blood but of course he was nothing compared to the conductor who was 100% drenched in blood.

'Wow Kelly! Ya must really love me if ya came all this way just for me to kill ya! Boy do I feel loved!' his fists at the ready. Chane's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at the back of the tall woman in front of her, she was confused why this woman came out of the sky, and stepped before her like a shield.

Kelly was about to charge forward when her wrist was grabbed, stopping her in an instant, she shot an ice blue glare behind and found herself staring into wine red eyes, a flash of white teeth that stands out against red skin. Kelly arches an eyebrow wondering why the fake Rail Tracer was stopping her when the blood soaked human opens his mouth.

'Don't go punching holes in the conductor's compartment, ya nearly shish kabobed my head. If ya read me apologize'

'Sorry' she merely mumbles, snatching her wrist away from him, and taking a step back.

The man in red sighs, disappointed, 'Ya coulda have been a bit louder and more sincere, but I'll let ya off' winking at the scowling cook before walking down the roof, hands in his pockets, ignoring everyone as he brushes past Ladd, all eyes on his blood red back, while the wind cuts at everyone's skins and clothes. As if realising he interrupted something the Rail Tracer turns round facing them all.

'Ya can keep going' and he stands there like a spectator waiting for someone to make the first move. Kelly gently chews the end of her unlit cigarette wondering why the Rail Tracer was here at all.

'Who are you?' Ladd demands

'Don't worry about it. If you like, think of me as talking air'

'If you're air then stop talking!' pulling a knife out and flinging it at the Rail Tracer, who hunches over, hand on his stomach, as if he's been hit. Kelly huffs, wishing he was hit as the man in red straightens up, waving the knife around. 'That was pretty harsh'

Ladd was pissed, and readying his right arm he runs for the Rail Tracer, aiming for his face but the strong, former acrobat dodges and falls to the side and stops in mid-fall, balancing off the side of the carriage before he somersaults up in the air, spinning over the man in white. Kelly watches Ladd and Rail Tracer fight, she looks bored but her dark blue eyes are fixed firmly on the scarlet man who evades every punch the man aims at him with ease. She reaches for a lighter and the moment her cigarette tip scorches with an orange burn, something sharp and pointy punctures deep into her right arm, just above her elbow, a thick wet substance trickles down her arm, immediately staining her white sleeve. Kelly slowly turns her head and sees that Chane has plunged her blade into Kelly's soft flesh, the woman in black unsure about the intentions of the other thought it would be safer to get rid of the other woman.

Kelly merely heaves a sigh as her arm begins to throb, and in an instant she twirls round sharply, her left arm roughly grabbing the back of Chane's head, pushing her forward. Chane suddenly finds herself teetering off the side of carriage; she could fall off at any moment if not for the woman in white having a tight, but painful grip on her. She then hears a soft, almost comforting voice from behind,

'I ain't your enemy, I'm just a cook of this train meaning it's also my duty to protect all innocent passengers on this train, which includes ya so calm down and enjoy the show' Chane then feels her body being pulled back, and as if they were dancing, Kelly spins Chane back round so she's standing beside the woman in white on the roof of the train, whose attention already turned to the two men, ignoring the blade that's deep in her arm. Chane is still confused but amazed by the other and she gives a small but rare smile as she takes a leap of faith and trusts the other woman and she too looks at the two men who were now exchanging words

'From the looks of it, you're the one who's been slaughtering all the guys in black suits and my people!' Ladd shouts at the Rail Tracer. Kelly looks away guiltily.

'Yeah but it's not just me' The Rail Tracer murmurs as he lovingly recalls the way the cook killed those white suits, it was like a mesmerizing dance, a cruel yet serene dance.

'Don't screw with me, you monster! Are you one of _those_?' swiping at the Rail Tracer, who dodges yet another punch, but Ladd relents and punches again but the Rail Tracer does a back flip and lands a few feet away from him.

'The type of person who, when a kid comes at them on the battlefield doesn't kill him but spares him instead, and here I thought you were some terrifying monster but you're just a sickening hypocrite, aren't you?'

'So what if I'd spare him?' Kelly was taken off guard at the answer the Rail Tracer had given

'Huh?' Ladd was too.

'My thinking is that it's precisely because I'm so sure of myself….' the Rail Tracer walks up to Ladd,

'….that having that kind of compassion is possible, you see, I'm fine on that point. The reason being, that there is _no way _I'm going to be killed'

By now the Rail Tracer is right up in Ladd's face, 'remember this: Kindness and compassion are things that only the strong are privileged to possess' and with all the confidence in the world he adds,

'And I am strong'

Ladd's face is livid, 'So, you're one of _those,_ then? Someone who really thinks that they're not going to die?'

'Of course. After all, the world is mine!' fiery dark brown eyes stare into light blue.

Chane could understand why some people truly believed they would never die, her own father was immortal so death was impossible but this man believed he owned the world, words that would normally come out of insane people, _was the man who was helping them insane? Or really, really strong? _

Kelly had heard the man claim ownership on the world countless of times, and it was frustrating really. There were so many loopholes in his crazy philosophy and things that couldn't be explained for example where did _she _fit in his world?

'I even think that this world could be something within a long, long dream I'm having, and everyone around me are just ghosts and I can't prove whether or not you exist' _well I know one person who definitely exists _his brown eyes glancing over to the smoking cook. He hadn't seen the blood yet.

Kelly eyes were hidden behind her thick wave of long hair that whipped wildly around her in the unforgiving wind, _so she was just a ghost in his world huh? _Her heart twitched in pain at that thought, her teeth sinking into the soft cigarette.

'In other words, this world is a creation with me at its centre. So if I die, there's no telling what will happen to the word, and I haven't got a good imagination so I can't see what it'll be like if I'm gone. But I think the world wouldn't go away completely but everyone else would disappear if I died, leaving only me...'

Another jolt of sadness rang through Kelly, and she clenched her fists tightly.

'….and my significant other' Kelly's head snapped back up, then growled internally _wasn't he contradicting his own belief? Did that mean I would have to die with him? _

'So me and that special person would not be completely gone from the world. Everyone else is like a dream I'm having. So, you see, that's why this world is mine!' _How can he rattle off such self-serving reasoning_? Ladd thought the same as he voiced Kelly's thoughts,

'I'm surprised you can stand rattling off such self-serving reasoning'

'It's not just self-serving reasoning. You white suits also killed Tony' _Tony? The old geezer? How dare they kill him? _Kelly felt a rage fuel within her, as she wished she had killed more white suits.

'Tony, the conductor who was my senior'

'Conductor? You mean you're the one who killed Dune!'

Ladd rushed forward, punches swinging at Claire, who dodges swiftly, and grabbing Ladd by the wrists, he flips over the man_, heh he totally got that from me. _A smug look on Kelly's face

'As long as I believe I can do something' he lands behind Ladd, who turns around but he gets shot in the ear.

'…nothing is impossible for me' a gun pulled from his uniform, aiming at Ladd.

'If I use this gun you would be a dead man, but I didn't do that because I figured I can take someone like you barehanded, are you humiliated?' His tone was insulting, and unforgiving, 'I shot your ear on purpose now. Again I ask, are humiliated? Die; as you experience as much humiliation as you can possibly feel. That will be your atonement to Tony, no, to my world that has lost Tony', _and atonement for constantly harassing and insulting my cook!_

For a second Ladd seems to have lost but he soon chuckles and stands before the Rail Tracer, grinning,

'All right, self-proclaimed ruler of the world, how is it you're planning to kill me? I'll prove to you that this world doesn't work the way you want it to. I'm going to kill you, then dance like mad while I cackle about it!' Ladd points at the calm Rail Tracer,

'Here, in my world, without you in it!'

Kelly notices another presence nearby as the Rail Tracer asks Ladd a question, 'Before you do, I have to ask you, the woman in the white dress that was with you, is she your girl?'

'Woman? That woman lives in order to be killed by me. She's a woman whose reason for life is to be killed by me someday' _that girl had a few screws missing, _thinks Kelly, but others would counter and say she's not one to talk.

Ladd suddenly got defensive, 'Hey! Don't you go getting any funny ideas. I'm going to be the one who kills her, understand?'

'I see. Now that I've heard that, I'm certain of what's going to happen to you from here on. You're going to jump off this train, of your own will' The Rail Tracer steps aside to reveal Ladd's girlfriend, hanging on the side of the carriage, aiming to crawl onto the roof of the train.

'Lua! What are you doing! Get down from there and run quickly!'

'No! You can't fight him! You'll be killed! Hurry and run away!'

'You fool! I told you to stay put!'

'Come back! Ladd!'

Ladd looks back at the Rail Tracer who disappears, and realising his goal he runs towards Lua, but she's gone as the Rail Tracers sweeps her away, appearing behind Ladd, an arm around Lua's neck and a rope in his other hand, grinning darkly.

'Now then, I'm going to have you jump off this train'

'What?'

As the train speeds along, the rope is all of a sudden connected to a mail hook, the other end tightened around Lua's neck.

'Why, you rotten scumbag!'

'What'll it be?' the Rail Tracer asks.

Ladd is unsure what to do.

'I thought you were going to be the one who kills woman' he lets go of the woman, as the rope is uncoiling quickly. With no more rope, Ladd grabs the rope and Lua in his arms and throws himself off the train. Kelly, Chane and The Rail Tracer watch closely as the rope slips of Lua's neck, and Ladd looks back at the smirking Rail Tracer, yelling a loud 'BASTARD!' Shielding Lua he puts all his anger, blood lust, and hatred for the Rail Tracer and love for his Lua in his right hook as he punches the water tower.

The Rail Tracer whistles in awe, observing the scene of the motionless Ladd but the living girl while Kelly pulls Chane towards the centre of the roof where it's safer since the fighting's stopped.

'Not too sure about Ladd but the girl seems alright. I thought he was scum but he's something else' a satisfied grin on his red stained face, he turns to the cook who's not paying attention as she speaks to the woman in black. Eyes widening when he sees the blade sticking out of Kelly's arm, her right sleeve soaked with blood, a burning rage of fury burns within him as he stares hard at the woman in black.

Kelly was informing Chane that a river will be coming up so it's best for her to jump off it, especially if the black suits were after her, while Chane was listening to this she notices the Rail Tracer eyes had started glowing an eerie red and disturbingly in her direction, he falls of the carriage and vanishes from her sight. Kelly frowns at the sudden frightened expression on the ever silent Chane when a dark figure with a ruby red eye appears behind Chane, a white murderous smirk on his face as he looks forward to breaking the woman's neck, whose terror filled face looks up at him. He draws closer to the woman when he's sent flying back with great force, Chane's eyes widen even more as she feels turbulence in the wind around her as Kelly's bloody fist sweeps past, right before her eyes. Kelly lets out a shaky breath, dropping her outstretched arm, stepping again in front of Chane, glaring furiously at the Rail Tracer still on his back. Chane couldn't believe that even with a blade stuck in her arm the other woman was able to throw such a powerful punch, she couldn't help think that this woman was a monster too.

The Rail Tracer gets up, his turn to spit blood out of his mouth for once.

'It's over, so why don'tcha carry on with your blood bath somewhere else!' Kelly called out to him, shooing the man away with a wave of her hand.

The monster's red eyes glowed even brighter with anger, his girl was bleeding and she was saving the whore that made her bleed.

'Are ya…trying to tick me off?' he doesn't just ask, he snarls the words out, massacring the question with such anger that even Kelly flinches at his tone. Kelly knew he was pissed at her but there was no one way she was letting him kill the other woman.

'Weren't ya listening to what Ladd was saying earlier, don't ya think this woman comes off sounding like a good girl. Just pretend we're one of your ghost people in your little dream world, we don't exist right?' she said the last words coolly with a smirk, but her eyes were stony, and unsmiling.

The Rail Tracer was baffled at her last few words then chuckled under his breath as he understood where the cook was going with those words and how she was feeling. Normally when the cook was composed and comfortable she was like a closed book, unreadable, but whenever she had strong feelings. her face and words were like an open book and could be understood. That partial enigma, to him was enticing and god damn adorable.

'But if ya insist on fighting, then I'll take ya on' a strong, unwavering resolve in her eyes as she glowered at the wine red man.

No wonder the monster felt red-hot, burning passion for the woman; she was never afraid of him, was happy to go up against him and treated him like an equal. Like he said before, her kindness and willingness to protect others at the risk of her life was what made her strong and attractive. But, the woman in black still had to die and he disappears, hiding his presence this time as he crawls around the carriage. While Kelly tries to sense the Rail Tracer, Chane holds her dagger out to protect her and the woman in white, then she's yanked from behind. She falls back, looking up at the night sky falling to the train tracks before; she closes her eyes, accepting death. Kelly swears loudly and sliding over the edge of the carriage she reaches out and grabs Chane's wrist in a sticky, bloody hand, clenching it tightly, saving her life. Chane looks at her saviour, then gasps at the dark figure looming over the cook, thinking the cook was going to die on her behalf she let's go of Kelly's hand, who growls and uses her other arm to grab Chane.

'Oi! What the hell ya doing! Don't ya hafta protect this Huey fella!' With those words Chane grips on the other hand tightly ignoring the monster behind Kelly as she's absorbed in those deep blue sea eyes filled with determination. Chane then sees the river below, and she nods up at Kelly who understands and with all her strength she could muster she swings Chane into the river, but with the force of throwing Chane off, Kelly finds herself falling face first to the train tracks but only to be saved when a red arm snakes around her waist, pulling her up back to the roof.

Once on the roof the arm withdraws from her, and the red monster rages right over her, teeth bared still unwilling to let what happened to her arm go. Kelly sighs, and holds a finger to his lips, ignoring the soft sigh that escapes him from her sudden touch.

'Just leave it, ya see this?' Kelly pulls the knife out her arm, supressing a hiss and throwing it away,

'Nothing! Just a scratch, I ain't gonna die from a scratch. Ya should know that since it's your dream world', trying to convince the silent man, whose heart was incredibly pounding right now, disappointed when her long, slender finger leaves his lips. Looking at the cook a sudden idea pops into his head and he smiles, taking a step closer, staring deep into her blue eyes. Kelly watches him cautiously, wondering what he was up to.

'Marry me'

Time stands still for Kelly as her heart stops, she had not anticipated this; she was at least expecting a punch, or maybe even a kiss from the man.

'…D-Did ya hit ya head or something?' trying to act cool, ignoring the fact that her face was heating up, her heart pounding with an occasionally flip flop.

'Nope, don't ya reckon it's about time ya became fully mine officially. And I become fully yours. I told ya, the moment I saw ya I knew ya were the one for me. Ya can't blame me for not wanting full possession of ya' he then looked away, gazing at the moon in the sky but he soon glanced back to the other again, smiling softly even beneath all the blood on his face.

'I love you….and I'll be waiting for ya to say yes, ya no else's but mine, got that?'

Kelly's face couldn't blush anymore red than it already had, she knew he was serious when it came to their relationship but marriage? It would bind them forever, which didn't seem like a bad idea but was she ready? She licked her incredibly dry lips, figuring what the best thing to say at a moment like this, she then opens her mouth to say something, her answer ready, when suddenly the man grabs her shoulders, pulling her to the left, a bullet flying them. Kelly looks and sees a black suit pointing a gun at them.

'Well ya got things ta do, as do I. Bye now' his eyes filled with so much malevolence that he could slaughter anyone with that look. Kelly thought he was being too overprotective when he takes off running along the train, dodging every single bullet the black suit shoots at him, excited to tear the man limb from limb. The cook feels slightly cheated as she was ready to answer him with a full hearted 'I love you too'. _Well, there will be plenty of times to tell him._

* * *

**Claire's view of the world is known as Solipsism and the laws are very interchangable, as law can be changed on whim to explain why certain things happen in the their world. I only read a bit about it was it was very deep, high level stuff haha.**_  
_

**Next chapter will be be more Kelly/Claire love!  
**

**Bye bye :)  
**

**xx  
**


	14. Childhood Memories

**Kelly & Claire's Childhood :D**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

1919

The sweet smell of popcorn and candyfloss filled the air, the noise of horns, fanfares and the carousel rang through the night as Circo Romani was opened for entertainment. A family of four arrives outside the circus and they buy tickets from a young twelve year old, with black hair and midnight blue eyes, but she looks older with her eye lined with black, and her already developed chest. Kelly waves at the two children in the family before they run off into the circus lined with concession stands and booth, their parents closely behind.

'Kelly, how many tickets left?' a man in an orange jumpsuit with spikey orange hair juggling with wooded rods lit on fire, asks her. Kelly unafraid counts her remaining tickets,

'About fifty left before we completely sell out'

'Oh ho? Wow you are a little miracle worker aren't you? Just like that fake gypsy said you were'

'Who you calling fake?' a young chocolate colour woman dressed in a long flowing skirt, and a white blouse under a black corset and a red shawl around her shoulder, approaches the two already by the entrance.

Kelly chuckles, as the gypsy and the fire shooter argue,

'Zest is just being cranky, Numa stole his cigarettes' Kelly pipes, when the gypsy kneels down and pinches Kelly's cheeks,

'Owowowowowowo! Scarlet!' as the women lets go and Kelly pouts, rubbing her sore cheek, while Zest chuckles walking away entertaining some families.

'Sorry m'dear, you're so cute I just couldn't resist' before she walks away, as people crowd her stall.

Soon all the tickets are gone and Kelly doesn't have anything else to do, she looks back at the large tent that looms behind her, hearing the roar of the crowds mixed with the sounds of animals and music. Oh how Kelly wished that she was a part of the magic that made people smile, but she was on her way to being an acrobat, so it wouldn't take too long, another year and she would be on that ring. It was getting late and Kelly knew she had a long, hard day of cleaning the ring, feeding the animals, training to be an acrobat and most importantly learning to cook with Numa. A shiver runs down her spine at the thought of working with the gangster like man. Yet the meadow was so lush outside the circus and the moon was so big, so bright she couldn't resist talking a stroll, and then she was drenched within seconds as rain showered hard upon her.

She stretches her arm out, enjoying the rain tickling her face, and she spins round and round in the rain when she notices an older boy with a hat staring at her a few feet away, he too soaked, he looked tired and he had a travel bag over his shoulder. He watches the girl who had stopped spinning in the rain with a look of caution, and recoiled back when she skipped to him.

'Hi!' beaming happily at the boy, her face extremely close to his, his face crimsoned, his heart was hammering in his chest, and he dipped his head low trying to hide under his hat.

'Hmmm?' Kelly chimed, her head titling to one side in puzzlement, hands behind her back she bent down trying to peek under his hat to see his hiding face, the boy's brown eyes widened and he blushed even more when he got a full view of her soaked t shirt, revealing much. He removed his coat and placed it around the girl, avoiding eye contact, he was unsure why he was acting so weird around the girl, especially from the moment he saw her smile in the rain without a care in the world, almost welcoming the rain.

'Are ya lost?' the girl asked.

'No….but I'm looking for Circo Romani, but I doubt a dumb broad like ya know where it is?' he was afraid of the girl, it was like she had cast some sort of enchantment on him.

'Circo Romani?' tilting her head the other way, drawing the words and then it clicked in her head.

'Ah!' she said it so loudly; she scared the poor boy who fell on his bottom, splashing water everywhere.

'I live there' she said matter-of-factly, not noticing the boy had fallen to the wet ground.

'I can take ya there!' and she turns to the boy,

'Whatcha doing down there?' smiling at the boy, who turns away before staring hard at the girl.

'Can I join Circo Romani?'

'Join? Ya gonna be our new older brother? Yahooo!' she dances happily in the rain, leaving the boy really confused when his nose starts to itch.

'Achoo!' the boy sneezes, sniffling a little.

Then the girl stops dancing and with a serious face and tone says,

'If you're out in this rain ya gonna catch a cold'

_This broad has got a few loose screws,_ rolling his eyes at the strange girl, but he catches the coat that is thrown back at him.

'Here ya go, that'll keep ya warm..…Achoo!' she sniffles a bit, and giggling shyly says,

'Well….seems like I caught a cold' she hugs her body, shivering slightly and the boy sighs and covers both him and the girl but the coat doesn't help as its soaked but what helps is the close, body contact that keeps them warm as they walk back to the circus.

'What's ya name?'

'Kelly Johnson, and yours?'

'Claire Stainfield'

'Claire? Like a girl's name?' he rolls his eyes, this wasn't the first time someone questioned his name, nor will it be the last time.

'I like it, it's good ta meet cha Claire' she pipes up happily, this was definitely the first time someone liked his name, it caused Claire's heart to race even faster, and never had he wanted anything like he wanted the girl beside him who was humming softly, purposely stepping on puddles. Leaving his brothers behind was a good decision, and he looks forward to his new life at the circus with this cute broad even though she's a tad eccentric, he wasn't exactly normal either.

1920

Circo Romani was opened for another night of entertainment, crowds flood in and take their seats in the stands as the magic of the circus surrounds them and everyone is lost in the excitement of the performers. First a magician plunges swords into a box which he had previously placed his assistant in, and the crowd gasps when the assistant steps out the box uncut, and smiling. The magician's trench coat flares over the assistant and she vanishes behind the coat, turning into a deck of cards that flutters to the floor. The crowd is awed at the magic.

Next performance was a group of clowns, amusing the audience dressed in bright costumes and clown make up as they pulled hilarious stunts, making the crowd laugh.

Then the Ring Master stands in the centre before the crowd, dressed in a pair of riding pants, boots, coat tails and a top hat, a monocle in his eye, holding a loudspeaker.

While the ringmaster was addressing the crowd, Kelly was high up in the rafters wearing a sparkling red and black leotard, her thick black hair tied in a bun. Her heart pounds with excitement and nervousness, it was her first time performing in the ring, she swallows and takes long deep breaths when calloused but gentle hands grab her shoulders, massaging them and she instantly relaxes.

'I can hear ya heart beating from just standing infront of ya! Calm down, it'll be fine, just do it how we practiced' Kelly stares into dark brown eyes of the fifteen year old Claire; his red hair gelled back, wearing a red and black leotard. He refused to wear it if it was sparkling.

'But there's always a net, there's no net today!' whispering furiously in his face that was close to hers, both teenagers were nearly the same height and appeared to be the same age but Kelly was actually two years younger than Claire. Despite her childlike nature and innocence she had quite a busty body meanwhile Claire had the signs that he would grow into a very handsome man. His face was no longer boyishly round like it was last year, his chest and shoulders filling out becoming muscular, also due to the constant training and the hard workload at the circus, his arms were thick with solid muscles.

'I'll catch you like I always do' he smiled, bonking his head with the girl's, who beamed a smile back feeling better. The ringmaster stops talking, and the music begins to play, it was time. Claire was up first, with a feline grace he runs and leaps through the air high above the ground and grabs the hoop in the middle, before hanging upside down by his knees.

It's then Kelly's cue to jump, adrenaline pumping through her own toned, slightly muscled body she soars across the air, when she hears the cheers of the crowd she feels confident and twists her body in the air before grabbing Claire's outstretched hand. With a strong upwards pull from Claire, she springs up into the air and grabbing the top of the hoop she naturally manages to lift her lower body and performs a handstand on it.

Claire swings the hoop back and forth before flying off it, somersaulting in the air and landing on the other side of the rafters. Kelly was still maintaining her handstand on top of the hoop, when Claire comes on again, reaching for the hoop but Kelly's eyes widen as she notices that from the angle of Claire's jump he wasn't going to reach the hoop. She could see it in Claire's eyes that he too noticed the obvious. It takes her a split second to make a suicidal decision, with fiery determination she drops off the hoop, twisting her legs round the bottom of the hoop, and miraculously grasps onto Claire's wrist just in time, wincing from the stab of pain in her shoulder as it protests against the unexpected strain.

For a second the circus was so quiet you could hear a needle drop, and then it boomed into life as the audience stood, slapping their hands together, stamping their feet, as they had witnessed something spectacular. The ringmaster wipes at his forehead, and announces that the show has ended, which the audience is sad about.

While the audience file out of the tent, Claire lets out a shaky breath as Kelly slowly pulls him up, cussing between clenched teeth.

'I didn't think I'd be saved by a brat' Claire grips the hoop himself, and relaxes as they are lowered to the ground.

'Yeah, well this brat is always there for ya' her pouty lips said nonchalantly. As soon as both acrobats were safely on the ground, the Ringmaster hugged both of them tightly, relieved that they had survived and made one hell of a show.

'Wow, what a hell of a debut huh? We're gonna make a lot of money with you two' chuckling happily, looking down at the ever smiling Kelly, and the disinterested Claire.

Then Numa the chef of the circus came, he was a lanky man, his eyes permanently lined with black and he had wavy black hair, a cigarette was always in his mouth. Rumours went round that he used to be a mafia assassin but whether that was true or not, he definitely had a mobster like demeanour.

'Ya realise they could have nearly died?' he tells the Ringmaster bitterly.

'But, they didn't. Kelly saved her boyfriend in time'

Kelly's smile drops in an instant as she splutters, her cheeks blushing 'He's not my boyfriend' pointing at Claire who merely shrugs and huffs,

'Like I would be attracted to scrawny brats like her' smirking at Kelly who seems satisfied with that answer, completely oblivious to the fact he was insulting her.

Numa chuckles, smoke curling from his mouth as he stares down at the male teenager, 'how exactly is she scrawny?'

'Er…Ouch!' Numa bonks a fist down on his head, and drags a protesting Kelly by the ear, scolding her for being reckless and that she should drop being a circus freak and just become a full time apprentice cook. But he is genuinely concerned as he takes her to the doctor who was on sight.

'Other than her right arm feeling tender, she's alright. Kelly and Claire for some reason have interesting, special bodies. Kelly had no problem with training from when she was little, and somehow managed to withstand her injuries and such. And Claire, he was able train his body within a year and managed to catch up with Kelly who's been training for years now. Look at them now, successful acrobatics'

'Yeah, yeah real fucking special! Anyone realise they coulda died?' Numa lights up another cigarette, dragging on it deeply.

'But we didn't die Numa…eek!' Kelly hides behind the doctor as the cook glares at her, but his expression softens, glad Kelly was okay.

'Kelly, you up for some cooking?' grinning at her, and she bounds over to Numa happily. She did like Numa, he was like a protective, bullying older brother to her.

'Yup!'

Hours later and Kelly is thoroughly shattered from the day's events, and helping Numa cook for everyone. She's washing dishes, yawning ever so often, trying desperately to avoid sleep when Claire stumbles into the trailer, he too exhausted and leans onto the girl, his arms encircling her neck as he inhaling her sweet scent that has an added zing of tobacco from Numa's constant smoking. Kelly carries on washing wearily and tries to shrug the red head off,

'Get off would ya?'

'Kelly…I'm sleepy, when are ya coming to bed?' he was practically dozing on the girl who was starting to struggle under his weight.

'It shouldn't be too long, and ya can always sleep in your bed'

'Ya know I can't sleep unless I'm warm'

Then Numa bursts in, and Claire jolts awake, letting go of Kelly. Both he and Kelly sweat dropping under the heat of his gaze as they shared the same thought that one day they were going to be sleeping with the fishes.

'Oi! Kelly! I said no outsiders in the kitchen!' lighting up a cigarette stylishly.

'He's not an out-eeek' she hides behind Claire, who decides to leave as he doesn't want to feel the gangster cook's wrath.

'I'm going, I'm going, Kelly I'll wait for ya' and heads out the trailer.

'And I'm telling ya just go ta sleep' but she's not annoyed and she carries on washing the dishes, humming as she does so.

'Kelly isn't he too attached to ya? Be careful or you'll have your heart broken' Numa sniggers.

'Why would my heart be broken?' she questions Numa who joins her at the sink, towel drying the dishes she's washed.

'Heh..don't worry about it, but ya guys are like two peas in a pod'

Kelly stops washing the dishes as her head tilts to one side, thinking deeply,

'I like Claire…cuz he has red hair, I mean Zest has orange hair but red hair is….more….special. He's odd though, he'll say things like the world is his, which makes Lily angry, well I think cuz I don't speak French but she waves her bible thingy' Lily the French speaking ribbon dancer, fifteen years old and very religious.

'Does that scare you?' Numa asked calmly, used to the random ramblings of the girl beside him.

'That he might rule the world? No, cuz he's completely wrong. The sun is the ruler of this world; actually that makes Lily angry too. He's a my bestest friend here though' as she remembers Lily throwing the book at her making her nose bleed, then the next day Claire puts frogs in Lily's bed, scaring the girl.

'Bestest is not a word ya know?' Numa says, listening intently.

'Whatever but it's annoying when he sleeps in my bed but he says he's homesick, and he misses his brothers at home' Kelly resumes washing the dishes.

'Or he just prefers your pillows' he murmurs under his breath, shooting a quick glance to her not so small chest before looking away with a small smile. The two teenagers were both so unaware it was cute. It was these moments where he's glad that he left the mafia lifestyle and continued his passion in cooking. Yes. He was a former Mafiosi.

After a while of working in comfortable silence, Numa forces Kelly to head back to her tent and get some sleep, which she does. She slips into the already warm sleeping bag, hugging the head of red hair that immediately nestles into her chest. She's too tired to try and kick him out, not that she ever does and lets out a content sigh as she drifts off to sleep.

Several weeks later, the circus has packed up and moved to another picture perfect scene of meadows and forests, with a cliff top not too far from where the circus is. And as always with any new place the Circo Romani moves to, Claire and Kelly go off exploring: wading in streams, climbing trees, tumbling down hills, and then they come across a meadow of strawberries. Kelly reaches down and plucks a couple, passing one to Claire before excitedly biting into hers, the juice dribbling down the side of her mouth.

'Yummy!' she squeals, smacking her lips, and grabbing another one.

'You baby' Claire teases but bites into his, enjoying the sweet taste that reminds him of something but he can't quite put his finger on it.

'Ya…Ya…Ya're a carrot top!' Claire had always called her a baby but she wasn't, she was thirteen now.

'Haha what the hell? My hair ain't orange like Zest's!'

'Then…' she ponders for a long while, then she looks at the strawberry in her hand, a light bulb switches on in her head, ' Strawberry top!' a big wide smile on her face.

'Alright, now ya getting it' Claire giggles pretending to be evil and pounces the girl to the ground, and starts tickling her, she laughs non-stop, tears form on the corner from her eyes as Claire is relentless with his tickles and then Kelly bites, as usual.

'Ouch!' the girl always had to bite him which starts their daily play fighting, which often ends with Kelly crying. Claire frowns, thinking of a good way to punish the girl as she cheekily waggles her tongue at him.

'I'm telling Numa!' a mischievous grin on his face, knowing the girl was afraid of the cook, well he was too but he'll never admit that. He bolts, heading back to the circus.

'Ah wait! No fair' she runs after him, but she stops when she hears a loud crack from the forest behind her but she shrugs it off, an angry Numa was her top priority. A man stood in the shadows of the trees, a dark grin on his face. He had chosen his next prey.

Numa was sitting in his trailer, it was a rare day of rest and he was enjoying it with a cup of coffee, and reading the newspaper, he didn't even need to smoke. Then all that vanished when Claire burst through his door, yelling. His eyebrow twitched, and he reached into his jacket for a cigarette. Kelly then came in, she too yelling. He lit his cigarette.

'Kelly bit me!' glaring at the girl who faced him, their foreheads pressed against each other in anger.

Numa stood up, rolling the newspaper in his hand.

'Claire pushed me!'

Then one after the other Numa hit their heads with the rolled up newspaper. Very pissed.

'Right? So ya kids came to me cuz ya both wanted ta punish the other? Claire, ya clean these dishes!' referring to the mountain of dishes behind him.

'What! Kelly could do them too!' he absolutely despised doing the dishes.

'No, she does them all the time, not to mention she weirdly enjoys it' looking at the happy-go-lucky girl with sceptical eyebrow arch.

'Hah! Shame on ya Claire…eeek!' she watches nervously as Numa approaches and kneels before her, placing a finger on the faint pink line on the corner of mouth, and tastes the tip of his finger.

'Oh strawberries? Where did ya find them?' he could feel Claire's scorching anger, and Numa smirks finding it entertaining that he knew how to ruffle Claire's feathers.

'Errr, not too far from here, follow the stream, and up the tree, climbing a branch across the river and then through the tree trunk and there is it' a wide smile on her face as she remembered how fun it was pretending to be pirates with Claire.

'Haha is that so? Then ya can go strawberry picking'

'Yaaay!' she punches the air, and then freezes, remembering it was supposed to be a punishment, and with a little fake pout she tries to look sad.

'I-I mean aw'

'Well get to it then!' Numa barks at the both of them, supressing a chuckle. He loved these two; it was probably the closest thing to a family of his own. However, Kelly was like his own daughter since he was the one who found her, abandoned outside the circus one night. He had loathed the rule of 'you find a kid, it's yours' from the ringmaster and he was forced to look after her, even gave her a name and everything but he has never regretted it. The kid was sparkling and bright like a shining sun and had a long life ahead of her, she'd make a good chef one day, or a good wife as he turned his head to the arrogant, rude red head that was clumsily washing the dishes. _Heh as if I'd hand over Kelly to an impertinent kid like him! _Numa chuckles to himself before opening the paper again, he skims over the report of a young man called Jacob who's a dangerous rapist in the area, unconscious of how significant that information was.

Kelly is alone in the sea of strawberries; she's already grabbed a half basket of strawberries and decides to take a break. She looks up at the sky; it was so endless and so beautiful. The sun smiles down at her, as if it's saying hello and Kelly has no qualms about yelling a 'hello' back to the sun. The winds flows through her shoulder length hair, tendrils wisp around her face in the gentle breeze. She continues plucking strawberries, humming merrily, not noticing the trained, soft steps of the muscular, black haired man behind her. She sees a shadow, and thinking its Claire she turns and the harsh smell of chloroform assaults her, beating Kelly into blackness. The smirking shadow catches the limp body before it falls, the basket has fallen over, strawberries rolling away, and then hauling the girl over his shoulder he vanishes into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

**Reviews please :)**


	15. Cook VS Assassin

**Another time leap :D**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

1930

Kelly was still in the kitchen, adding the final touches as she used her artistic flair to arrange the food on dinner plates. While in the large hall of a dining room the three Gandors and Firo were enjoying the company of Vino, a red haired man with dark brown eyes, who also went by the name Claire Stainfield. Childhood friends with Firo, and considered the fourth brother to the Gandors, Vino felt right at home with them, it was the only place where people knew the man behind the monster and treated him as an equal human, sure he could be a blood thirsty sadistic devil at times but he too wanted to have some normal conversations at times.

They all sat there exchanging words, laughing, the occasional semi violent banter between Berga and Vino till their table was approached by a trolley with delicious aromas transpiring around it. Pushing the food trolley was a woman donning a white shirt with an apron covering her white trousers, a red ribbon bow tie snug under her collar, messy flicks of black hair riding down her back. Kelly arched an eyebrow in confusion as none of the Gandors paid any attention to her when normally they would introduce her to any guest of theirs. Firo was the only one who was acknowledged her existence while the red haired man didn't seem to realise she was there. Kelly smiled slyly as she realised their true intention, _so they don't want me clashing with Vino, heh but it's inevitable that we will fight, sooner or later._

Kelly stood beside the man she believed was Vino, placing a plate of creamy; slightly spiced carbonara spaghetti, served alongside pork sausages in a red wine, pepper sauce before him. But he ignored those overwhelming smells, when the scent of tobacco, ginger spices and a slight sweetness grabbed his attention, making him feel suddenly nostalgic and giving him a weird euphoric rush throughout his body. He drew his eyes to the woman, whose endless pool of dark blue eyes locked on to his eyes, taking his breath away. He knew those eyes. Kelly herself also experienced a truly bizarre moment when she gave Vino his food; there was a moment where everyone disappeared from the room, leaving just her and Vino, gazing into each other's eyes, both hearts fluctuating for a mere second. Kelly was the first to break the eye contact as she clicked her tongue, and gave Firo his plate of food, feeling very muddled at what happened.

Firo who was unaware of the Gandors' intentions not to introduce cook and assassin piped up,

'Vino!' tugging at his arm and pointing at the cook, 'this is Kelly! You're gonna absolutely love her food! It's the best!' and he digs in happily.

Luck notices Vino's attention shift to Kelly, and he tries to get the cook out of there,

'Hey Kelly, mind getting some parmesan cheese'

Kelly felt her body burning from the intense stare Vino was giving her but she didn't falter, she was waiting for him to provoke her, or a chance to provoke him.

'Boss, there's some on the table' completely clueless to what Luck actually wanted as Luck saw Claire's eyes get darker, the wheels clicking in his head as he realises who the cook really was.

'Then get me that other cheese'

'Which oth-'

'Now Kelly' Luck gave her a hard look, a look that says 'get the fuck out of here!' Reluctantly Kelly turns tail while Vino places both his elbows on the table top, his fingers overlapping resting his chin on them, watching the cook with murderous blood lust. He heard of this cook, sure she was an ally since she too worked for the Gandors but he hated the rumours going round. Rumours that stated she was possibly better than him, someone who wasn't needed in his world, his hunger to destroy overriding the thoughts that screamed that he once knew this busty, scowling broad.

With a move of his elbow he dropped the plate of carefully prepared food to the floor, knowing it would bait the cook the fight him and he was right when Kelly twitched at the crash and stopped in her tracks, fuming.

'What are you doing?' Luck gave a nervous glance to the cook who hadn't turned around yet.

'I doubt this mediocre, amateur cook can make anything that will excite my taste buds' the room was in a hushed silence, even the happy go lucky Firo knew things were getting serious. Any moment now, there will be bloodshed. It was so quiet that they could hear the scrap of the cook's thumb on a lighter, the hiss of a flame, and the first deep inhale of smoke, white swirls curling lazily into the air, and she finally faced the table, her blue eyes simmering with fury.

'Ya wanna die? Huh? Cherry top!' drawing out the word 'cherry top', her voice laced with venom, smoke blowing out through her flaring nostrils.

Luck groaned, he knew these two would clash but he didn't think take any precautions to stop it. He had hoped that they actually wouldn't but he was wrong. Firo watched, his eyes widening, he had always liked watching Vino and Kelly fight so to see these two go up against each other was exciting. Keith was silently eating his meal, and Berga was grinning evilly, delighted that the girl was going to learn a lesson in fear.

Vino smirked darkly and stood up slowly, his eyes becoming red, glowing eerily like he was possessed by a demon.

'Ya dumb broad, do ya know who the hell ya're talking ta?' he was now standing a few feet away from the cook, an enormous wave of killing intent threatening the cook. The four men behind Claire noticed his seriousness but the cook either didn't care or was too dumb to recognise the danger she was in. Berga decided to go for the latter.

Kelly leaned on one leg, waving her hand derisively at him and in a deadpan tone said, 'I don't really care who or what you are, I'm just waiting for my apology, cherry top'

Another flash of anger brightened Claire's eyes, and Luck saw Claire's back bunching up, ready to pounce at the woman.

'Kelly! Claire! I advise that you both let this go' he tried getting involved.

Claire had no intention to let this woman off alive, while the cook looked past Claire, and putting hands on her hips she said with all the confidence in the world 'I ain't gonna die' and with that Luck stopped worrying even though he knew how dangerous Claire was, but somehow those words comforted him and he knew Kelly would be okay.

'Oh? Is that so? We'll see about that' and he was gone, propelling towards the cook who smirked, biting on her cigarette she gripped his arm and she flipped over him, which she did with ease in the spacious room, and twisting mid-air she kicked him hard in the back, sending him flying into the book shelf on the other side of the room. The room was stunned into silence, as Kelly pulled her leg back down, her apron fluttering, thick locks of hair spiralling around her.

She reached behind and pulled at one of the white strings there and untwined the bow of her apron, throwing it off as the now enraged assassin pushed forward when a knife swished by his cheek, hitting the wall behind him. He stopped in his tracks as the cook was grinning darkly around her cigarette, _she missed on purpose? Why that bitch! _Claire mirrored the cook's smirk he was really enjoying himself as he watched the cook tossing a second knife causally in her hand like she was playing catch by herself before grasping the handle and flying at him, prepared to kill.

Claire knocks her arm away, and the knife clatters to the floor and pulling his arm back he prepares to rip into her stomach but Kelly bends backwards, dodging the incoming human knife, high kicking Claire in the jaw as she handsprings backwards away from him. Claire hisses in pain, rubbing his jaw. _An acrobat too?_ Their fighting styles were too similar, both flexible and athletic not too mention the cook had blinding speeds.

He vaulted into the air, aiming a kick at the cook but he's halted by her forearm and she doesn't even break a sweat.

'Hoh? Ya sure got strong arms, ya sure ya're a broad?' pulling his leg away, when Kelly huffed through her cigarette and she twisted, swinging a roundhouse kick at Claire who flew back, evading the incoming kick.

They were evenly matched, actually the busty broad was better but that couldn't be possible. The only girl who ever beat him was…his mind halted there as he gawked at the woman in front of him, the gears whirling in his head and then it hits him like a two by four, how could he forgotten? An electric shock sizzled through Vino as his eyes glazed over his childhood friend from long ago, who had now become an even more mature, stunningly beautiful woman. _She hadn't changed at all so why did it take so long for me to recognise her?_

Her hair was still ebony black; though it had grown longer it was still an attractive mess of curls and waves. She always had a killer rack but Vino liked to believe that her breasts had gotten bigger. Her skin was still milky, luscious white, with those seductive blossom pink lips that looked soft as they closed around the end of a cigarette. Then those darker than the blue sky eyes that were akin to the warm sun that shone in summer, and held the same endless quality as the sky around it. Always drawing him in, he couldn't believe Kelly was here, standing before him.

'So ya finally recognise me Claire?' Kelly asked flicking the ash from her cigarette in Claire's direction.

'Eh? Ya knew? When?' Claire asked, bewildered.

Kelly placed her cigarette back in her mouth,

'How could I forget your red hair? Not to mention ya were like always around me, irritating the hell outta me' Kelly furrowed her brows in annoyance.

'Hold up! You two know each other?' Berga interrupted, reminding the two former acrobats of the others. Kelly sighed and turned to the men.

'Sadly…yes' arms crossed, ignoring the hammering of her heart from the presence of the man behind her.

'Wow..I know ya said you were from the circus but I didn't think it would be the same one as Claire's. Talk about coincidence'

Luck turned his attention to Firo; Luck had no idea that Kelly used to live in a circus and was surprised that he knew.

'Yup…two years older than me but I always ended up babysitting him. He was completely useless' glancing back at the Claire who had stood beside the cook watching her closely. He knew that while they had happy memories of living at the circus there was a time where it became hell, especially for Kelly. Still, it hadn't sunk in that here she was, right before him casting another enchantment on him, alluring him to her.

Kelly shrugs her shoulders, 'well I'll send the maid to clear that up, you guys go ahead and eat, and I'll be back with dessert' she looked at Claire who caught her look, instantly knowing what to do.

'I'll go with ya, sorry about before' following after the cook, a beaming smile that stretched from ear to ear.

'Ya never really respected my cooking to be honest' Kelly said straightforwardly.

'heh…really…no don't seem to recall that' the odd pair headed out of the dining room, and down the corridor to the kitchen. Luck hoped it was just to catch up, he thought he saw Claire look at the cook with endearment, suggesting he had feelings for her. It's probably one sided. He couldn't imagine the cook going for someone like Claire, no offence to him of course.

Once in the kitchen, Kelly indicated Claire to sit on a high stool, while she prepared dessert of Japanese pancakes with a smooth custard filling, drizzled with raspberry sauce beside him. There was no much to be said neither was sure where to start, but Claire took the initiative,

'I thought ya wanted ya own restaurant? Don't ya want it anymore?' curious how the cook landed herself in with the Gandors.

Kelly frowned, and with a light huff said 'believe me I tried, I was working in all these proper high class restaurants but for something reason or another I'd get fired so I couldn't put enough dosh together. Then I met Luck and he said I could get my own restaurant if I worked as a cook for the mafia'

Claire chuckled he could understand why she'd get fired, but his face softened as he remembered the cook wasn't always this short tempered lioness but that disappeared instantly as he teased the cook,

'The mafia scene does suit you, but what's with the maid outfit?' well it didn't look like one now what with the apron disposed of in the dining room.

'Ask Luck that' her teeth gritted in irritation.

Then there was silence, Kelly herself wasn't sure what to ask the man beside her and so just concentrated on dessert being deliberately slow. Claire found himself stumped, he wanted to catch the girl's attention but didn't know what to say but there was something important he wanted to know. He wondered if the other still felt the same as she did that day less than ten years ago.

'Are you still mine?' Kelly's heart squeezed slightly, and she accidently added a thick dollop of raspberry sauce over the pancakes, she clicked her tongue in annoyance but she wasn't sure what to say.

'Even after all these years you're still like that huh? Why do ya reckon I belong to ya?' Kelly asked testily.

Claire smiled at the feathery brush of pink that appeared on her cheeks, it was giving him a hidden pleasure to see such a cute reaction like that but he was confused why she asked him that, she accepted so easily back then to be his.

'Ya remember the first day I ya?'

Kelly remembered vaguely it was raining and she had agreed to bring the lost Claire back with her to the circus.

'Yeah I do'

Claire smiled when he recalled the sweet memory,

'When I first saw ya, spinning round in the rain ya caused a mess of emotions in me. Then walking back to the circus I decided then that I wanted ya. I feel helpless and powerful around ya' pointing a finger in Kelly's direction. 'All these years I've thought of no one but ya and don't ya think it's fate pulling us together letting us meet again after all these years'

Then with a smile filled with confidence he added 'This world is mine and so if there's something I want, I seek to have it and make sure I do' he titled his head to the side to look at Kelly who was staring at Claire, her face almost as red as Claire's hair as her heart thumps wildly at everything Claire had said.

'Are ya still mine?' she blurts out before slapping a hand over her mouth, cheeks blazing.

'Yes' no hint of hesitation, his eyes dark with resolve, the corners of his lips twitching up at how adorable she was being. Kelly could cope in a fight, one on one or a group fight. She could go up against a person with a gun and win. Hell she could handle cooking the most difficult of dishes. But she couldn't handle the intensity of his love for her, and turned back to her pancakes that were being over prepped.

'Then…yeah I'm still yours…half of me anyway' she mumbles inaudibly, but Claire heard it and his heart starts beating ecstatically but he arches an eyebrow about one thing.

'Half?

'….It kinda pisses me off to be yours completely' she grumbles, brushing her slightly dishevelled hair over her shoulder but a small smile was playing on her lips which he caught and he unconsciously stood up and found himself scooting closer to the cook. Who was still trying to fix the -over raspberry drizzled- pancake. Claire was in a really good mood, he got to meet his childhood love, and he was elated to find that she was still his, it was getting too much but he wanted something else.

Finally he had closed in well enough that he saw the girl become aware of his presence and her midnight blue eyes slid their gaze to look Claire in the eye, and he could count each of her absurdly long eyelashes. He brought a hand and cupped her face, her eyes widened as he planted a deep kiss against her soft strawberry pink lips. At the unpredicted action her cheeks rapidly blushed to a deep crimson, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to pull away, but was surprised when she didn't want to. Claire was kissing her hard, unyielding against her own lips. His lips were hot against her own, very possessive as his head tilted forward, deepening the kiss as his tongue was halfway down Kelly's throat. Violent, bruising, a clash of teeth and open mouths as Kelly grips Claire's shoulders, joining in as her whole body throbs in a hunger she has never felt before, she couldn't keep up, even though she desperately wanted to carry on. She hadn't seen the man for nine years, and in less than 60 minutes she concluded that the man was malicious, charming and unexpected but she was oddly drawn to that.

Claire was in heaven, he was enjoying his time tasting the girl, his tongue moving around so swiftly, locking and twining around Kelly's tongue. She was delicious and addicting, in an instant she had become his tobacco, and was soon craving for more, he pulled at the slender hips, deepening the kiss even further. A hand lay against her waist, and he slowly raised it up, feeling the muscular yet slim body beneath her clothes and soon enveloped one of her perfect breasts in his palm, he then pulled back, panting lightly, his eyes glazed with desire as he murmured smoothly and seductively to the heavily panting, red faced cook,

'Ya can have all of me' it only happened a few minutes ago but in Kelly's desire filled brain that conversation happened years ago. She had never felt anything like this, and she wanted more of the man, her fingers twirled into the hair on the back of his neck as Claire drew closer, nuzzling against Kelly's neck, smelling such an enticing scent along her skin, he stopped rubbing her breast and reached for the bow, dying to see more skin when…

A knock on the door sprang them apart, Claire bounded to the other side of the room , while the cook went to sink, her back facing the door just in time for Firo to enter,

'Kelly! Ya said you'll be back with dessert!' a pout on his face,

'Sure thing Firo, just go back there and I'll bring it along' she said softly with a hint of tiredness.

'Oh Claire if ya done here ya should come back, Mr Tick wants ta see ya' ignoring Claire's own pink blush.

'Sure' and the door closed, leaving Kelly alone in the kitchen or so she thought.

Kelly let out a shaky breath, her cheeks were aflame, and her heart was beating furiously. She couldn't believe that they were doing 'that' in the kitchen. She jumped when she felt hot, misty breath across the back of her neck, through her hair. Her waist was encircled by strong arms as soft lips bushed against the sensitive skin at the nape of her neck, teeth gazing. Then her back was pulled flush against the assassin's chest when a kiss was placed on her temple, a face nuzzling into the side of her head, a low, husky voice trickling into her ear,

'You're no else's but mine' he lets go and with those words Kelly wanted the man, twirling around she grabbed the man's elbow but when his surprised dark brown eyes met hers she was at a sudden loss at what to do, she also remembered she had the bootlegging job to do. Damn.

'I-I've got an errand to run….but you can s-stay at my a-apartment…ask Luck for the address' she was looking everywhere but at Claire.

Claire swayed a bit, bringing a hand to hide his face, chuckling, _she might have well said, 'Claire I want you to make love to me'. _

'Heh. What kinda pick up line is that?' he said quietly, as he buckled to his knees on the tiled floor.

'Claire?' Kelly knelt before him before she was tackled to the floor, the man embracing her waist; head snuggled between her plump breasts. He was quivering in happiness and contentment, he really couldn't believe this was happening after years of waiting, searching and yearning for his soul mate.

Kelly sat up on her elbows looking at the man in her chest with a rare look of longing, she had always wanted to see Claire and now her wish came true, she softly tousled the special red sea of hair, before gripping a fistful of his hair and playfully pulled his head up.

'Pervert' she said coolly at him, a smirk on her face. Claire had a gleeful smile, and getting up on all fours he leaned his face closer to hers.

'I've been waiting for ya forever' giving a soft, chaste kiss on her lips before getting up and reluctantly leaving the cook alone in the kitchen. He desired for more but he waited nearly ten years, he could wait an hour or two. He skipped back to the dining hall, humming merrily, while Kelly prepared the trolley with the dessert, humming softly.

* * *

**My first time writing a kiss scene, hopefully it was okay! **

**Much Love People!**

**Thanks To Those Who Review! :D xxx  
**


	16. The Monsters Awaken

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE IN DETAIL!**

**This chapter is important, I think people need a deep, dark reason to be able to kill people so easily in later life! I apologize if this somehow ruins the story :/  
**

* * *

1920

The sunlit forest was quiet and empty except for the chirping of birds and the rustlings of small woodlands animals, a trickle of a stream could be heard. All interrupted when a bloodcurdling scream tore through the forest as Kelly awoke suddenly as she felt something really huge force its way inside her, a grunt of pleasure was drowned by her scream.

'Scream all ya want, cuz no one will hear ya' the man behind her said with utter confidence as he had walked deep into the forest knowing they would be completely isolated and he could be left alone with the girl, enjoying her slowly. The man dug his nails into her hips, as tears leaked from wide, watery blue eyes, her pouty lips parted as her black hair fell across her cheeks. Kelly was on her stomach, her skirt falling down her back as her rear was exposed and high in the air as big, rough hands clutched tightly at her waist.

'Ya-ya a virgin?' the man groaned as he wasn't all the way in yet, and then he gave a loud laugh in enjoyment. This was his first time taking a virgin as he normally went for older lasses and assumed with the tall height, and the well-developed body of the slender girl below him that she was at least eighteen and not a virgin.

He pulled back, and pushed forward, ripping through her hymen and Kelly screamed again, louder and more painfully, tears continued to run down her face to the grass below her face, she could feel the warmth of her blood as it ran down her thighs. She sunk her fingers in to the cool grass, as her whole back arched in pain, deaf to her own screams as they ripped through her throat.

_This wasn't happening! It wasn't real! It's a dream! A very bad dream!_

Kelly squeezes her eyes shut, trying to will herself out of this so very real nightmare.

_Wake up! Wake up wake up wake up wake up! _But her eyes jerk open from the painful deep thrusting of the man behind her, bringing her back to the harsh reality.

The man enjoyed the delicious screams, thinking it sounded beautiful as he rammed into her snug, maiden core. Kelly fought to get loose, to get free, to get away but she was trapped, her wrists tied together by the man's own belt. '_Damn it!' _she cried in her mind. He pulled back and slammed into her harder, picking up a fast, wild pace egged on by her lovely crying and shivering form, she was already going hoarse from screaming so much. She couldn't do anything but sob as he continued his rape of her defenceless flesh, fucking her ruthlessly and brutally, she screamed one last time in anger, fear and pain.

'How…Ng!...ya..liking….your…first…man?' the man managed to murmur out through grunts and moans of pleasure.

_Kill him!_

But Kelly was in too much pain to hear the dark voice that rang in her mind, as the man above her continued to thrust heavily, his withdrawing hips snapping back and forth, thrusting over and over again. He gave a final thrust. Hard. Deep.

Kelly was horror-struck at the feeling of a thick, hot, heavy liquid inside her, and she whimpered into the grass as the man forces more and more hot liquid into her body. Kelly thought that finally the man was done, and she could leave, she could ask Numa to come and kill this guy. Kelly gasped at her own dark thought, that wasn't like her.

He didn't pull out; he knew he would be hard again; he was high on the pleasure of taking a virgin and raping her. He wasn't going to stop. They weren't done yet.

'How was ya first time? Fun ain't it?' And with a vice like grip on her body the man twists her forcibly on her back, his large member still inside her; she gives a wail of pain, sending waves of pleasure down the man's spine and through watery dark blue eyes she sees the man for the first time.

Fear floods her body, kicking adrenaline at the sight of the unknown man with black hair looming over her, with hungry eyes and she immediately propels herself away from him but she grabs her shoulders, pinning her to the grassy ground, using his naked, heavy, muscled body to pin her beneath him. She tries kicking, pulling, pushing, pummelling her tied fists at the man but her efforts are fruitless and he doesn't budge.

He frowns at her attempts to get away and lifting a hand he gives a vicious backhand to the girl. Pain suddenly explodes in her teeth, and she tastes blood, spots of white dance across her vision, she opens her watery cerulean eyes when she hears soft, mocking laughter float down from above the man leans into her face, his panting hot breath caressing her skin making her feel sick.

'Hey pretty' his voice was surprisingly smooth, charming laced with lust, 'I need ya to be a good girl and stay still, otherwise we can't have any more fun' her heart falls in despair when she hears the word 'more'. She could feel his heat, sickly and moist as he settles his body above hers, sweat trickling down his neck and back, dripping on her, she again closes her eyes, hoping it was still a dream. While her eyes were closed the dark haired man observes his prey, he had certainly chosen well, it had been a choice between the dark gypsy beauty and this exotic beauty with her ivory skin, and those tear filled deep blue sea eyes. He was gonna enjoy breaking this one, and at that thought all his blood rushed into his groin that was twitching and throbbing inside Kelly's tight heat. She felt him inside her, and feeling repulsive she opens her eyes and sees the darkness in his eyes as he looks hungrily down at her, licking his lip and another jolt of fear runs through her and with the instinct to flee she screams, but falters when she becomes conscious of a strange ripping sound.

Through blurry, tear filled eyes she sees him slash through her clothes with a knife, ripping her top in half, the flimsy cloth fell on either side of her waist, exposing her milky white, toned stomach, bandages covered her chest at which he cut through, a mad glint in his eye as her full breasts sprang free. Goosebumps pebbled on her flesh as a chill from more than just the wind air sank into her. Tears began leaking from her eyes, she was too tired, too afraid of the knife to struggle anymore but she wanted to get away. The man lusted over her plump breasts, and stared down at her for a moment as though mesmerized before reaching down and gripping them with bruising force, a whine of pain escapes from Kelly's mouth.

He whistles in awe 'Wow what a body! Girls like ya are the best!' Kelly turns her head to the side, ashamed, as the man tilts his head with a smile that grew even bigger, his green-dark eyes reflecting the other's naked body back. He leans down again and licks the cold sweat away from the teen's temple and neck, humming by the taste and the smell of fear; he loved this. Absolutely loved this, it was what he lived for. He moves down, sucking and biting on her breasts, and Kelly's throat is now useless and she can't make a sound as she squeezes her eyes shut from the nauseating feeling of the man's muscular bulk, his sweat slicking with her body, his spine chilling touches. Her eyes widen again when the man licks the sweat away from her pale chest that's moving up and down as she breathes shallowly.

Her eyes then catch a glint of metal in the sunlight that streams through the leaves, turning her head she focusing her eyes and she sees the knife from earlier impaled in the ground beside her, and a small flame of determination is lit. She takes a deep breath and with her wrists tied above her head she slowly turns her body to one side, bringing her tied arms closer to the blade, stretching out to it when a rough bruising grip on her hips forces her on back, facing the man whose cackling over her. The flame burns out.

'Weak! That's what's lovely about girls' looking down at her as he sinks into her body, settling himself balls deep, her legs either side of his muscular body. He reaches down, pushing the bangs out of her tear streaked face.

'Ya body was so made for fucking! Ya should be proud to have this killer body!' taunting her.

He clamps his mouth over Kelly's in a violent, lust filled kiss, Kelly firmly keeps her lips shuts feeling ill at the toxic touch of the man. But what the man said twisted something dark in her mind _'Was that true? I was born a girl for this?' _The man tries to force his tongue through sealed lips and with a snarl he bites. Hard. Kelly opens her mouth in pain, and he takes the chance and pushes his tongue inside and punishes her mouth. The slimy, wet muscle feels every bump and crevice, the man groans in her mouth as a small trickle of blood seeps into his mouth. Kelly, disgusted tries to yank her mouth away but the man grinds his hips into the girl below him, his engorged member tearing at her inner, abused walls, weakening her. He grabs her face in two hands and ignoring her whimpers of pain invades her mouth again, forcing his tongue down her throat, moaning at the sweet taste of strawberry from when she eaten them earlier. His salvia mixes with hers, leaking from the side of her mouth and he pulls back with a grin, smacking his lips happily. Leaving Kelly to cough and splutter, feeling tainted and defiled. Her lips bruised, breathing ragged as she pants for breath. The man then starts his assault on her fresh, creamy skin, lips latching onto ivory skin, making it flare and redden, biting here and there, sucking on her, leaving his mark everywhere, engraving himself on her so she wouldn't forget.

The man was hurting her in more ways than one, she felt so dirty. Kelly was in hell. She'd explode from pain, everything inside and out hurt. Her throat was sore from screaming, her face stung from the dried salty tears, her heart was beating so fast as she wonders how long it would last like this. She was becoming numb and she couldn't move at all. Kelly looks past the forest treetops and she sees thick, black clouds creeping closer to the sun, about to cover its shine. Tears begin to flow again as the sun looks down at her, blaming her as if it was her fault the sun was disappearing and the sky was going to cry. Rain begins to fall on them; rain drops mix with her tears.

_Why don't I just kill this man? Just kill him, make him bleed! _Whatever she was suppressing right now, would come out soon in full force.

'I think ya ready for round two' Kelly couldn't react anymore, she had no strength, she just closed her eyes and waited for it pass, for it be over.

_Kill!_

The man grabs the teen's hips harshly, making new bruises over the ones that were already blossoming.

_Just kill him!_

A low disappointed grunt escapes his mouth as he wrenches himself out of the lovely heat and with his face filled with rapture he smashes through her bleeding entrance, slamming again, and again as his hips work like a piston. He leans down, biting at her skin, forcing her mouth open for more suffocating kisses. He digs his nails deep into her flesh, cutting into the skin and lifts her limp body slightly up from the ground and if possible his thick rod starts slamming even harder and even faster. Each thrust rougher and fiercer than the one before. The man was going at it with all his might, as he felt the body under him, his own throat unable to hold back high vocals of pleasure from his mouth. "Hah! Ah~! A-aah…hng!',

_Kill Him! _The darkness wasn't far from capturing Kelly's soul.

'Ya-ya the best, ya know that?' grunting, his eyes closed in ecstasy as he tries getting deeper and deeper into the wet, velvety heat that comforted his cock. The only sounds were the raindrops, the wet suction of his unyielding pounding and his mewling moans of pleasure. Kelly was floating between unconsciousness and awareness, her heart beating so fast that it almost was slamming out through her chest, and other times it even forgot to beat.

_Why was I born a girl? A weak, weak girl?_

_Become stronger! Kill!_

Then the world started blurring, her breathing became slower but heavier as her heart was losing some paces, her mind slowly started to shut down, little by little. Her eyelids became heavier as the murderous darkness slowly engulfed her.

_Kill him and the pain will go away!_

She wanted to scream one last time, but her throat was bleeding and her vocals where all gone. The last thing she remembered was the growling sound above her, the yanking in her body becoming more merciless yet slower.

_Kill him!_

She fell, fell far away from this world, the only sound left was her beating heart that started to go slower, and slower and slower…

_Kill!_

A soft murmur 'Yeah….I'll kill him' escapes her bruised lips, unheard by the man above her.

Then darkness swallows her and consumes her soul.

The man is nearing his climax, he feels his orgasm pooling in his balls as they slaps nosily against the girl's entrance. Then with one final stab all the way to his hilt, he throws his head back in passion, roaring in overwhelming pleasure as his hot load floods the tight, blood soaked heat. The man collapses onto the now motionless Kelly in a haze of sweat, breathing roughly, exhausted as rain was flowing over his body, mixing with his sweat, dripping over the girl below him. He didn't care that his heavy body was crushing her; he had the best time of his life and he needed rest. He was proud that he came twice inside her, his stamina and endurance had improved from raping many, many girls. After a while he reluctantly pulls out, wishing he could go for one more round but someone by now would be looking for this girl. He admires his work of art of the broken, abused body of the fair white beauty, humming in glee when he sees blood seeping out between her legs, together with his white cum, mixing itself with the muddy rainwater underneath her. She was thoroughly fucked, and he was filled with pride that he had captured and taken a rare beauty. He grabs his rain drenched clothes, putting them back on and removes the belt from her wrists and stand up, turning his back on the girl and with a cruel smile he tosses over his shoulder,

'Ya were fun kid, thanks a lot' and cackling madly he takes a step forward when he finds himself face to face with young man with his red hair so wet it looks black. His lips were pulled back, his teeth bared and clenched tightly together as his dark brown eyes were glowing red, staring at the unmoving girl on the wet ground.

She was like a fallen angel; her eyes were closed as her delicate face showed signs of bruising on her ivory skin, blood trickling from slightly parted torn, purple lips. Her hardly moving chest was covered in angry red marks; some were bleeding, the blood trickling down her body with the rain. He could see on her slim hips bruises appearing as if someone had grabbed her and never let go, making it so she couldn't escape. Her top was torn in two; her skirt had hitched up revealing her long, slender legs. He could see a lot of blood from between her thighs. Claire couldn't believe it as he stared at her thighs; he tried to deny the truth of what happened to the girl he loved more than anything else in the world. He tore his eyes from the girl to the man when he speaks to him.

'Ya wanna have a go? She's a good one but I wore her out, ya might have to wait awhile' chuckling at Claire who was unable to contain his rage, his anguish as he threw his head back and let out a furious roar. His vision turned red and his fury was so acute he lunged at the man; he wanted to rip his throat out, flay his skin from his body, and cut his balls off. The two men went at it, blow after blow till the rapist ran away, Claire following closely behind leaving the forest.

Kelly opens her eyes and sits up, hair covering her dark blue eyes that glowed eerily in the shadows of the forest. She turns her head slowly to the knife beside her, and reaches out, grabbing the handle, staring intensely at the blade as she ignores the pain that wrecks her body, from where she was manhandled, her abused throat that was red raw, the wrenching agony from her intimate parts. She feels a strange, unfamiliar lust to kill as sickening images chase each other around her mind in a nauseating, relentless loop; she shakes her head against the feeling of wanting to retch. She was tainted, dirty and defiled. She had to rid herself of his touch. To do that, she had to kill that man. Gripping the knife tightly in her hand she gets up shaky, cobalt eyes smouldering with a dim flame as her former, personality was shattered and lost in the overwhelming darkness that had taken her thoughts, and her body.

Claire had chased the black haired man to the top of the cliff, and they both stood facing each other, lighting crackling between them as the rain cut at their faces due to the harsh cliff air.

'Come on, let me go. I ain't got no reason ta kill ya. Just be glad I don't go murdering my girls'

At the word 'my' another rush of anger flows through Claire,

'Claire Stainfield' he stares hard at the man before him, who grins nodding his respect at him,

'Jacob Blackwood' he knows this was no petty fight; this was a duel where there will be a winner and one dead man. Claire surges forward, meeting Jacob head on, cranking his arm back and preparing to punch the man who steps back to avoid the fist, but Claire comes through with a left handed uppercut but Jacob is no stranger to a thug fight, he's fast enough to pull his body back in the short amount of time before the impact. Claire feels a powerful jab to his left side as Jacob uses the momentum of his upward punch to take advantage of Claire's unprotected soft belly, Clare feels his entire torso flex, deflecting most of the damage off his tensed muscles. Jacob swings his arm outward in an arc aiming for Claire's head to knock him out but Claire avoids it by leaning backwards using the advantage of his trained, flexible, acrobatic body, his pose reminiscent of playing limbo. Jacob is impressed, he knew the kid had never fought in his life but he was doing well but just as Claire was coming out of his backward bend, Jacobs takes the opportunity and turns around, and forces an elbow into Claire's lip, splitting the skin viciously and knocking him to the ground. The taste of blood spurs Claire on, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth making him feel reckless and strangely powerful. With too much anger and adrenaline pumping through him to feel pain, he drops low and grabs Jacob around the waist, trying to bowl him over backwards, but Jacob throws himself forward counteracting, and his immense mass causes him to land heavily on Claire.

The hard, wet grassy ground slams against the back of Claire's head, as Jacob takes advantage of his elevated position to straddle over Claire's chest, knees locked expertly on his arms keeping them down as his hands fasten on Claire's throat cutting his air abruptly, through the rain he looks up at the handsome features above that were twisted into a snarl,

'I was gonna let that dollface go, but after all this dontcha think I deserve to have my way with her again?' he grinned, and then he considered the glaring Claire who was struggling to breathe.

'I know what will make it more fun, I'll twist this neck of yours, then bring her up here and fuck her till she loses her mind as she stares at your dead body, ya guys are close right?' leering down at him, becoming hard at the thought of entering that delicious flesh of milky white skin that tasted so sweet.

A guttural rage filled bellow exits Claire's mouth, he was useless and weak, this man had won and he had lost. He couldn't even kill the man who had hurt his Kelly, stolen something important from her and now he was going hurt her even more. He wished that his world would stab a blade into the man's throat, making him disappear from it. Out of nowhere blood splattered horrifically along his face, a strong copper smell hitting his nose and the hands around his neck loosed and he sucked in oxygen, the cool air burning its way down his abused throat, when he became conscious of a third person.

He slowly turned his head to the left, and found his heart racing at the sight of Kelly; her eyes were scorching black, tendrils of hair sticking to her face, her lips were pulled back, revealing her sharp canines, her white teeth were clenched together in a wide grin. She digs the knife in her hand deeper into the man's neck and with another spray of blood the tip pokes through. A satisfaction of vengeance rushes through her body, numbing all her pain, anguish, anger and fear as the length of the blade tore through his skin, his tissues, cutting through veins and arteries, crunching though bone, and ripping through skin once more, freeing the red tip of the knife into the rain.

The man slowly turns his eyes to her, open wide in shock as both teenagers witness the incredibly intimate crystallization of his life fading from his eyes. Time seems to have slow down, as it became deadly silent and all three of them were caught in their own bubble, all Claire and Kelly could hear was the quiet sigh of the man's evil soul escaping, whisking away from his broken body. They both found themselves relishing the quiet hums of the man's circuits shutting down, one by one, savouring the fact the man was dying before them, his rank physique seems so small and fragile. Claire got up, pushing the man off him, who stumbles towards the cliff edge, spluttering blood and attempting to get away. Claire grabs Kelly's sticky, bloody hand, interlocking his fingers with hers as they both watch the man whose demise was imminent. They both approach the man as he stared down into the abyss before him, blood gushing from his neck and he turns round, hoping to push past the two teenagers but his dim green eyes lock on to Claire's unyielding, unforgiving eyes and that was the last thing Jacob saw as he disappears over the edge of the cliff, plummeting to the rocks below.

Both Kelly and Claire stood silently on the cliff top, watching the grey clouds that flooded the sky, and the crashing, violent sea, the cold wind was harsh but somehow caressing them softly, comforting them. Kelly bites her lip as tears start to overflow from her eyes, Claire waits wordlessly, allowing her to let her suffering out as Kelly sinks her nails into his hand, then throwing her head back she gives a loud, shrill war cry, blood misting into the air with the force of her voice as she bawls loudly, a water flow of tears streaming down her face. Claire closes his eyes tightly, preventing his own tears from falling and he envelopes Kelly in a hug, letting her sob and hiccup into his shoulder, stroking her hair, ignoring the scent of blood and sweat. They sat on the wet grass, the rain continuing to fall down on them, embracing the other's warmth when Kelly whispers into his shoulder,

'I-I-I have to get strong Claire….I-I'm weak..I-I..don't want this to happen again' she said between sniffles, gripping his back tightly.

Claire gripped back, ignoring how close she was to him and wearing so little clothes.

'I'm weak too….so, we'll keep getting stronger till nothing can kill us!'

Kelly gets up, wiping her still streaming eyes and with the last of her voice yells into the sky,

'I PROMISE I'LL GET STRONGER TILL NOTHING CAN KILL ME!' her face scowling at the sky, grateful that Claire was by her side, she could- no she would get over this.

Claire chuckles, glad that she hadn't changed but he noticed she hadn't smiled yet but that was understandable. He too stood up and yelled his promise into the wind; he then turned just in time to see Kelly fall backwards, her back splashing wet mud everywhere as the last of her adrenaline disappears and her body finally shuts down. Claire panics worried that Kelly will never wake up, he kneels down beside her, begging her to wake up, his tears now mixing with the rain.

'She's gonna be alright' Claire looks up and sees a sodden Numa with a drenched, unlit cigarette in his mouth. He swings his blazer off, as he approaches the two teenagers and covers Kelly in it before carrying her in his arms, walking back to the circus as quickly as possible. Claire closely follows behind, knowing that Numa will know what to do and will look after Kelly. However he is wrong as Numa was in a critical state of mind, thoughts flying like how it was his fault that this happened to Kelly as he sent her out in the forests alone, and that he was so slow to find the two teenagers he had allowed them to kill a man. He bit his lower lip so hard it started bleeding, the rain still falling.

Once they reach the circus Numa tells Claire to get Scarlet, and he enters the doctor's trailer who was out of town. He places the sleeping Kelly on the bed, his black jacket hiding her body; he wants to see the damage that was done to his daughter. Yes, she was his daughter. He removes the coat, and he's immediately mortified at the state of her body, reigniting his anger and guilt. He turns, and finds a scalpel and prepares to slit his throat when,

'NUMA! Calm Down!' Claire pulls the scalpel away from Numa as a crying Scarlet covers Kelly's nude body. Without Scarlet's premonition of Kelly's fate they wouldn't have been searching for the girl but the gypsy had hoped that they would have found Kelly before….before….she was raped. Scarlet turns to Numa who has collapsed to floor, dejected and frail.

'I-its my fault!..I sent her out there! She's my own daughter!' he says through clenched teeth, tears streaming down his face.

'Then as her father she'll need you the most when she wakes up!' Claire forces Numa to looks at his eyes, angry that the ever composed, cool cook was being so weak.

Numa blinks and he blinks again. What was he doing? He had to be strong and be there for Kelly, she would definitely need that if she was ever going to recover from this traumatic experience.

'Were ya serious about wanting to be strong?' Numa asks quietly, lighting a cigarette, as Scarlet cleans the blood away from Kelly's body.

Claire looks Numa straight in the eye, 'Yes, and she was too'

Numa looks at the girl, her skin so deathly pale she looked like a corpse, his heart aches at the thought of her dying. He inhales on the cigarette deeply before letting the smoke drift from his mouth and nose.

'I can teach ya'

Claire blinks, confused.

'Say..what?'

'I'm saying I can turn both of ya into lethal assassins, capable of fighting in all situations, only on the condition that ya protect Kelly with ya life'

Claire understood, and nodded. _So, the rumours about him being a mafia assassin were true._

* * *

**First ever time writing a rape scene, didn't enjoy it but it should explain Kelly's and Claire's ability to kill with no remorse. **

**Again I'm sorry for writing such darkness but please review :)  
**

**Next Chap should be either Flying PussyFoot or when Claire and Kelly first 'wrestle' in bed ;) aha!  
**

**Much Love Peeps xx  
**


	17. Holding Back

**Much Love to those who fave and review! They are really appreciated! :D **

* * *

1931

Kelly walks down the train, still in a daze, not believing that Claire had asked for her hand in marriage without the whole get down one knee malarkey, she would probably have died of embarrassment if he had; she's not one for the whole being lovey-dovey, overly romantic scene.

Jacuzzi had saved Nice and Nick from the black suits but now a maniac with a fearsome weapon was chasing him, and with his machine gun out of ammo, and no way to ignite Nice's bomb he was in trouble. His brain was in overdrive, thinking about how to beat the black suit when he collided with something hard, toppling to the ground. He realises he landed on something soft though, and white like marshmallows then he hears the something below him lets out a huff of annoyance and with a bright red face he gets up on all fours blushing at the scowling cook beneath him. This was the second time he's gotten up close and personal with a woman's bosom, _is this cheating? Oh no! Nice cannot know. _

'Ah! Kelly! Ya-Ya alright?' W-Where did you go?' he helps her up like the gentleman he is, ignoring her ice blue dagger stare, judging him. He wasn't a pervert. He wasn't!

'Oh..you mean before? To beat up the Rail Tracer but he was boring' she said indifferently, being reminded of the unstable red head.

'B-But your arm is bleeding!' his soft brown eyes opening wider as she was using said arm to rummage into her trousers, looking for her precious smokes.

'He didn't do this, anyway why the hell ya in a rush? Its the end of the line that-away' still digging in her pockets, praying the worst has not happened.

'Y-Yeah we got a s-situation' he says nervously when Kelly notices an orange flare reflecting in Jacuzzi's face that wasn't crying for once. She frowns, thinking it was too soon for the sun to come up, but when she feels the heat she grabs Jacuzzi's collar, vaulting over the long line of flames that was heading in their direction. She lands expertly on her feet, dropping the spluttering and dizzy Jacuzzi who was at a lost at what happened, one second a dragon's breath of fire was heading towards them and then he was in the air spinning. Kelly ignores Jacuzzi's flustering and panicking, and observes her new opponent.

A black suit, with a flame thrower, not something one sees every day.

'Really? Ya couldn't have picked a better enemy than this one?' her eyebrow rose, turning to Jacuzzi who shrugs nervously, mumbling a word of apology.

'Oh…a white suit? What an attractive specimen of a woman. You must be another trial' the man eyes her up and down, lingering on her chest for an extra second or so before realigning his weapon at them.

Jacuzzi and Kelly slowly inch back, as the flame thrower wielding black suit steps forward, smiling confidently.

'A woman and a young punk….how ridiculous', he scoffs scornfully. Kelly grits her teeth together, craving for a cigarette, annoyed that two boxes were already used up. _I swear down I ain't been smoking that much. _

Then out of nowhere, Isaac and Miria are soaring through the sky, their screams stopping and restarting as if they've been on the end of the rope for a long time now.

'Issac….Mirira….what are you doing?' Jacazzi asks, unsure as to what he was seeing, he knew they had a few screws loose, but to end up in a situation like that. Crazy.

'….They never listen' Kelly says, unsurprised that they ended up like that, probably because she doesn't really care as her mind was currently fixated on nicotine, and she merely jumps over the rope that attempts to knock them off their feet as the couple disappear over the train however the black suit slams to the floor while Jacuzzi talks about strategy.

'Kelly, h-how do we win? I-I have this bomb, but I have nothing to light it with!'

'Here' the cook tosses her own gold lighter to him, and she takes a step forward watching the black suit like a hunter.

'I'll deal with that unfair advantage he's got against us' and prepares to lunge forwards when her wrist is grabbed once again and she turns her head back to the strong-minded Jacuzzi.

'I-I'm not stupid. You're being the bait aren't ya?'

'If ya know that then don't falter kid!' facing the kid properly, slapping a hand on his shoulder, giving him a genuine smile. Jacuzzi blushes, thinking how the smile was akin to a shining sun which was weird because he had thought Kelly was more a person of darkness. He feels braver as his heart pumps more blood, filling his body with adrenaline and nods. Kelly nods back, and slips out her last curved blade, and bolts forward as the man stands up, sliding past him and stabbing into the thick metal canister, the blade screeches as it cuts through the iron, fuel leaks out. Kelly goes to leave but her curved blade is stuck; she curses her carelessness as she's too late to the dodge the giant nozzle that whacks her with such force she flies off the train, she sees Jacuzzi propelling forward head butting the man over and over again. She closes her eyes lightly, knowing she would survive the plummeting fall, even if she lost a limb or two she was determined to live, the air whips around her and then she feels a warm weight behind her back, arms sweeping under her, holding her bridal style and her feet lands on solid ground. She opens her eyes to see an infuriating flash of white teeth, dark brown eyes and a blood drenched skin.

'Claire' she breathes, so quiet it disappears in the roar of the wind. With that mad, broken yet beautiful smile he brushes across Kelly's cheekbones tenderly, the same hands that tear through flesh with no restraint as her heart starts drumming at his touch. She would have liked to bury her hands in his maroon curls, stroking the soft skin on the back of Claire's neck but she was in an awkward position where both her arms were held above her, wrists held together with red ribbon. She was hanging from a piece of metal that stuck over the conductors' carriage door, which usually held the bell where the conductor would ring it to announce the train's departure.

'You can untie me now' Kelly dropped her endearing blush and angrily snapped at him, she didn't like being in such a vulnerable situation where she couldn't take the lead. She slowly lifts a leg to swing a kick but Claire sees it coming and pins the lithe woman against the cold metal door, burying his face into the crook of the pale neck, pressing into her.

'Think of this as punishment' nuzzling his nose into the soft black tresses that curl down her neck, letting his lips skim lightly over creamy flesh, Kelly rolls her head to the left giving him more access which pleasantly surprises him, and a grind of her hips against his does wonders to his awakening manhood.

'And why am I being punished for? I've been a good girl ya know' she asks almost cheekily, enjoying the sensual touches.

Claire chuckles, and licks up the side of her neck,

'For a good number of things' his voice seductively low, sending shivers of pleasure down Kelly's spine. He leaves a trail of saliva down her jaw, licking the smudges of blood, nibbling at her throat, thankful the bow is currently wrapped around the girl's wrists.

'You've been careless, you've gotten yourself shot, stabbed and thrown off' the train speeds along the tracks as both adults are in their own bubble of time lost in the other's touches, ignoring the third monster coming aboard as the bulging red liquid mass rides over the carriage in a creepy manner.

'Hardly my fault' Kelly growls, her eyes closed as Claire nudges her head to the other side wanting to taste every inch of skin that he could. They pay no attention to the big explosion on the roof of the train, as the only sounds they hear are their heavy breathing laced with hushed moans and barely there whimpers. Claire continues nipping, licking and sucking on the cook's neck, earning the most delicious needy noises from the normally composed cook, he then finds her racing pulse point and immediately bites and sucks on it. He moves back to admire his work, thrilled with the large, dark mark on her neck, and moves in for the main course when….

'I'VE GOT A GUN IN MY HEART' and a body falls behind Claire to the tracks, the black suit's container of fuel hits the metal train tracks triggering an explosion of fire and heat, burning and scorching. Claire covers the cook's body with his, shielding her from the flames however they both remain unharmed when the fires die down. Claire clicks his tongue and leans towards the blushing girl when he hears a cough above, both he and Kelly look up and see Jacuzzi hanging from the edge of the carriage, who's looking down at them in shock.

Jacuzzi blinks, surprised to see the cook in quite a compromising situation, especially with someone who was drenched in blood. He thinks Kelly is in trouble but the expression on her face says otherwise, not to mention he can see her white leg slinked round the man's waist, as if she was pulling the man closer to her, it was an awkward moment. Even more awkward when Nice also gawks at the unbelievable scene, and both couples stare at each other.

Claire's the first to break the silence,

'Oi! A little privacy here, ya guys are a couple too right? So, ya should understand' rather than being scared of the man who was covered in blood they both blush at his words, and they leave hastily. Kelly was absolutely mortified that they had seen her in such an embarrassing, humiliating situation.

'Ya bastard! Ya couldn't wait could you!' but Claire pays no attention to her as he picks up from where he left off, his hand sliding up the white covered thigh, and around to cup a perfectly toned ass and he leans forward for the crème de la crème. Nipping at her pouty lips before capturing them in a deep kiss, their tongues battling against each other, fighting for control, devouring the other as their salvia mixes together to form a unique flavour of nicotine, strawberries, vanilla and an added punch of coppery blood. They break the seal of their lips long enough to gasp for another breath, before delving their tongues back into the other's mouth for another sizzling kiss. Kelly was succumbing to the man's every whim and she wanted him. Now. She rocks her hips against the glaringly obvious, conveying with her body what her occupied mouth could not say and Claire moans in her mouth from her harsh teasing, heat coiling down there. He bites her tongue in payback, earning an enjoyable moan from her, he could not wait to have his cook under him, but sadly the train was nearing it's destination, and they would have to end it here. Against his own urges he unties the red ribbon around her wrists, and pulls back, gazing at his girl and gives a chaste kiss on her soft, swollen lips.

'This carries on in Manhattan' he whispers in her ear, and her heart squeezes in delight, but she pretends to act coy.

'Meh…sure' shrugging a shoulder, as she snatches the ribbon from his hand and straightens her clothes, tying a perfect bow under collar and fixes her hair. It's the second time she feels cheated, it was unfair that the dangerous man was irresistible, and such a goddamn tease. As he leaves, similar thoughts running through his mind too, it annoyed him he couldn't take the cook there and then, she was such a tease. Kelly enters the train through the conductor's room where the night started for her, and she heads back to the dining car, beating down any white or black suits that got in her way as tobacco wasn't the only thing she was craving now.

Before the Flying Pussyfoot could stop at Manhattan Station, it was first stopped by police and ambulances, and all the passengers and luggage was transferred to a new train. After all that, the train had finally arrived in Manhattan, everyone left the train all sombre and quiet, it had been quite roller-coaster of a ride for everyone. Kelly and Claire left the train station after receiving their pay checks, Kelly was no longer in her blood stained chef's suit, her right arm and her ribs were wrapped in bandages. She wore a pleated knee length, black skirt, and a plain black top underneath a soft black leather jacket and her long legs covered in black stockings and long black boots. While Claire was clean and wearing black trousers, a black turtleneck with an open trench coat. They stood outside; waiting for the three Gandors to meet them, Kelly approaches them.

'Yo! Luck, ya got any smokes?' she had gone far too long without nicotine, she felt like she was going go through withdrawal symptoms any moment now.

'Kelly, glad you're okay' Luck hands her a box of cigarettes; he knew that the cook goes through several packets a week.

'Ya guys work for the train, what are you doing out here already?' Berga asks, glaring down at the cook, not happy she was alive.

Claire merely shrugs a shoulder and walks off, the four follow behind.

'Now, let's get going. First of all who should I kill? I only got a little exercise last night, so I'm a little rusty. I want a job where I can go all out for a change'

'Like ya didn't go all out last night, cherry top' Claire's heart skips a beat but he carries on walking as the cook torches the tip of a cigarette, inhaling her beloved fumes.

'Anyways, let's finish this up quick, we need our alone time and we might get married soon-Ouch!' an angry, blushing Kelly had kicked him squarely in his back, knocking him forward a few steps but he didn't fall.

'Ya always spouting shit! Why I oughta-!' Luck holds the woman back, as the other two sigh, all three brothers had never understood their relationship. It was too crazy, too violent.

'Right, calm down Kelly. You okay Claire? Good, now listen you two. Gustoavo of the Runoratas wants to take over our territory, and those bastards have declared war on us, they even ordered a hit on me'

A shadow of darkness flashes in both Claire's and Kelly's eyes, both already keen to exact revenge on the people who dare hurt their friend.

'I want you two to go show them what it means to go up against the Gandors! Soon they will realise that we are a family that they cannot easily take down'

'Of course, we're a family of monsters' Kelly grins around the end of her cigarette, flicking hair over her shoulder.

'Ya can count on us' Claire was pleased to be working with Kelly; it had been a while since they last went on a job together.

'Be careful' Luck whispers as Kelly and Claire walk off, making preparations.

'It's annoying how we're surrounded by couples now' Berga comments, thinking about Keith and his wife, Firo and Ennis and his friends Isaac and Miria. Not to mention Claire and Kelly.

'Also none of them are exactly a normal couple either' Luck says under his breath.

Two days after the Flying PussyFoot incident, two shadows were loitering outside an abandoned house, inside were members of the Runoratas, the people who were behind the circulation of drugs on the Gandors' turf; and this couldn't slide as the three brothers had always had an aversion to drugs.

The two silhouettes loved these missions, the adrenaline rush it gave and they were good, so damn good at it. Claire pushed through the door, the loud creaking alerting the men inside to the presence of two figures dressed in black, who soundlessly walked in.

'Ya step back, I'll handle this' Claire winds his shoulder round a few times before cracking his knuckles, his blood lust swirling around him as his startling red eyes shone in the darkness, staring at the men before him.

'Why don't ya step back, ya had way more fun than I did on the Flying PussyFoot' shining blue eyes narrowed darkly at Claire, as Kelly lights a cigarette, the tip glowing in the darkness of the house.

Kelly flicks the ashes to the ground, and she's off. Lighting fast she's on the tall, lean man who stands head of the group before them, she sweeps his legs and in the same movement, round-house kicks him into the wall behind him, knocking the man unconscious. A man comes from behind her but Claire is already there, his hands tearing through soft flesh, breaking bone, ripping the man apart, already showering himself with blood. Two men surround them, Claire twists into a sudden, low stance, and Kelly whirls past him without missing a step, taking their opponents simultaneously, yet differently.

Claire and Kelly don't need to discuss strategy or catch each other's eye. They simply fight together. Claire watches Kelly, his lips curved into a victorious smile, and he grins wider when he sees Kelly looking, she too smiling. They were powerful, surpassing other humans, and they both knew it. Claire flies off, continuing his rampage of blood baths while Kelly turns on her heel, facing another man who stood almost regally before her and Kelly curls her lips into an almost animalistic, grin, this man was different from the others, he was exuding power.

The blonde man draws a long elegant saber from a sheath on his hip, Kelly's heart pounds in excitement, as she draws two curved daggers and moves in to cut at the man's face. As a long line of blood weeps from the cut, Kelly dances out of the way as the saber slices towards her midsection, a ripping sound tells her that she needs to move faster the next time, and she barely blocks a strike that aims for her neck, her two daggers crossed to catch the blade. He was good, but not good enough as she easily manoeuvres the saber to the side and she strikes out with a black booted foot, the powerful kick catches the blonde hard in the head, flinging him back, but not before Kelly swipes at air with her curved blade. The blonde falls to the ground, dead, as blood streams from his open neck, but Kelly suddenly dives hard away from her current position tucking and rolling back onto her feet. Facing another man who holds a gun, its barrel smoking, he goes to pull the trigger again when a black clothed arm pierces through his chest, destroying his heart, and the man is limp.

'You're being careless' Claire slides his arm out of the man, letting him fall to the ground when a curved knife sails past Claire's cheek, puncturing into the forehead of the man behind Claire who was about to plunge a knife into him. Claire's eyes turn murderous and angry, and with no mercy he grabs the knife and pulls it down. Hard. Splitting the man's face in two.

It's over. This should send a strong enough message that the Gandors were not to be messed with.

'Heh. Who's being careless?' Kelly lights up another cigarette.

'My bad' he turns his eyes to stare hard at the woman, an overwhelming desire for contact rushes through his body. He never got bored of watching the enchanting cook fight, it always caused his body to tingle with pleasure, even now just watching her stand there causally smoking a cigarette was sending shivers down his back, imagine what one touch of hers would do.

Kelly could feel his eyes on her, looking at her like she was some sort of meal and she knew that look but no much how much she wanted it, she needed to visit Jacuzzi who was keeping low since the police was searching him and his crew and she'd rather she didn't do that on her day off which was tomorrow.

'I've got a day off tomorrow, so I'll see ya then. I need to see someone now' she ignores the intensity of his stare and tousles his sticky, blood drenched hair before leaving the house through the open doors.

'Ya ain't getting a day off tomorrow' Claire calls out to her; a small playful smile appears on Kelly's lip, she knew exactly what Claire was getting at there.

'Really? This is coming from the one who sleeps forever after three rounds' she tosses over her shoulder, still walking off, hands in her pockets. She was probably digging her own grave here but she was looking forward to tomorrow.

'Then we're agreed. No one's sleeping tomorrow'

Kelly waves a dismissive hand, and disappears into the darkness.

A dark smirk was on his face as his eyes were filled with a different type of blood-lust want, a more passionate than murderous aura.

Man, he really did have a good catch.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**Getting more saucier and saucier with these two eh? Well I think next chapter will be lemon :/ **


	18. Saying Goodbye

1921

Claire crashed into the hay stack, his jaw stinging painfully.

'And again it's Kelly's win' Numa says as he peels potatoes, watching the tall, scowling fourteen year old as she draws her leg back down, flicking her hair out over her shoulder, removing her cigarette from her mouth, blowing a puff of grey smoke.

'Ya sure ya ain't giving Kelly extra training or something' Claire stumbled out of the haystack, Kelly huffs, before approaching Claire picking off the strands of straws off him

'Don't be so such a sore loser' but she freezes when Claire is staring at her and an appalling image flashes in her mind and she withdraws her arm, her scowling turning more intense as she leaves with no excuse.

Claire sighs, looking crestfallen. Since Kelly was raped a year ago she had changed, she had turned into a cold, short tempered person now. But she was coping with it better than anyone one of them thought she would, it was probably due to the strong support of the tight knit family of the circus crew. Still, Claire was no longer allowed to sleep in Kelly's bed, and whenever she drew close to him, she'd flinch and instantly disappear. It hurt less because it wasn't only him, it was Numa and Zest which was understandable but it also stretched to Scarlet and Lily and other women which meant it was a very big problem and she had to quit being an acrobat, becoming a full time apprentice cook.

'Don't look so pathetic' Numa sighs angrily. 'Ya know what's she's been through, ya should be happy she even talks to ya at all'

'She hasn't smiled….since then…' Claire stares at the small back of the girl in the distance.

'…what do ya expect….' Numa still felt extremely guilty about that day, but there was nothing they could do. All they could do was help her recover, and forget. They gave her drugs that would ward off dreams, and Numa taught Kelly how to smoke so it would calm her nerves down and they didn't treat her any differently though Claire wasn't so touchy feely with Kelly like before which had greatly upset the red head. Numa had given them extensive training on fighting, weapons, how they could exploit their acrobatic skills in combat. Numa looks up when he sees Claire stomps off, a determined look on his face, he chuckles.

'Go get her tiger'

Kelly was cursing under her breath, she hated feeling like she did, she felt dirty and she didn't want to touch anyone, afraid she'd taint them. She grips the knife tucked within her clothes, and spins round when she hears footsteps behind her. Her eyes widen at the last person she wanted to see.

'What are ya doing here?' spitting her cigarette out, glowering at the very eye-catching man before her, they had both stretched taller again, both maturing more. A glimpse of their future adult selves.

Claire narrowed his eyes, he wasn't going to listen to Numa, this was his world and if there was something he wanted, he was going to get it. He stood before the girl who had covered her heart in metal amour and stared into those fiery deep blue eyes that were faltering under his stare, a light blush on her cheeks. It was now or never.

'I want ya to be mine' her eyes enlarged and her heart stilled for a moment before hammering in her chest, sending blood all the way to her cheeks.

'Eh?' Believing she had heard wrong.

' I. Want. You .To .Be . Mine ' he wasn't beating around the bush, he was ending whatever was between them now, and starting something new.

'W-W-why? I'm, I'm not clean, I'm poison now, ever since-'Claire understood everything and tightened his arms around the girl, ignoring her protests.

'I don't care! I thought ya wanted to get stronger but here ya are, still remembering that! That's just stupid, weak thinking!' he yelled, praying that his words don't backfire and make Kelly even more withdrawn.

What he said was true; if she was going to get any stronger then she had to forget that memory completely. She felt more confident in herself as she slowly encircled her arms around Claire, hugging him, annoyed with herself that she was so scared before.

'So…what'd ya say?' Claire asks hesitantly.

'About what' Kelly speaks into his shoulder, enjoying his warmth and the smell of fresh hay, vanilla and his musky scent.

'Um…' he was faltering now, '…to be mine'

Kelly pulls away from his chest, staring into those dark brown eyes that can weirdly change to red. Mulling over what he meant by 'be mine'. _Did he mean something like Scarlet and Numa's relationship? _Kelly had seen the couple steal kisses here and there and Scarlet would often leave from his trailer early in the morning. A flash of Jacob enters her mind, and she quickly crushes the flashback, and with strong determination she takes a leap of faith.

She smashes her lips against Claire who wasn't expecting anything like that, and he falls in surprise, blushing furiously he looks up at Kelly who has turned her back on him, he hears her mutter,

'Y-yyeah….I guess I can be yours'

Claire smiles, getting up he grabs the girl's wrist, pulling her towards him, his hand interlocking with hers, his other arm encircling around her waist.

'Ya know…that was my first kiss….' He murmurs, and he leans closer to the slightly parted pink lips of Kelly, her mind was clamping chains on the horrible memory from last year, locking them for ever. She would longer be tormented from it as her feelings for the man before her filled her mind, making her desire more of his touch. His dry, chapped lips kisses against hers, it was slow and sweet, the promise of a thousand more kisses to come. They spring apart when they hear a cough.

'Hoh?' Numa was there, a knowing smirk on his face, arms crossed. Claire leaves first, but before he does so, he gives another firm kiss against Kelly's lips, tasting them with a little flick of his tongue, before sticking said tongue out at Numa, and runs away from his wrath.

'Stupid, damn Claire' Kelly mutters under breath, a smile on her face, Numa stares at the small smile that's reminiscent of her beaming, smile from not that long ago. She stops when she realises Numa's staring at her.

'Um…er..that was….' He slowly tousles her long mess of black hair; glad she doesn't flinch or look at him in horror. Kelly missed his annoying way he'd mess her hair.

'It's fine as long as ya cherish him' Kelly looks away, but she gives a tight hug to Numa, smelling his scent of tobacco, and ginger spices. He smiles, and hugs her back, grateful that Claire was here in her life. _He's lucky to have her, and she's lucky to have him._

In the several months that went by, nothing really changed between Claire and Kelly, well Claire was welcomed back into Kelly's bed and he was still as grabby as ever but they hadn't kissed since the time they somewhat confessed their feelings. Things had gotten incredibly busy at the circus, then the circus was having money problems before finally becoming bankrupted, and so The Ringmaster decided to retire and it was time for Circo Romani to end.

It was an emotional time when they all helped pack the circus up for the last time, they all would have to say goodbye to each other as everyone was going their separate ways, Claire was off to Manhattan back to his brothers while Kelly would stay with Numa, learning to cook from him till he dismissed her. Kelly was sad to say goodbye to the family she had grown up with, they had helped her so much and brought her up well, and she'd missed them. More importantly leaving Claire would be the hardest thing to do. Numa packed his and Kelly's boxes onto the carriage, waiting for Kelly and Claire to say their farewells; he gritted his teeth in frustration as the two hadn't said anything for over five minutes now. Claire didn't want to leave his girl, he asked her to come with him but she refused, and now he was worried she would be unfaithful and cheat on him, becoming someone else's.

'What a pathetic face' Kelly scoffed, crossing her arms as if she knew what he was thinking. 'We'll probably meet again someday, ya know? I'd have my own restaurant, and ya'll come in all business suited up and we'll meet' and she beams a wide smile, which takes his breath away, it was the first smile he saw on that rainy day three years ago. _It's only been three years? I feel like I've known Kelly for a lifetime._

'Ya won't remember me' he says jokily.

'Yeah, as if ya'll remember me' punching his shoulder lightly. The carriage was ready to go, and she steps forward, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, before encircling her arms round his neck, inhaling his scent for the last time. He did the same. A single tear falls from their eyes. Both reluctant to let the other go but Numa approaches them and nods to Kelly, telling her it's time to go. She does but before she enters the carriage, Claire grabs her wrist and with all the confidence in the world informs her,

'Ya no one else's but mine' Kelly turns a deep red, a ears blushing as she sits in the carriage, holding tears back as Numa gives Claire a manly hand shake, ensuring Claire that he'll keep training her.

The carriage moves forward and she looks through the back of the carriage, burning Claire's handsome face in her mind, already looking forward to the day of meeting him. _Heh, I bet we'll fight on our first meet. _

* * *

_**Okay next chapter should be lemons...I hope **  
_

_**Much Love xxx  
**_


	19. Their First Time

**Hope you enjoy! :D Finally they do the deed aha!**

**Thanks For Reviews! & Favs  
**

* * *

1930

Kelly was standing outside her apartment, glaring at it, not that the door had offended her in anyway but the presence inside was stirring an hurricane of emotions in her as her heart hammered away in her throat as she knew who exactly was in there. She takes a deep breath and goes for the handle when the door is suddenly flung open and her hand is snatched by a half-naked Claire, his eyes hidden beneath his red hair. He unceremoniously drags her across the living room to the bedroom, slamming the door behind them and Kelly lets herself be pulled, and tells herself to relax. The big, cushiony white bed seems intimidating for some reason as pheromones and adrenaline were rushing through her system; she reaches for a cigarette but instead removes her white scarf and black coat, dumping it on the floor beside her.

She turns back just in time to see Claire advance on her, and the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, buckling underneath her and she brings Claire down with her as her head hits the mattress, their lips already locked in a fierce kiss, their tongue delving deep, tasting the other's mouth. Claire soon recovers from the moment of overwhelming need to touch the cook and slows down, softening his actions. Showering her face with butterfly kisses and then gently on the lips, before hugging her and burying his face in her neck, inhaling a new blend of tobacco, spices, and raspberries.

He had died and gone to heaven, he couldn't believe after years of waiting he was finally touching the only girl he ever loved; only Kelly was capable of making him feel such passion. Kelly takes in a very nervous, shaky breath, telling herself it would be okay, but Claire doesn't miss a beat and pushes himself back up, staring down at Kelly with a worried look.

'Kelly, what's wrong?' he was expecting a major speed bump tonight, he knew the rape from long ago had affected her whole view towards sex and maybe even frightened her. He was stunned when the cook had made the first move by inviting him over to her apartment but maybe she misjudged herself and wasn't ready. It wasn't a problem if he had to stop, it would suck but when it came to Kelly he felt like he could do anything and he would do anything for her.

Her heart was pounding so hard, her lungs couldn't keep pace. She wanted this, or she thought she did. She thought she was ready for Claire but she didn't know what to expect. She was clueless as what to do, wondering how it could be a pleasurable experience for both her and Claire. Asking herself if she was even capable of enjoying it since her first experience of sex was void of love, and was an act of violence. Kelly shakes her head, forcing the dark memory back down into the deepest depths of her mind, thinking for a moment. She then comes to a decision, hoping that Claire would understand. Kelly props herself upright, so she's sitting up, and leans forward to whisper quietly to Claire as if someone was listening in on their conversation.

'I-I want to be with ya Claire. I really do, it's just….' Kelly growls, muttering inaudibly to herself, before taking another deep breath, her fingers twitching as she craves for a cigarette.

'I have no idea what to do, I-I feel like a frickin virgin or something' she looks away from Claire's hard stare, mumbling the last bit, the tips of her ears blushing. After what seems like a long time, she notices that Claire hasn't yet said anything and looks at him when all of a sudden his face literally explodes into a dark shade of red, matching his hair, his breathing getting quicker. Kelly recoils back slightly, unsure if this was a good or bad thing.

Claire felt light headed, probably due to all the blood in his entire body rushing south at her words. He chuckles under his breath, earning a scrutinising glare from the blushing cook, it astonished him that one simple phrase from the cook could turn him on so much, it was the hottest thing he ever heard and it was killing him. With a loud, pounding heart, the assassin tries to find his voice, leaning into her ear, murmuring so low and sensually, Kelly shuts her eyes, surprised she was loving the sound of his voice against her ear.

'It's okay, ya don't have to do anything, I promise it'll be fun and ya'll feel real good' he said he'll wait but he couldn't help but nibble lightly along Kelly's ear that looked so appealing. Kelly gently pushes him back, and with no warning bridges the gap between them, kissing him passionately, which is returned with equal ferocity as Claire pushes her back onto the mattress, their lips clumsy from their need.

Claire's heart was beating so much, it felt like it would stop any minute from working in overdrive, he pulls back, gasping for air as he positions himself so he's straddling the cook before crushing his lips against hers once again, tasting and licking her mouth, his tongue snaking in and out, her own tongue twining around his, and its again time for air. Kelly gulps down oxygen thinking that Claire was certainly a good kisser and his kisses definitely took one's breath away. She licks at her dry lips, which catches Claire's eye and he grins at the salvia trickling down from her slightly bruised shiny lips, he found the scene incredibly sexy. His cook was like a sexy goddess, even in a chef's uniform she looked delightfully ravishingly and he couldn't wait to see the cook naked and under him in full blown ecstasy.

Encourage by that thought he latches himself on the milky white neck, licking upon it lightly, and giving a few small sucks against the sweet tasting flesh. It wasn't long before his sucking and biting gotten rougher, harder, marking her skin. Kelly was starting to feel good, as small waves of pleasure were tingling down her spine, gripping the bed sheets lightly, her eyes shut tightly, concentrating on his touches.

Tasting her wasn't enough; he wanted to touch her too. Using one hand he pulls at her red bow, tossing it the side and fiddles with her shirt buttons, revealing more yummy, marshmallow white skin and places his mouth against her collar bone, licking along the dents and bumps, humming at how good she tasted. He wonders if the entire cook tasted so luscious and he couldn't wait till he tasted the cook all over.

Kelly was lost in the rhythms of pleasure as Claire tastes her collarbone, it was a foreign touch but it was like fire, making her burn and feeling hot. Something was coiling deep in her throat, daring to escape, Claire grazes his teeth along her collarbone and it ripples from her throat. Kelly clasps a hand over her mouth, her eye widening at the strange gasp she let out, it had sounded so….so erotic. Kelly scowled, annoyed at herself and hoped the red haired bastard didn't hear it.

Claire was already replaying the sound over, and over again in his mind, his cock was twitching at how erotic she sounded and he wanted to hear more, louder sounds from the cook. With a wicked, pleased smirk, he lifts his head to look into the cook's flushed face, she looks away mortified, wishing she could slap that –I made you feel good- smirk off his face.

'Hey, no need to hide such a pretty voice' Claire chimes, leaning forward and placing a kiss on her temple, his heart thudding violently, his cook was too cute.

Kelly tries to protest, removing her hand she says with a pout,

'It-T-That was…I-I don't know what that was' averting her eyes from Claire who grabs her chin, slowly turning her face so he could stare deep into those sea blue eyes.

'Really…too damn cute' and gives her another heart stopping kiss, his tongue exploring every part, every carven of her mouth while his hand makes quick work of the rest of her buttons, his hands rubbing the exposed, muscled skin there. Kelly gasps into Claire's mouth, not having anticipated that he was removing her clothes but she shrugs herself out of the shirt, their lips still locked. She figures she may as well hold onto some dignity and not have Claire do everything while she plays the blushing bride.

Claire sits up, allowing Kelly to removes her shirt off, she slides her bra of her shoulder and he admires her perfect body. It was the best thing he's ever seen, Kelly lying half naked against rumpled sheets, gasping slightly, her neck covered with his marks. Her creamy white skin on her slender toned stomach, plump pink tipped breasts, long limbs. Her thick locks of hair sprawled everywhere. Then he was lost in those midnight blue eyes, that held the power to draw him in, swallowing him up, almost calling out to him. A dark pink blush on cheeks and his breath was stolen away as he eyed the cook up and down. Kelly was also eyeing his body, glancing over Claire's well defined muscles and chiselled abs, his gorgeous well-built arms. She swallows thickly as her mouth goes dry all of a sudden, which was probably a good thing because she believes she would have started drooling. She looks away when naughty fantasies invade her mind; her face turns a dark red, which Claire doesn't miss, a knowing smirk on his face.

'Ya like what you see?' leaning over on all fours, his hot breath tickling her cheek, she narrows her eyes, glancing at Claire, her face still red.

'Like ya weren't staring' she mumbles, but her hands find themselves on his shoulders, trailing along his chest, her fingers take in every rock hard muscle that aligns his chest. She couldn't help but think he was like a sex god, she lays a palm against his heart, her own heart fluttering at how manic his was beating. She notices Claire's breathing had turned shallow at her teasing touches, and she smiled playfully up at him, pleased that she was affecting him. Claire feels like he's in a dream, the cook was touching him and he felt that was a big step for her to have taken, his heart elating with so much happiness, he lowers down and places a rough kiss on her lips, shoving his tongue past her lips into her own mouth. She tasted so sweet, so spicy, so addicting, playing with her tongue, rubbing his own against hers and exploring every section.

Kelly tangles her hand into Claire's wine-coloured hair, submitting to his kiss, letting him dominate when a cheeky thought enters her lust filled mind. She nips at his tongue challengingly, which causes him to pause mid kiss, Claire's heart skips a few beats, and smirks, moving his hands up to her head, tangling his fingers into her hair. It was like back when they were children, they'd play normally and then Kelly would bite him for some reason, causing them to play fight.

Kelly feels his smirk on her mouth, and Claire suddenly kisses her roughly, pulling her head closer to his, deepening the kiss, he bites at her lower lip occasionally, as if to say challenge accepted. Kelly grips tighter into his hair and kisses him back harder, chewing on lower lip, and now it's a battle of teeth and tongues, both faces red as the moan into each other's mouth. Claire is swept along Kelly's pace, loving the fact she was taking the lead, and he surrenders, letting Kelly's relentless tongue attack his mouth, instead he grazes an hand over her bare breast, his fingers playing with her already erect nipple at the surprised touch Kelly grabs onto his shoulders, with a stifled gasp she curves her fingers, gently digging her nails into her skin. He groans lightly, enjoying how pleasurable that was and he shifts down. Licking her neck, over her collarbone, in between her breasts before his lips capture the lone nipple in his mouth, sucking and flicking it lightly with his tongue, eliciting more delicious moans and gasps from the cook that was fuelling him with more passion, determined to make the cook scream his name. Kelly arches her back slightly feeling weak from his skilful tongue, biting down on her swollen lips to block the sounds she couldn't hold back, her nails pressing harder into her shoulders. He bites gently on her nipple, causing a louder gasp to escape her lips, his heated touches were driving the other insane as she couldn't hold her voice back any longer and sounds were ripping from her throat and Claire was enjoying every second of it. He changes positions slightly, his mouth taking the neglected nipple, as his fingers caress her now wet breast. He sucks lightly, while he lowers one hand to her white trousers, and hooks a thumb underneath, Kelly lost in the pleasure is oblivious but when Claire shifts back a bit, releasing her breast, she looks at him confused, wondering why he stopped.

Claire slowly begins to tug at her pants, Kelly understands and lifts her lower half, letting him pull her white pants off, discarding them to the side and turns his attention to Kelly. She frowns in confusion when he lifts her long legs up and places them over his shoulders, Claire was blushing darkly and Kelly breathes deeply, slightly anxious as to what he was doing. Claire gently slides his hands under her, pulling her in closer to him, letting her legs fold over his shoulder, down his back. Kelly turns her head to side, turning into another shade of red; she was in such an awkward, embarrassing position.

Claire places a palm flat over her white underwear, and a smirk of lust appears on his face as he could feel how wet she was through her panties. Kelly's breathing hitches, and she writhes at his touch, but curious what the man was going to do. Claire gently runs a finger across her underwear, before moving the fabric to the side revealing all. Kelly's heart is drubbing painfully in her chest as she was now completely exposed, she squirms a little when his finger touches her sensitive clitoris, and she closes her eyes in embarrassment, her cheeks flaming red. Claire lowers his mouth, blowing hot air onto her entrance, and another moan escapes from the other's lips, he glances up at her to make sure she's okay, he smiles softly at her flushed face, eyes closed, lips slightly parted as she's breathless. He looks back to the milky flesh before him, and slips a tongue past her fold and over her clitoris.

Kelly opens her eyes moaning softly, places a hand over her mouth, biting down on her finger as Claire begins to slowly lick up and down her folds, causing her breath to catch every time his tongue swirls around her sensitive node. He places a finger at her opening, before gently pushing his way in, Kelly tenses her shoulders, moaning through her hands, as Claire continues to lick, while his finger slowly begins to move in and out. Claire looks up, smacking his lips as there is a sudden increase in pitch in Kelly's moans, her finger fisting into the bed sheet, her back arching in the intense pleasure, Claire found it enthralling and then a sharp pulse drives though his aching groin when he hears,

'Ah!-Claire!' he closes his eyes lightly, struggling to hold back, the cook was too tempting and enticing and felt his not so little friend twitch in anticipation, it was now really tight within his trousers.

Claire pulls his finger out, and licks it up and down slowly, making a show of it, staring at Kelly's blushing face who had clamped two hands over her mouth, her blue eyes watching him with lust filled awe and a moan leaves his mouth involuntarily. He wasn't able to hold himself back any longer.

'Ya too damn arousing….' He muttered heatedly, mostly to himself as he gazed down at his wheezing cook. He sits back a bit removing Kelly's legs from his shoulders and slides his pants off, as well as his underwear, and then his hands go to Kelly's panties, slipping them off completely. And both were now naked, slicked with sweat, their hearts racing at what was to come next.

Kelly could do nothing but sit up and stare at the man's entire front that was completely illuminated for her to see, but she stilled when her eyes moved lower, Claire was big….and really thick. She closes her eyes, and puts her complete trust in Claire, while Claire was staring at her body, it was absolutely gorgeous and sexy, her smooth white skin was almost glowing, and her long legs stretched out in front of him, her body was asking to be kissed and licked but he freezes when she opens her eyes fixing him with an intense, piercing stare.

'Take me' she says firmly, her midnight blue eyes where almost sparkling, she was ready. Claire's heart stopped and time slowed down. He couldn't believe the words that escaped from those pink lips. He was wrong, this was the hottest thing he had ever heard, and he leans in, bonking his head gently against the other's and in a quiet, almost trembling voice said,

'I told ya before, you're no one else's but mine, of course I'm gonna take ya' Kelly blushes and her heart flips flops, the man was a damn charmer. He rests on his knees, moving Kelly's legs so he's between them, he shifts down, licking up between her breasts, teeth nibbling her neck.

'Lay down' his eyes were filled with lust and anticipation, sparkling like a child in a candy store.

Kelly did as she was told, letting her head and shoulders fall back onto the bed, and Claire kisses her mouth gently, pushing past her lips, running his tongue over the cook's, putting his whole body into the kiss, resting on his elbow, wrapping a arm around the lithe torso beneath him. Kelly stretches her arms round his neck, as Claire lets his hips come down onto Kelly, crushing his erection against her entrance, they both moaned loudly ast the friction and the feel of each other. She digs her heels into the mattress, arching her body against Claire's chest, as he rocks into her, groaning into her mouth, she too mewling, not liking the sounds she was producing while the other was relishing them. She broke the kiss, needing air, and Claire claims her throat, biting and sucking gently, her arms tightened around his neck.

Claire pulled away from her neck, ghosting over Kelly's ear, sucking on her lobe, breathing in the cook's smell as he rolled his hips into her again, he couldn't get enough of the sounds Kelly was making and wished the cook would stop holding her voice back, he could imagine her to ramble and curse as she lost control.

'Moan my name more' he purred, staring eye to eye with the heavily panting cook who was in a lustful daze.

Kelly huffed, and stubbornly clamped her lips together behaving like a stubborn child. Claire chuckles and kisses her lips open, before rising to his knees, gripping her waist gently.

'It ain't gonna hurt right?' Claire looked into Kelly's face, she was biting her bottom lip nervously, her eyes were trembling slightly, a sign that tears were going to flow any second. Claire leans over, kissing her softly, rubbing circles into her hips and he was instantly reminded of their debut in the ring. This was the Kelly back then, the sweet innocent, carefree angel, and he was so damn glad that Kelly was still that angel now.

'It might for a second or so but I promise it'll feel good soon enough' she nodded but she still looked like she was about to be tortured, and he kisses her again, murmuring softly onto her lips.

'I'll stop anytime ya want me to' his eyes staring into hers, and she found herself lost in them and the tension leaves her body and she feels better.

'Okay…' Claire takes her mouth in another kiss, and teases the head of his cock against Kelly's opening, pressing himself forward distracting her from any pain with his skilled tongue. He was shaking in excitement but was being careful not to lose it and start pounding into the cook, she grips his arm tightly but she was kissing him back, soft signs escaping her mouth. He continues to press forward until he was fully seated, and she moans loudly in his mouth which he eagerly swallows up, groaning in her mouth, and leaves himself inside her allowing her to adjust to his size.

Claire takes a breath, she felt so tight and warm around his cock, he leans back,

'Does it hurt?'

Between sharps gasps of air she manages to say 'No' wishing the man would move already as she felt an electrifying buzz of pleasure crackle through her.

For some reason Claire wasn't convinced 'If ya lying to-'

'Claire!' Kelly growls staring at him with a fiery glare 'would ya fucking move already!'

Claire grins in delight, and with no further ado he begins thrusting in and out, rolling his hips over and over, watching Kelly's face dance in pleasure, listening to the most tantalizing sounds, as he slowly pounds into her, and he feels himself losing it, but he holds back.

'Ah!...Oh Fuck!...Ah! Claire!...Go faster! Damn it!' she was panting, letting out moans with each thrust, her eyes closed in pleasure, her hips were moving with his. She winds a long, pale leg around his waist, pulling him closer, wanting to feel his enlarged member deeper within her.

And with that Claire doesn't see the need to hold back and he starts moaning, hissing for air as he starts to pick up the pace, his hands running along her body, their bodies shining with thin coats of sticky sweat, their faces morphed into one of pleasure and lust.

Kelly was absorbed into everything that was Claire, he was her world now. There was no else who could send so much ecstasy through her veins as the man did above her. She sunk her nails deep into his back and he growled not in pain, but in pleasure and captured her lips in a hot kiss, whispering against her mouth, saying beautiful words in such an erotic, breathless, untamed voice that sent electricity to Kelly's heart.

'Kelly' Claire gasped, 'I love you….ya no one else's but mine' Kelly opens her eyes to meet Claire's; their gazes locked for several long moments, their bodies still rocking and sliding. Kelly lifts both her hands to cup the assassin's jaw, and kisses him hard and Claire groans deep in his throat, speeding up his movements and Kelly knew she was nearing her peak.

'Cl-Cla—ire!' she whispers out against his mouth, and his balls tighten as the cook had said his name while she came and that was all it took to push him over the edge. Her body shook beneath him as he pounded more deeply into her wet, magma hot core, he grinds his teeth and he kisses her passionately as he thrusts into her one final time, holding her tightly against him as he releases into her, holding himself deep inside her.

'K-Kelly' he grunts out, before pulling himself out of her, collapsing onto the bed on his side, pulling the already passed out Kelly to his chest, holding her in a sweet blissful embrace, a smile on his face as he sinks into the darkness.

The next think Kelly knew she was on her side, awakening from a deep sleep, she looks at her clock, it was half six in the morning. She then feels a large warm body pressing against her from behind, and flashbacks of last night enter her mind. _When did we go sleep?_ _Did we only do it once? _ She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not but she remembered feeling like she was heavenly bliss. She feels Claire's puff of breath against the back of her neck, and she couldn't help but curl her lips as he was snoring softly behind her. He was curled against her back, his face buried in her black hair, his legs tangled with hers, and an arm wrapped firmly around her waist. She was thoroughly trapped but she didn't mind, and lifting her head slowly off Claire's other arm, she shifted round on her stomach to face her sleeping lover.

_Lover….Fuck!_

But she unexpectedly felt content at that thought and watches Claire sleep, listening to his breathing, staring at his eyelashes flutter as he dreams. She lifts her arm and gently ghosts her fingers over his jaw, the skin was so smooth, no stubble at all, not even one hair.

Kelly furrowed her eyebrows, titling her head in puzzlement _did Claire have any body hair at all?' _she remembered long ago back in the circus when Claire was sixteen he was upset that he hadn't grown any hair on his chest and Numa had jokingly said Claire would never grow any. When they both were acrobats she remembered how his arms were always smooth and hairless, and last night she didn't really get a good look at the other's leg. _Would his leg hair be red like his hair? Would he have hair…. Woah! Not going there! _

Kelly averted her eyes away from her, shocked at her own thoughts; she had only spent one night with Claire. There was no way she was ready to explore Claire's body and do stuff….she instantly blushed.

'And what are ya so worked up about this early in the morning?' a sly voice causes Kelly to whip her eyes to the not anymore sleeping man as she found herself staring into dark brown eyes, a small grin on his face. She pursed her lips in annoyance at him and at herself before blurting out,

'Morning' looking away, and unlatching herself from Claire she swings her legs over the edge of bed, facing her naked back to Claire. The man was affecting her and ruining her poise, she grabbed her cigarettes and lighter from a drawer, she needed to calm down a bit, but she felt his eyes on her, like he was studying something infinitely interesting on her back. She sighed and pulled out a cigarette and lit the tip, blowing out smoke when,

'Mornin' Claire whispered, everything from last night was replaying in his head as he watched the pale back that was hidden by her long man of hair, Kelly took another drag from her cigarette, and blew out another long, slow stream of smoke, remembering the words Claire said last night, and her soul was telling her to do something about it but she wasn't mentally prepared to respond yet. She puts her cigarette out in the ash tray, and crawls back to Claire, sitting on her knees beside him. He looks up cautiously as the cook leans down, gently touching her lips to the red head.

Claire who is pleasantly surprised, props himself on one elbow lifting a hand to trail his thumb up her jaw, his lips moving over the woman's slightly chapped but still soft and gentle lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth lapping up her smoky flavour. Her hands moved around his neck, fingers raking gently through his red hair. Their morning kiss doesn't take long to become heated as their breaths quicken.

Kelly frowns in her mind _what the hell am I doing?' _But ignores the thought and bites his tongue, gripping his hair and pulling his head up hard. Claire shifts his body up, diving deeper into her mouth, enjoying her harsh touches. Kelly was astounded that something so simple could feel so good, the sun had just risen and she was completely undone, her entire body was humming with want for the assassin. She wanted the man inside her, over and over again, but at this lustful thought Kelly ends the kiss abruptly, grabbing his jaw and pulling away, but she smiles down at the Claire who was still under the covers of her bed, panting slightly, the outline of his erection obvious through her cotton white sheets.

'Now who's worked up so early in the morning' she whispers.

Claire meet her eyes smiling softly, she was so beautiful, so alluring and tempting without even trying. But now here she was being aggressive, seducing him with her teasing touches and her provocative kisses. His head spun, and he tries to slow his breathing and calm his racing heart.

'I blame ya' he says, still in a slight haze.

Kelly moves away and gets off the bed, she doesn't cover herself as she stands tall and naked, and she turns her head back over her shoulder, watching him with a small smirk.

'I'm gonna take a shower' and she walks off her hip swaying, her black hair flowing down her back, and Claire couldn't believe how forward she was being after one night, he closes his eyes, he needed to get his blood flowing somewhere other than the certain area between his thighs. He'll go to the Gandors, maybe there was someone he could kill in the early hours of the morning.

'Hey, Claire….' The tone of her voice went straight into his already hard erection but he glanced to bathroom door where Kelly was leaning on seductively, her naked body was spectacularly beautiful, with such an attractive face. Her long locks of ebony black hair covering her fully ripened breasts, stopping at her slim, slender waist, if his cock wasn't hard before than it most definitely was now, he saw a sexy smile playing on her face, and he felt like he could have released right there and then.

'You ain't gonna join me?'

* * *

**And it ends there, sorry. Well I might do the shower scene chapter :/ but next will be a 1931 chapter**

**Much Love People xx  
**


	20. A Day Off

**A bit of action and lemons :D **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

1931

It was a peaceful day in Manhattan, The Gandors and the Camorra were happily playing with dominoes with the ever happy-go-lucky Isaac and Miria, while Jacuzzi and his gang were keeping low a apartment thanks to their connections with Mr Ian.

However, in a certain apartment things weren't exactly peaceful but two people were certainly enjoying the other's company. Clothes were strewn all over the floor; the room was filled with the sounds of raspy moans, heavy breathing with the occasional outburst of profanity and a loud slurping sound.

'Oh..Fuck…Ah….Shit!'

Claire was sitting up against the wooden headboard of the bed, his back arched against it, head thrown back and eyes tightly shut in an overwhelming frenzy of dizziness, lust and pleasure. The assassin had lost all composure, and tried to regain some self-control but he couldn't help but hiss and bury a hand into messy, ebony black hair.

'Kelly!' he demands, but whatever else he was going to say sticks in his throat as his leaking cock is engulfed by a hot wetness.

Kelly slides her tongue along the length of his hard member before taking it all in, sucking on it tenderly. Claire is pretty well-endowed but Kelly is an expert at this, even when Claire makes things difficult when he tightens his grip on her head, and starts jerking his hips ever so slightly into her mouth. Kelly doesn't mind as it gave her a secret pleasure to see the ever controlled Claire lose it, she looks up at her lover, smirking around his shaft when she sees him shivering in pleasure, his face flushed and his eyes needy. It gave her a twisted satisfaction that with a swirl of her tongue, she could make him beg and she continues sucking, grazing her teeth ever so carefully and making him cry out louder.

Claire looks down at his lover, watching her though hooded eyes, his mouth open, panting hard and he couldn't help but smirk down at Kelly who was clearly enjoying making him submit. He loved the cook when she was adorable and submissive but when she was the one touching him, dominating him, it drove him crazy. Kelly was so wonderfully good at this, she seemed to know when and how to change the pace, when to take him down deeply and how gentle she had to be when massaging his sack.

Claire huffed in time with the rhythm she was going, his fingers flexing and gripping her soft hair, he was nearing his peak.

'Yes...' Claire says, gasping,

'Kelly..Keep…Ah…Fuck!...Yes..Now!'

Kelly grips his thighs, keeping him in place as he starts bucking a little too hard, and he releases everything, and he forgets to breathe for just a moment. Then Claire gasps, gulping air in, trying to recover his mind. He looks down at Kelly again, who had his softening cock in her mouth, those deep ocean blue eyes burned up at him, and she swallowed nosily. The mere sight of that caused a high surge of electricity to crackle through Claire, and he was hungry for the feisty, teasing cook.

Kelly draws away, wiping her mouth with a small smirk on her face when she sees his member was slowly reawakening, Claire had one heck of a lot of stamina and endurance. Kelly reaches out to touch Claire's chest, her fingers feather light on his skin, drawing out shivers and shudders from him, then she leans in, running a tongue up his body. Trailing along the bumps and dips of his hard rock body, leaving a cool sensation on his burning hot skin, Claire grabs her waist lifting her up to straddle his own hips, pulling their bodies flush together. A gasp ripples from his throat when she bites down on his collarbone, sucking on it before meeting his lips, kissing them gently when Claire decides he needs to take control now and bites on her lower lip, before diving a tongue into her mouth, not minding the fact he could taste himself.

There was a knock on the door, unnoticed by the couple.

'Kelly! We need your help! Jacuzzi's in big trouble!' Kelly sat up, staring through the wall of her bedroom, concerned and annoyed that Jacuzzi had got himself involved in something that was too dangerous for him. Claire narrows his eyes at the cook who had now stopped paying attention to him, with an aroused growl he grabs her chin forcing her to stare at him.

'Ya ain't opening that door' his voice raspy and laced with lust yet authoritative.

Kelly saw the want in his eyes and there was no doubt she wanted him too but as the knocking on the door became more frantic, her need was quickly dissolving. Though she knew the man wouldn't take no for an answer and would have no problem tying her up to the bed in order to get his way which essentially led to hot, passionate sex which she immensely enjoyed. But sex wasn't important right now, and she racks up a way to tame the blood thirsty assassin. A sudden though enters her mind, and she frowns at the idea but it was the only one thing she could do now, and so she leans down, her lips hovering beside Claire's ear.

'I really have to go now, but when I come back I'll do anything ya want' and with that she pulls away, preparing to leave the bed when Claire reaches a hand around the back of her neck, yanking her down so their foreheads bump together.

'Anything?' he coos softly, a really dark, wicked smirk on his face and his eyes had turned into a darker shade of brown, filled with the lust to dominate. At that moment Kelly really wanted to end the deal, she really had no clue what kind of dirty thoughts were running through Claire's head. Kelly swallows loudly, causing Claire's smirk to stretch even wider which fuelled Kelly's competitive side in an instant.

'Yeah, anything ya want' she says hotly, not knowing that Claire wasn't really that angry, he was going to let the cook go after messing with her for a bit, then she went and said the hottest thing he had ever heard and there was no way he was going to let that golden ticket go.

'Hear ya loud and clear' and he seals the deal with a bruising kiss until Kelly lands a fist on his head, escaping his clutches when he winces in pain.

'Go let her in' Kelly storms into the bathroom to get ready.

Claire huffs lightly in annoyance but he looks forward to the moment the cook was at his mercy and so with a sadistic smile on his face he walks out of the bedroom, crossing the living room and opens the door to Nice who immediately quiets down at the sight of the half-naked man. Her one eye lingers on the dark mark on his exposed collarbone, wondering if Kelly was the one who did that.

Nice opens and closes her mouth like a fish, unsure what to say to this unknown man when he gestures silently to enter the apartment, Nice nods and enters looking around the place. It was her first time entering Kelly's apartment and it was quite a nice, attractive little place.

'So, what the hell happened?' Kelly shouts from the bedroom, putting on her black ninja-like clothes, covering her bruised lips with a tint of pink lipstick, and powdering the marks on her neck. She never usually wore makeup but after spending more than several nights with Claire, and Firo's incapability to keep quiet she learnt that make up was vital.

Nice ignores the red haired man who was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a glass of water and answers Kelly from the living room,

'W-Well there's this woman called Chane whose been kidnapped, the kidnappers asked for money and well ya know how stubborn Jacuzzi is, he insisted to go alone'

'Chane? The silent woman in black from the train the other day? Fine, so ya know where the meet's at?' Kelly emerges from the bedroom, cigarette in mouth.

'U-um yeah, down by the pier, in one of the warehouses' she notices a slight tension in the room, she had really come at a bad time but Kelly soundlessly gives a wave to Claire before heading out the door, Nice follows behind, shutting the door behind her.

They both went down the steps, and after a few moments of silent thinking.

'Ya know? I'm starting to see ya more of a human now'

Kelly raises an eyebrow at this, and then realises where she's coming at.

'I'm a human with my own needs, and desires. Don't go shifting me to one side just cuz I go round killing a few people and besides, I have a dream to run my own restaurant so I'm basically human'

'So, ya love him?' Nice teases

Kelly growls 'Ya wanna die bomb bitch?' and the two end up bickering for the rest of the way.

Several hours later when evening falls, Jacuzzi finds himself in quite a predicament when he enters an old warehouse, filled with young punks. Hoping to save his kidnapped friend by using his own ransom but the insane blond, wielding a large wrench was facing Chane preparing to fight her again when a black ninja falls from the ceiling, her long black curls billowing around her. Both Jacuzzi and Chane's faces light up when they see Kelly standing there, a cigarette in between scowling lips.

'Chane, Jacuzzi you guys alright?' shooting a piercing glare at the man in blue, whose anger was rapidly rising.

'What a sad, sad tale! How dare you block my prey from me and now you have insulted me you are going to die!' he propels forward, a mad glint in his eye as he drags the wrench along the floor, sparks flying behind him. He takes a swing at Kelly but she leaps from the ground, landing on the tip of the wrench gracefully and with ease, a malicious smirk on her face as she looks down insultingly at the mechanic with eyes popping out, and his jaw dropping.

'Ya sure ya wanna dance with me?' she says in amusement, before somersaulting backwards, landing perfectly in front of Chane. The mechanic starts flipping his monkey wrench in to the air, tossing it over and over again while watching Kelly who was stood beside the small trash can fire, the flames reflecting in her eyes, she too inspecting the mechanic. The man then paces around dramatically, talking in circles and rambling almost poetically while Kelly just smokes silently, not paying any attention to what the mechanic was saying as he brandishes his wrench at her, she was waiting for something to occur.

'You're amazing. I'm starting to get excited' Kelly flicks ash of the end of her cigarette before placing it back in her mouth, not caring about the other man. Annoyed that the woman was silent like the other he lifts his wrench over his head, almost as if he was going to throw it when there is a huge explosion; the flash briefly blinding everyone but Kelly stood there calmly, almost as if she was expecting it. Jacuzzi turns, and through the smoke and dust he sees a huge hole in the wall and he's glad to see his gang on the other side.

_Well, they make one hell of an entrance_, Kelly thinks, watching her cigarette smoke curl into the air.

'Hey Chane, you alright?' Nice shouts, her eye scanning round to check that Jacuzzi and the cook were okay. Chane nods, she owed her life a second time to woman who was yet again shielding her from her opponent.

'Hey! Wasn't I clear in my note that I wanted you to come alone?' the mechanic addresses the gang of people.

'Yeah, and we're doing exactly what you said to do in your little note, pal. Jacuzzi came alone, the woman over there came alone, so I decided I'd come here alone and pay you a visit myself' Nice says in a light hearted tone.

'Yeah, I came alone to America, all the way from Mexico'

'I walked here by myself' Kelly tilts her head, there was someone mixed in with the gang that shouldn't be there, and she gestures to Chane to step back just in case.

'Me too'

'Me Too'

'Me Too' Kelly's scowl intensifies when she hears a damn irritating voice.

'Me too'

Kelly wasn't the only who noticed, as Chane lifts a knife, and Jacuzzi says something,

'Guys, thanks for coming, but did I hear something new? I thought I heard an unfamiliar voice mixed in with you. Who is it?'

'I don't know'

'Now that you mention it, I thought I heard a new guy too'

'That's impressive, you were able to pick out my voice from your crowd of friends' Claire steps into the light, and out of the group, revealing himself to everyone. Kelly's arches an eyebrow, wondering why he was here, she knew he had no business here whatsoever; his business was and will always be with the Gandors. Or trains.

The blonde mechanic approaches him,

'Well now. Who are you?'

'Who? Me? I was known as Claire Stanfield, and until recently worked as a railroad conductor but currently, I'm the Rail Tracer' Kelly huffs in frustration when Jacuzzi falls down scared and trembling for no real reason.

'I've got business with that woman and I need to interrupt you guys for a moment' he fixes his dark brown eyes on Kelly, a smirk crossing pass his lips as he makes his way to Kelly

'Whatcha doing here?' Kelly asks low, under a breath so the people around don't hear.

'I know, I know but I was doing some thinking and I just thought I had to properly declare my love for you. I mean that night wasn't exactly the best place to propose' neither was here but she held his gaze, listening to what he had say and then his face softens, looking at the cook lovingly.

'I love you, so let's get married' Kelly's face instantly went red, blushing all the way to the tips of her ears, she looks away muttering under her breath. She takes a drag and looks back at Claire; her heart was practically squeezing in delight when she saw his face, he was happy and for some reason that made her happy. She scratches her head in frustration, spitting her cigarette out and vehemently crushing it with the sole of her shoe, the words were at the tip of her tongue, but she was too embarrassed to say them out loud.

'I ellvo you' she said it so fast that it ended up as gibberish. Claire resisted the urge to chuckle and leaned in, wanting to meet her soft, pink lips when they were interrupted by crushing metal. The couple turned to look at the mechanic who had taken his wrath out on a metal barrel.

'Let me tell you an incomprehensible story. What is it for the actions of men to be incomprehensible? It would seem to me that if it can't be comprehended, why should one even bother trying? It is useless to even think about it, I think… That said, I don't exactly know what's going on, but may we continue fighting please?"

'Oh by all means you have my permission' he tosses over his shoulder, before turning back to Kelly who had lit up another cigarette, her ears still red but she somehow managed to look cool and smooth, the cook was really too god damn adorable.

'Well I don't consider that a proper answer so I'll wait till after we've finished our little deal' he says with amusement, Kelly looks lost for a second and then remembers what she said she promised to do. She bites on her cigarette and huffs before pointedly looking away with her arms crossed acting as if she didn't care when internally she was groaning and face palming. Claire chuckles, and turns to face the blonde mechanic.

"If you're gonna fight Kelly and her friends, then I guess I'll have to take you on as well." He punched his hand. "If you wanna run away, now's the time."

'How dare you suggest such a thing? There is only one other person who has ever dared to rival my certainty and that… is BOSS LADD!'

'Ladd?' Kelly mutters under her breath, she wondered why she felt like she knew the mechanic from somewhere.

'This Boss Ladd you're talking about wouldn't happen to be Ladd Russo, would it?'

'You mean, you know my boss?'

Claire smiled with amusement 'He fell from the train the other day, right?'

'How do _you_ know that? Nobody is supposed to know that except for those of us who are closest to him.'

'I know because I'm the one who dropped him' his voice turning slightly serious.

The mechanic and his gang fell back away in shock, and with an evil smile the mechanic wound up and threw his wrench and it went spinning through the air right towards Claire. But he was unfazed at the flying wrench, catching it with his bare had, and throwing it right back at his owner. The mechanic caught it, and his back stooped over ready to pounce.

But Claire did exactly the same feat Kelly performed earlier,

'I don't care what your little brain thinks, it's impossible for you to beat me' Claire clicks his tongue in anger, and swings the wrench, throwing Claire off of it. The mechanic swung his wrench widely, executing a long line of attacks which Claire skilfully dodge, not one attack hitting him, Kelly thought the redhead bastard was showing off.

Claire then simply sits on an oil barrel, legs crossed, his face in his hand, smiling mockingly at the mechanic who slams the wrench down, crushing the empty oil barrel. Claire was doing a handstand on the wrench, his upside down face just inches away from his face before he throws himself in the air, performing flips over the blonde, landing perfectly.

'Well, I guess you weren't lying. Ah, so sad. Let me spin you a very sad yarn. As loathsome as a foe as I have here before me, I will not be able to engage him any further. It would just not be right, for you see…'

The mechanic covers his face, before revealing an psychotic look between his fingers '…this man is gonna be killed by Boss Ladd himself in due time'

'What else can I do but acknowledge your little warning?' Claire merely shrugs

'It's not a warning' He points a condemning wrench at Claire

'It's a death sentence'

'Let's roll' but before the blonde leaves he winks at Kelly, giving her a cocky, lopsided smile and calls out to her,

'Miss, you are one beautiful woman, and it'll be pleasure to take you out to lunch some time' giving her small bow. Claire narrows his eyes, switching between the cook and the mechanic wanting to kill the blue mechanic there and then, especially when Kelly gives a little salute. Kelly didn't mean anything by it, she just thought the mechanic was damn lucky to escape from Claire with his life, and he had her respect for that although she wanted to beat the blonde up too.

The mechanic whispers to Jacuzzi and then leaves with his cronies.

'Bye, now. I'll see you folks later… maybe some time when that confounded red-head isn't around'

With no further ado Claire quickly approaches Kelly and seizes her wrist, dragging her behind him as he heads for the entrance of the warehouse, ignoring Kelly's violent and very rude objections.

'Oh, just one thing kids,' Kelly crashes into his back when Claire stops of all of a sudden, and he turns round, his eyes falling on the gang of delinquents who had all remained very, very quiet, stumped as to what exactly happed in the warehouse.

'Don't go knocking on Kelly's door today, it'll probably be the last thing ya ever do. And forget about tomorrow too as I doubt she'll be able move tomorrow anyway' he had dark expression on his face, and a red twinkle in his eye as he was absolutely serious.

'Claire, ya bastard! What the heck ya-oi!' Claire yanks Kelly's arm as he carries on out of the warehouse, still ignoring her deadly glare and curses spewing out of her mouth.

Jacuzzi and the rest of the gang were very confused; they had witnessed something truly bizarre and amazing. Nice lets out a chuckle while, and she gestures to Chane to come and join them which she does.

_Kelly you make sure you cherish him, well it seems like you already do. Although, I am worried about his last words, was Kelly in 'that' sort of relationship. _

Nice blushes a bit, and shakes her head trying to rid herself of those thoughts, while Jacuzzi looks at her in puzzlement.

* * *

**Reviews please :D **

**Much Love xxx  
**


	21. Unusual Date

1930

Claire's been back in Manhattan for month now, and it still hadn't sunk in that he had been reunited with his childhood friend and his first and only love, not to mention they were having red hot passionate sex nearly every day.

He entered the Gandors' base, excited to see the cook even though he was staying at her apartment but he wanted to spend as much time as possible with the cook before he left Manhattan. Humming as he bounded through the corridor, he goes in the kitchen and his face lights up when he sees Kelly there, even though she had her back to him. She was in front of the sink going through last night dishes but he couldn't help but skip over to her, embracing her instantly and inhaling her tantalizing scent.

Kelly's heart sped up at his warm touch but she merely clicks her tongue and carries on washing not realising she had leaned into the embrace, instantly being reminded of their childhood when Claire always entered the kitchen even though he wasn't allowed. Claire kisses the side of her neck softly and Kelly nearly drops a plate at the ticklish sensation but she kept still while he trails kisses higher and higher when he tilts her head to the side, wanting to capture her tempting lips when the door opens. Claire lets go, placing his hands behind his head, smiling mischievously when Luck walks in, Kelly concentrating on washing the dishes, ignoring the fluttery feeling in her stomach.

'Claire, ya wanna come over to the office, I'll tell you your next line of jobs' Claire nods even though he has no desire to leave. He follows Luck out of the kitchen, leaving the cook washing the dishes alone.

'Damn that Luck' she mutters under her breath, she wasn't stupid and knew Luck had a thing for her but of course her heart belonged to the annoying red head assassin before he showed his face. Luck had never said anything and so she didn't have to respond in any way but ever since Claire had publicly made their relationship known, Luck has been sabotaging their alone moments together.

_Jealousy is never a nice colour _she thinks to herself, sighing as she mechanically washes the dishes.

Meanwhile, down the hallway a few doors away from the kitchen there was a small study room, Claire was sitting in an armchair, a big smile on his face which then turns into a frown when he remembers that he'll be leaving in a week and wouldn't be able to see Kelly for six months or so.

'I'm surprised that the two of get on well' Luck punctures his thoughts, handing Claire a glass of whiskey.

Claire completely oblivious to his jealousy just smiled more,

'We were best friends from when we were younger' smiling fondly, thinking about his childhood with a small blush on cheeks which he tried to cover by drinking out of his glass.

'Though that Numa would do his best to try and get between us' he said irritably.

'Numa?' Luck thought the name sounded familiar, but he wasn't sure from where.

'Numa is this guy who taught Kelly how to cook, brought her up from when she was a baby'

'Ah she's an orphan wasn't she, but did you know she found her grandmother'

Claire blinked in surprise.

'Yeah, seems like she mistook Kelly for her daughter, I guess Kelly is a splitting image of her mother but now they meet often' Luck continues, knocking back the contents of his glass.

'Wow. I should probably meet her grandmother then' Claire says, happy that Kelly found a blood relation.

'You guys are a real couple then?'

'I would like to think so, but…we've never been out on a real date' a rare sad pout on Claire's face.

'Have ya ever asked?' Luck asks, wondering why the hell he was giving Claire advice.

'Nah…I know she'll say no and even if she does it ain't like she'll dress up' trying to image the cook in other clothes than her usual maid/cook clothes but he couldn't.

'Ya want her to dress up?' Luck too was trying to image a dolled up Kelly but he couldn't picture it either.

'…' Claire was lost in his thought, wondering why he wanted to go on a date all of sudden, completely unaware of the soft footsteps walking back to the kitchen.

* * *

1931

After the dominoes were successfully knocked down and Firo was declared a Dominist by Isaac and Miria, they were all relaxing at the tables, drinking and chatting away, celebrating for no real reason. Firo then had a sudden need to know something, and approached Luck.

'How comes Kelly wasn't at my initiation party last year?'

Luck blinked, surprised at the question but he answered him.

'She suddenly requested a few nights off….but now that I think about it was a week after Claire left. She probably wanted to see him' He mused and Firo was satisfied with his answer, walked to Ennis with a slight blush on his cheeks. Luck chuckled, but then his heart tinged in pain, it hurt to think that one day Claire and Kelly will die and they will have to live on without them. Maiza offered to prepare more of that drink that gave them immortality but Luck knew that the two assassins would refuse. They were people who believed they were strong and wouldn't die, well Claire was much more vocal in that belief but Luck suspected that Kelly had the same mind set. If they became immortal, fighting wouldn't be fun for them and their competitive strive to get even stronger would diminish.

Luck coughed, and pushed that thought to back of his mind, he decided he'll cherish each day he spent with Kelly and Claire, and hoped that maybe they'll ask for a taste of immortality.

* * *

1930

Claire was standing in the darkness of a dark alley within the streets of Santa Fe, looking down at the broken bodies that slung like crumpled dolls, their dark crimson blood painted the floor beneath his feet, blood was dotted across his face and top.

He then hears soft footsteps behind him; he tips his head to side, his next target would be the poor unfortunate soul who was going to end up as collateral. His heart suddenly freezes still, and he spins round and takes a step forward, disbelieving what he was seeing.

Kelly was standing in the moon light, and her presence made Claire question why she was here but what she was wearing took his breath away. His eyes burned through the darkness, sweeping over Kelly who was wearing a dark, midnight blue dress with black ribbons criss crossing over her chest, the black lace whirling behind into a bow. Claire licks his lips, the dress was showing her cleavage nicely, the corset accentuating her voluptuous yet slender body, cinching in at her waist. The skirt flaring out at her waist line in a two layered skirt lined with more black lace, falling to the floor. Kelly had even worn make up, black eyeliner to emphasize her sapphire blue eyes, soft lips that looked pinker that usual and her black hair falling in delicate black curls, framing her face.

Claire swallows loudly; he felt that his heart was thumping deafeningly loud; Kelly could probably hear it from where she was standing. Kelly was fidgeting under his intense stare, hating herself that she heeded what Claire said, she hated that she was wearing such a dress that exposed her neck, shoulders, arms and so much cleavage, not to mention it was painful on her torso. Kelly continues to fiddle with the lacy design, looking at it in pure disgust when Claire whispers out to her.

'You don't know how beautiful you look do you?' she looks up, her cheeks reddening and frowns when she sees a smirking Claire waggling a finger back and forth, gesturing her to come closer. She sighs and walks to him but her high pointed heels causes her to stumble and she's just about to fall when Claire catches her.

At their close proximity and her goddess like beauty Claire couldn't contain himself and crashes his lips against hers, swiping a tongue along her lips, and immediately begins to stroke inside her mouth, tugging gentle sighs from Kelly who melts into his touch.

Soon enough they both ran out of breath, and they pull apart for air, panting softly. Claire removes his blood splattered top, not wanting to stain the exotic blue beauty that stood before him. Kelly watches him, wondering what he was doing but gasps when she's suddenly shoved into the rough brick wall that suddenly appears behind her, hissing through her teeth when Claire begins licking and sucking at her neck.

'Ah…Claire..we can't…do..it….here' she whispers between gasps and moans when he starts biting at her white skin.

After giving her pulse point a few more licks, he answers.

'I can't wait' his voice deliciously husky, dark brown eyes staring deep into hers. She feels a tender throb between her legs and loses all reasoning and wraps her arms around Claire's neck pulling him close. Their lips meet again for a kiss that would leave them breathless as Claire presses into her, relishing her warm body as the cold air cuts into his exposed skin.

Kelly slides her arms down, gripping his shoulders tightly and Claire finds his back is firmly placed against a wall, Kelly in front with a sly smirk on her face as her sweeping dress flutters up slightly before touching the floor again.

'I thought ya didn't want to do it here' his mouth twisted up slightly, his breath stuck in his throat as her hands went to his chest, and she presses a gentle kiss just below his Adam's apple, licking slowly.

'As if ya woulda stopped on my account' she says before nipping him lightly with her teeth, he hums with a smirk but she doesn't miss him tensing slightly. She assaults his neck with licks, and sucks while feathering her fingertips deliberately down his toned stomach, reaching into his pants, her slender fingers teasingly move over his taunt erection which causes a sudden jolt of arousal up Claire's spine and he immediately clutches her shoulders. He kisses her passionately while whirling her around, switching their positions back to how it was, he then draws back and admires her, he thinks she's like a carefully crafted porcelain doll that was so beautifully made and she was all his to play with.

'It's really a beautiful dress, it suits ya' his fingers trailing along the ribbons on her chest loving how the dress matched the colour of her eyes perfectly.

'I don't like it, it shows too much skin and it's too tight' panting heavily, it would explain why she was running of air quicker than usual.

Claire chuckles, and then frowns. _If Kelly went around dressed like this she would be attracting more attention to herself._ Claire then starts getting more possessive thoughts.

'Kelly ya dress up for no one else but me'

Kelly snorts softly 'Why?'

'I don't like the idea of anyone else seeing ya' twirling a black curl around his finger.

'Yeah, me too. Now would ya mind continuing?' Kelly growls

'Such a classy dame' smirking widely, he lifts her up and she wraps her legs tightly around him.

'Shut up' she hisses when he enters her, and she pushes herself into him, both letting out a low moan. He moves his hips slowly but Kelly doesn't want slow and urges him to be rougher as she struggles not to cry out.

'Harder... Faster...'

Claire obliges with no hesitation, instantly picking up speed and slamming into her so hard that her back hits the wall with each thrust. Claire holds Kelly close to him, thrusting deeper and faster, enjoying her tight walls, nuzzling into her neck to muffle his groans while she sucked on his neck, nipping ever so softly. Kelly's orgasm closed in on her and she threw her head back in pure ecstasy.

'Ah! Claire!' she gasped out loud as wave after wave of tremendous amounts of pleasure rushed through her body. Claire followed soon after, her orgasm causing the most sensational feeling around his cock. Claire slowly and carefully dropped Kelly to her feet, grabbing her around the middle, leaning on her while she leaned on the wall, both in a daze and exhausted.

'Well, that was….interesting' Kelly whispers in a mangled breath, she was going to say fun but her pride decided against it. Her eyes then caught the dead bodies; she found it weird that they did such a thing in a dark alley amongst the carnage but she merely shrugged that thought away, watching Claire pull away and putting his top back on.

Kelly stood by the wall, catching her breath and wiping sweat away, fixing herself when Claire approaches her and places a small innocent kiss on the top of her head. Intertwining his fingers with hers, they both left the alleyway into the well lit up streets.

'But seriously, don't ever go round dressing like that in front of other men, especially if I'm not there' swinging their arms slightly, he really wanted to skip down the road but he knew the other wouldn't agree.

Kelly hums innocently, her lips quirking up deviously.

'Then don't go to Luck complaining about pathetic things'

'Oh, so ya heard that' rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, then he laughs loudly when he realises something, Kelly looks at him warily.

'Ya love me so much ya're willing to listen to my requests, I'm so touched' he says confidently, a pink blush dusting his cheeks. Kelly's cheeks turn red, and she violently elbows him deep in his ribs, causing him to bend over, and gasp for air. Kelly huffs angrily, and continues her way down the street, but it wasn't long a small smile creeps over her face. Claire had got it exactly right, she was in love with him but she just couldn't say the words but maybe the next time they meet, she'll be able to say the words that were always on her mind.

_Or I don't have to say such embarrassing words; I mean actions speak louder than words anyway._

Kelly's mind is instantaneously invaded with images of their almost daily night time activities, and she blushes but she shakes her head clear as Claire is catching up with her.

_Well at least I can get a good night's sleep when I'm back in Manhattan _

* * *

**Was wondering, do people mind this fic turned in constant lemons? **_  
_

**I will try and bring back some action, maybe a bit of drama too.  
**

**I have some ideas where to go from here.  
**

**Thank You For Reviews! Love You Guys Mwah! xxx  
**

.


	22. Girl Talk

1933

Kelly woke from her deep slumber, sitting up and stretching her limbs to crack the last remnants of sleep that clung to them, she then looks across to Claire who was sleeping peacefully, and the corners of her lips twitched upwards. As always, it was inviting to go back to bed and use Claire's outstretched arm as a pillow but she had to get to work in a few hours and so she reluctantly slithered out of the bed and headed to the shower. A mirror stood in the room and she stole a look of her reflection, not surprised her hair was a mess and that there were bruises and love bites all over her white skin obviously they were attributed by Claire who seems to think her body was something that could be devoured; she scoffs at that idea and enters the shower in hopes of improving her appearance. Letting the hot water cascade over her face she remembers last night's events, her assassin job went wrong slightly as she was caught in a trap and ended up being drugged, but luckily for her Claire showed up and saved the day, splattering the streets of Manhattan with blood. However unluckily for her the drug that was flowing through her system had to be an aphrodisiac which Claire happily took care of as soon as they reached her apartment. Kelly bonked her head on the tiled wall of her shower, cursing herself for not seeing the injection and getting in such a careless situation, she really was getting rusty.

Kelly soon walks out of the bathroom, draped in a small white towel with her long, wet hair dripping down her back. She watches Claire carefully, and observed him breathe steadily, still in a deep slumber and even though they often had sex, and he had seen her naked body many times, she couldn't help but feel shy around him and still felt the need to turn her back on him to get changed. She slipped into clean underwear, and clasped her bra around herself when she hears knocking on her door.

_Fuck! _Luck had the key to her apartment and Kelly wasn't keen on him walking in on her naked and so in a moment of hasty madness she grabbed whatever clothes she could find, and practically threw it on before rushing to the door and swinging it open to reveal Nice.

Kelly ran a hand through her wet hair, mumbling offensive words under her breath, while Nice was admiring her clothes, or lack of. It was obvious that Kelly was wearing nothing but her underwear and a black top that was a couple of sizes too big for her. The corners of Nice's lips curled up slightly at the thought that Kelly was wearing her husband's clothes so soon, not to mention it was totally unlike Kelly as well.

Kelly blew a heavy sigh, crossing her hands and addressed Nice with a bored expression on her face.

'So, what's that punk got himself into this time?' it had become almost routine now. Yes, Nice had knocked on her door many times now, asking for help. Nice simply huffs and enters the apartment, ignoring Kelly burning gaze as she watches Nice, slamming the door shut anyway. Nice sits on the edge of a maroon armchair with an apprehensive look on her face, Kelly gives another sigh and grabs a box of cigarettes and a lighter from the coffee table and sits on the armchair that is opposite Nice's.

'Ya want anything? Food? Drink?'

'Nah, he's not here is he? Your man that is' looking around her nervously, the red head was definitely a monster and scared the hell out of her, especially as she or Nick often came round, disturbing the couple's time together and for that reason Claire had despised her and the rest of the gang greatly.

Kelly's eyes swept over to her bedroom, the door was ajar a little but as long as they kept their voices down he shouldn't hear anything, I mean he was asleep so it should be fine. _Did it matter if he was asleep or not? I doubt it'll concern him in anyway._

'He's sleeping as you young brats should be, so explain why you're invading my apartment?' setting alight her cigarette and taking a deep drag from it.

'I-I. Fuck! I can't believe I'm saying this but ya the only one I can talk to…annoyingly. I mean ya're like all married and shit. Ya're fucking Mrs Stainfield now!' Nice seemed angry, losing her cool and her voice was frantic as if she only had moments to say so much. Kelly didn't say anything, she heard the words Nice was saying but none of it was making any sense but she couldn't help but think that 'Mrs Stainfield' had quite a lovely ring to it; the not sleeping red head had similar thoughts. Yes, he was wide awake and silently listening to the two women.

'Ya know that me and Jacuzzi have been dating for over ten years now?' her cheeks turning pink a bit.

Kelly nodded, blowing smoke out from the corner of her mouth, curious as to where Nice was going with this.

'It's just…fuck. He first kissed me on the Flying PussyFoot' huffing angrily through her teeth, averting her one eye away from Kelly's masked face.

'Figures' Kelly simply scoffed, unimpressed. Nice shot a glare at her before looking away again.

'Nothing else has happened since then...'

'Well, it's all about timing. Ya need the right moment and obviously both of ya need to be ready, it's no good if one is and the other isn't. I mean, this is Jacuzzi we're talking about here, of course he ain't be ready anytime soon' Kelly's words were soft, and soothing but it wasn't enough to reach Nice.

'Easy for ya to say, ya have sex all the time!'

Kelly closed her eyes, resisting the urge to backhand the other 'Be so that it may, we're adults while you're still a brat and I'm not talking about my sex life with ya' halting Nice before she could open her mouth to ask about Kelly's sex life.

'We've killed people just like ya and Claire so aren't we just a younger version of youse?' Nice tried to go in from another angle.

'Yeah but have ya ever tortured anyone? Gone up against an army of people? Ya haven't killed as many people as me or Claire, and ya know nothing of the mafia world I live in'Kelly spoke seriously, like a parent would with her child.

Nice seemed to have given up but then 'I think that maybe Jacuzzi doesn't want to be with me, I mean look at me. I have one eye, all these scars and I'm no lady.'

'Neither am I' Kelly countered.

'Look at you. You're beautiful and elegant, men must throw themselves at ya' Kelly was shocked to see that Nice was on the verge of crying, Nice must have been bottling this problem for so very long and it was overflowing now. Kelly stubbed her cigarette out and stood up, walking behind the armchair and leaning her back on it, her face away from Nice as she lighted up another cigarette.

'Being pretty isn't all that special' Kelly said quietly but Claire heard her voice, and sat up with concern as he instantly sensed his lover was troubled.

'When I was thirteen I was raped….' Nice brought a hand to her lips in shock _Fuck…I can't believe…to Kelly…that someone ever…Shit. _

'So I really do mean it when I say being pretty isn't all that special, it makes you vulnerable and fragile but of course I'm over it now' whipping round to face Nice, her blue eyes boring deep into her one eye.

'I got stronger; of course I would never have gotten stronger if not for the people in my life, back then and now. Fuck, I'm married for Christ sakes!' she couldn't help but show off the diamond blue ring on her long, slim finger.

'We've gotten off topic but this thing with Jacuzzi; don't worry so much about it. When's he ready he'll do it and there's nothing wrong if ya wanna take the initiative and attack him' smiling mischievously while Nice blushed, wiping her eyes.

'Is that what ya do?'

'No, I'm the one who gets pounced on. Everyday'

'Ya do it every day!' Nice exclaimed and Kelly hushed her to be quiet, her eyes flickering to the door.

'Like I said, I don't feel comfortable talking to ya about what I do with Claire. Oh, but let me tell you one thing; consider yourself lucky and grateful that you got to be with Jacuzzi for over ten years. Me and Claire have been separated for nine.' Nice gasped, hating the idea of ever leaving Jacuzzi's side for years.

'I mean even now I don't see Claire all the time. He has his other job on the trains so he's gone for months and I hardly get to see him' she didn't mention that his other job still meant that he was killing people.

'So…the sex makes up for all the time you missed?'

'No..well…maybe….I don't know…it's hard to explain but we can't go on dates that's for sure. Claire wants to kill anyone and everyone who so much as glances in my direction, and not to mention he's grabby and touchy feely to the point he wants to fuck in some alley' feeling slightly guilty as she had in fact had sex in blood splattered alley once.

Nice was relieved, and felt much better and was glad that she had plucked up the courage to talk to Kelly about such things, it was unlike the both of them and so they could both relate to one another in some way. Kelly saw the endearing look on her face, and this slightly disturbed her and was eager to change this newly formed civil friendship back to their usual bickering.

'I could send Claire over to Jacuzzi so he could teach him a few tricks' Kelly said coolly and Nice immediately retaliated with full force, jumping from her chair.

'I decline your damn offer. Jacuzzi's probably a gentleman in bed I don't want that twisted man corrupting his mind'

'At least Claire won't cry in bed'

'I'm not the one waltzing around in skimpy clothing' Nice countered nonchalantly, walking round Kelly with her nose in the air, heading for the door.

'Skimpy? What the he-Oh' Kelly looked down in confusion, and then clicked her tongue in aggravation; she had put on Claire's top in the rush to cover up.

'This was an accident' drawing out each word slowly, and clearly as she followed Nice to the door.

'At least Claire doesn't have the body of an underdeveloped, puny teenager!'

'Jacuzzi isn't some sadistic, rope loving maniac!' their voices were steadily rising, the temperature rising to boiling point.

'Yeah, so the rope thing happened once or twice but it is enjoyable. Ya should try it, if you ever end up in bed with Jacuzzi that is' smiling down at Nice, feeling much more comfortable with this bantering than the serious talk they had. Nice was about to say something insulting back when both women froze at the sudden chill that swept across the room, a murky shadow stood in the living room, a twinkling red eye burning at them.

Kelly automatically opened the door for Nice who was glad she was able to leave.

'Well…thanks…good luck' and left as quickly as she could.

'Heh….I'm gonna need it' chuckling nervously before taking a deep breath and turning round, closing the door behind her. Claire did a double take when he saw Kelly, his eyes blinking rapidly as he couldn't believe what he was seeing while Kelly wanted to melt into the door. She didn't actually mean to wear Claire's top and she blushed furiously at the thought that Claire had heard all the embarrassing things she bragged off to Nice.

'Kelly?' Claire's voice carried a hint of amusement as he gave a dangerous smile, titling his head to the side.

'M-Morning. Ya just wake now?' she was wary of the way Claire was looking at her, like she was his prey, making her legs feel like jelly.

'Nah, think I woke up when ya came out of the shower' Kelly winced, placing a hand over her face to hide her blush, how she wanted to bolt but she wasn't in decent clothing. _This was a fucked up situation._

'Right, of course you did' she whispered as Claire's smile stretched more, and an awkward silence fell upon them which Kelly was thankful for somewhat since Claire didn't mention the fact she was wearing his top. But soon Kelly found the silence daunting and uncomfortable.

'Um, ya want anything to eat? Or drink?' cringing that she was now treating Claire like a guest.

'Coffee would do nicely' Kelly nodded and unstuck herself from the door, walking past Claire to the kitchen area when she realised that he had a very inappropriate view of her behind. She didn't have to turn around to know that Claire's grin had grown into a infuriating holier–than-thou smirk, but as she reached for the kettle she felt him come very close behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck, burying his nose into her hair and she found it somewhat soothing and couldn't help but relish his warmth and scent.

'You're wearing my shirt' murmuring into her hair.

'It was an accident, it wasn't like I wanted to' cursing herself for flushing all over again.

'I like it on you' and with a sigh she leaned back, embracing his touch as his hands wrapped around her waist, and she rested hers on top of his, stroking his skin softly.

'And I got to hear some interesting things' he chuckled softly, Kelly blushed about twelve different shades of pink and turned to face Claire.

'I-I didn't mean any of those things!' ignoring the lines of muscles she could see through his thin white shirt.

'Sure you did' he slurred, lost in her dark ocean blue eyes and he kissed her, pulling her flush against him and he could feel that she was essentially half naked. Kelly's hand slowly moved to hold his face, pulling him deeper into the kiss, pressing her body harder against his, both adults gasping at the heated passion that was running through them, pulsing through their veins, their hearts beating in sync, hammering against their ribcages.

His hands moved to her waist, thumbs rubbing circles there while Kelly broke the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder, breathing deeply then Claire pulled back, staring at her and she noticed there was something dark and sensual in his eyes.

'I think ya should take this off' his voice was seductively low and yummy, with a smirk playing on her mouth she leaned in, barely an inch away from his lips and whisperings words that caused an jolt of spine tingling pleasure to his groin.

'Ya could just take it off me' and with those words Claire crushed their lips together, lifting her off the floor and slamming her onto the kitchen counter, pressing their bodies together, earning a delicious moan from the cook as she could feel his strong body heated against her. He opened his mouth, and their tongues met with fierceness and aggression as he pushed harder against her.

'I have work' but through her breathy moans she didn't seem that concerned about work, and Claire purred in her ear.

'You're mine now' murmuring sexily into her ear, and her panting grew more and he leaned back, watching Kelly with enjoyment and lust and Kelly's heart rate had spiked. For some reason Claire seemed more….sexy _was it the fucking drug from yesterday? _ But she felt fingers caressing her face, moving down her neck and Claire leaned in, his lips pressing into the area just below her ear, causing Kelly too freeze all thoughts and moan. Kelly thought work could fuck off as she focused on remembering to breathe, especially when Claire starting grinding into her, his lips pressed hard against hers and eating up her moans, their tongues were tangling chaotically. He cupped her breasts roughly and squeezed them before he broke away from to remove her underwear, his boxer shorts already pooling at his feet while Kelly was gasping and panting, her lungs burning from that incredibly long kiss. A shudder of pleasure then shot through her body as his member penetrated her, Claire slid into her little by little, hissing as he was suddenly enveloped by her velvety warmness. Her loud mewls of desire tickling his ears and as soon as he was completely inside her he began to thrust, his cock gliding along the walls of her insides as she squeezed around him.

Nice was right on the bat when she said sex made up for the time they had lost but Claire loved being inside Kelly. Yes it felt good and their orgasms pretty much bordered on seismic proportions but they were together joined as one, making him feel whole when they made love, completing him. However the fact he knew Kelly felt the same way as he did was the greatest feeling in the world. Claire looked down fondly at his flushed, panting yet erotic wife when he got a sudden brainwave, and started slowing his pelvic thrusting, oblivious to Kelly of course who was currently occupied with the volcanic eruptions of sensations within her body. She gave a surprised gasp when Claire suddenly pulled out and flipped her on her stomach, bent over the counter with her feet on the kitchen floor; she shot a curious glance over her shoulder. Claire was rubbing his leaking, engorged cock against her entrance, his hand pushing his shirt that she wearing trailing his left hand up and down her spine, dipping the head of his cock slowly in her and withdrawing, receiving a whine of protest from the cook.

'Patience Kelly' rubbing circles into her hips with a proud smirk.

'Funny that ya the one saying that' but she kept still, waiting for Claire to do something.

He repeated dipping in and withdrawing a couple more times, allowing her muscles to relax and each time he penetrated, Kelly would make a noise that was new to his ears, almost as if she was purring which caused his cock to twitch at the sound and his balls to tightened. Claire knew he couldn't hold back any longer and plunged deeply into her causing Kelly to yell in surprise from the sensation of deep pressure and burning within her. Claire groaned heavily as he was consumed by her hot and tight walls, and he pulled back slowly and entered deeply into her again, this position was indeed new and foreign, Claire could get deeper inside her and Kelly could feel his large phallus pulsating within her, fuelling her arousal.

Claire increased the pace of entering and exiting her, he felt his release coming but the tight sensations around his swollen cock were so pleasing he never wanted it to end. His speed increased again and his breathing became incredibly erratic, moaning through his teeth, slamming in and out of her with added vigour. Kelly couldn't hold her voice back and began a stream of moans and gasps, encouraging Claire to keep going, she didn't want it to end either.

'Yes! Mmm….just like that.'

'Ya like this, Kelly?' Claire asked between thrusts, but a breathy, loud erotic moan answered his question and he moved both hands to either side of her hips and continued to penetrate her deeply, adding more momentum. Kelly's back arched in the intense stimulation and she was catapulted in her climax, screaming Claire's name and he desperately tried not to explode as the sexy, erotic sounds shook through his cock but his balls suddenly tightened in exquisite pressure and he came with such force that he was blinded momentarily as his vision turned white, roaring incoherently. Exhausted and drained as Kelly was she still felt his semen shoot into her, it was hot and heavy, flooding her womb and she couldn't help but smirk at the fact that she made Claire orgasm so intensely. Claire collapsed on top of Kelly with a tired, but pleased look on his face, sandwiching her to the counter top. Kelly could feel his strong masculine heartbeat, and his hot breath caressing her face, both of them relishing in the afterglow of their passionate love making.

'That was….different….in a good way' Kelly murmured after a few minutes of calming down.

'Yeah…it was fun' Claire yawned, getting sleepy, exhausted since he was up all night killing people, and pleasing a certain, drugged up cook.

'I love you' Claire snuggling into the crook of her neck.

'….love you too' she whispered, a tint of red on her cheeks

'What's that?' Claire looked up again, planting a kiss on her soft cheek.

'Nothing, shall we sleep? I can't be asked to go to work in this state' denying that she ever said anything, and so Claire pulled out of her and against her protests carried her bridle style to the bedroom.

* * *

Yes they got married! :D but of course Kelly would hate a white wedding so they had a mini little reception thing but they are bounded together for life! :D


End file.
